Greater Things
by mooncroww
Summary: Three years ago Harry disappeared leaving behind his friends, his mentor and his daughter. Caught in a mystery Remus finds there are greater things...
1. Hostility

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

A/N This is the new thing I've been going on about. A few of them can be answered easily but others will have wait until later, when there are more chapters up. Updates may come slowly as it gets closer to Christmas, work has been picking up and I've little time to scribble on post its. I hope this one is as enjoyable as the last one. There is a good possibility that it turns out as long as Supposed Happiness. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review.

"Brenna? Come on, then." Remus said turning to the child following behind him.

She sat a few meters back, clutching her left leg to her chest and fighting tears.

"What's wrong?" He questioned kneeling beside her.

"I fell." With a sniffle she showed a large scrape across her knee.

Cautiously the werewolf reached for his wand, preparing to do a healing spell. Movement across the street caught his eyes, a man was watching them while he watered his flowers.

"It's only a scratch." He said comfortingly, "We'll have Aunt Hermione take a look at it when we get to her house."

The child nodded and allowed him to help her up. Though they were running quite late, the older man slowed his pace so she could walk beside him. It wasn't such a long way to Ron and Hermione's house, he assured himself, Brenna would be fine.

"Grandpa." A small voice whispered accompanied by a tug on the back of his shirt.

"Yes?" He asked looking down.

"It's bleeding a lot."

The blood had run down her leg and was staining the top of her white sock. Quickly he pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and tied it tightly around the wound.

"It'll be fine." He said smiling, "Come on, I'll carry you."

Obediently she wrapped her arms around his neck and held on as he continued up the sidewalk. Most children would have cried over such an injury, there was no doubt that it hurt, but Brenna remained silent and still. Remus did not worry though, she had been like that for a long time, uncomplaining, stoic and occasionally apathetic.

Soon they came to a house with a low stone wall and a wooden gate. There were many brightly colored flowers growing along the fence and the front of the house. Some were so large they nearly covered the stone path leading to the door. At the sight of them Brenna smiled and asked to be put down.

As soon as her feet touched the earth she was off amongst the flowers, touching the petals and smelling the blossoms. He watched a moment, feeling less unhappy about what he was going to do in a few minutes.

Every month he brought his grand-daughter here for a few days during the full moon. This arrangement was not only for her safety, but his peace of mind. He still took the wolfsbane potion which allowed him to retain something of his own mind after he changed, but he refused to risk the well-being of the child. There was always a chance, whether imagined or real, that the potion might not work.

"You'd best get out of the flowers, wouldn't want your aunt getting upset with you." He warned.

Brenna smiled at him, her green eyes shining in the afternoon sun.

"Come on." He called again.

She joined him on the front step and tucked her small hand into his larger one. It was a subtle sign of affection but Remus found it reassuring.

There was a loud thud and the sound of voices within the house and suddenly the door opened. Standing there was a tall red haired man carrying a boy of about nine. Both man and boy looked upset at the intrusion of Remus and Brenna.

"Ron." Remus said with a nod.

"Remus." The man answered stiffly.

With a heavy sigh Ron set the boy on the ground and wiped a few tears from his face.

"Go play with your brother."

"But Daddy..." The boy began.

"Caleb, I said go and play."

Reluctantly the boy turned and walked back down the short hall, giving his father a last doleful look before he turned the corner to the living area.

"You're late." Ron said.

"Brenna fell and scraped her knee. Perhaps Hermione could look at it." Remus replied, squeezing the girls hand.

Suddenly catching sight of the now bloody handkerchief slipping down Brenna's leg, Ron's frown deepened.

"You couldn't spare a moment to fix it?" Ron asked bending down to inspect the wound closer.

"There were muggles watching, I couldn't exactly stand in the middle of the street and perform a healing spell."

"Does it hurt?" Ron asked Brenna as he wiped the blood off her leg with the handkerchief.

She shook her head.

"Well, I'll bet your aunt can fix that right up, she's out in the back garden with Neville." He replied reaching for her hand.

For a moment she stared as if she didn't know what to do, then she reached out and let him pull her down the hall.

"You can come in, I'm sure Hermione'll make you a cup of tea. Just close the door behind you."He called back to Remus.

"Yes, of course."

They continued through the living room and past a short hall with stairs leading upward, into the kitchen.

"Oh, Remus." Said a soft voice.

Sitting at the island in the middle of the kitchen was a young witch was long blonde hair reaching to her waist. Her eyebrows were highly arched over her big blue eyes, as if she were greatly surprised to see him.

"Luna." He said in greeting, smiling a little as she kicked her feet against the leg of her stool.

"Brenna." Luna called to the girl.

"I know you." Brenna replied with a grin.

Ron waved a vague command to Remus and pulled Brenna to the glass sliding doors that led to the garden. Through them the back garden was visible, filled with just as many flowers as the front. Hermione and Neville stood in front of a group of magenta colored snapdragons that kept shaking menacingly. Upon closer inspection tiny strings tied about the mouth of each bloom were visible.

"Whats going on out there?" Remus asked sitting on a stool beside Luna.

"Hermione's snapdragons spit at the neighbor's dog again. Turned him a lovely shade of blue."

"I see."

"She's let them get too strong, you've got to give them a good scare now and then, remind them who's in charge."

"Why didn't she just plant normal flowers? It would have saved a lot of trouble."

"Neville assumed she'd take care of them."

"Can they fix the problem?"

"It's to late. They've taken over the garden, all the other flowers answer to them. If they remove the snapdragons there could be an uprising."

"An uprising?" Remus asked incredulously

"Oh yes," She nodded frantically, "Dangerous things, magic plants. They'd just uproot themselves and carry the family off in the night. Happens to muggles all the time."

"I see."

"How are you, by the way?" She said, changing the subject abruptly.

He watched as Hermione stopped speaking with Neville and bent to give her niece a hug. Ron was talking, probably explaining how Brenna had been injured due to Remus' neglect. The woman held a hand up to stop his talking and pulled out her wand. With a single wave and a few words the wound was healed, another wave of the wand removed the blood from her leg and sock.

"Did you hear me? I thought werewolves had a keen sense of hearing?" Luna repeated sounding a bit frustrated.

"What?" He asked and turned to look at her.

"I asked how you are."

"Oh, fine."

"Don't let him get to you. He's just jealous."

The second rapid change in subject made him blink in confusion.

"Ron. He's just jealous. Thought Harry would leave her to him."

"Luna?"

"Really, Neville told me. Not that I didn't pick up on it by myself."

"It's been three years, I don't think he even remembers why he doesn't like me."

"Because the will left her to you. Harry was his best friend, he figured he'd be her guardian. It hurts him that his friend didn't trust him."

"I don't think it had anything to do with trust."

Suddenly she shook her head and looked at him seriously, pale eyebrows knit together in a grimace, "You're wrong, it had everything to do with trust."

Remus opened his mouth to ask her what she meant, but was interrupted but the sliding door opening again.

"Look, Grandpa, Aunt Hermione fixed my knee." Brenna grinned and held her leg up for him to see.

He smiled and caught her shoulder as she lost her balance.

"I'm going to go find Caleb and Leander, Uncle Ron said Will was here too."

"Yes, he's upstairs with the others." Luna answered, her serious demeanor forgotten.

"Neville says the only thing he can do is tie up their blossoms, he'll have to do more research to find out how to stop them from spitting as much." Ron told Luna as he sat on the other side of the island.

"He'll figure it out." She replied gazing at her hands clasped tightly in her lap.

"This wouldn't have happened if you had gotten the normal snapdragons." Neville stated as he opened the door and let Hermione enter first.

"You were the one who told me the magic ones were heartier." Hermione answered looking annoyed.

"Don't try to peg this on me." Neville said rolling his eyes.

"I was only following your advice."

"Well now we have a bunch of plants that we can't tame. Perhaps next time you should listen to everything I say and not just what you want to hear." His words sounded harsh but the smile tugging at his lips softened them.

"I did no such thing. I just wanted a plant I didn't have to take care of."

"You haven't taken care of those plants since I planted them. Remember, you're the one asked me to come out every weekend and tend them. You are also the one who knew I was going to be gone for three weeks at a seminar and did nothing to keep your plants under control."

Hermione glared at him as if she would have liked to argue the point.

"Next time just follow the instructions." Neville concluded with a smile.

"Hermione's gone soft. I remember when we were in school, she was always so insistent about rules and directions and things like that." Ron said.

"I have not gone soft." She insisted.

"Then why did our garden accost Mrs. Smith's poodle?"

Her mouth opened and closed a few times while everyone tried not to laugh.

"Calm down. I was only joking." Ron said touching her shoulder lightly.

Though she was still scowling, her stance softened and she allowed him to kiss her cheek.

"Does anyone want a cup of tea?" Luna asked suddenly.

"I'll make the tea, this is my house." Hermione said quickly.

"Right then." Luna said moving away from the cabinets.

"So Remus, how have things been with you?" Hermione asked as she went about making tea.

"Well enough." He replied.

"Good to hear." Ron said shortly, "How was the seminar, Neville?"

Neville frowned a little and shot an apologetic look at Remus, "Good."

"What was it about again?" Hermione asked.

"Whether the type of wood used in a wand affects the user's ability to cast certain types of spells. It was interesting, despite having nothing to do with Medical Herbology."

Remus listened while the others spoke. He appreciated Hermione's attempt to include him in the conversation. A few years ago he would have answered in depth, but time and Ron's hostility had led him to be an observer and nothing more.

"I think I'll be going." He said quietly declining the cup of tea offered to him.

"But you've not had any tea." Luna protested.

"It's getting late, I should go..." He let the sentence hang.

"Oh, yes." She whispered.

"I'll be back in a few days to get Brenna, thank you so much for keeping her."

"You know we love having her." Hermione smiled.

"Yes, perhaps next time she can stay longer." Ron added.

"Perhaps."

"I mean, she'll be starting school soon. She needs interaction with children her own age."

"Yes. It's two years before she goes to school, I think she'll be fine." The older man said patiently.

"You know as well as I do that she runs wild. She can't do that at Hogwarts. She can't hide under the furniture or simple choose not to answer when someone is speaking with her. She needs time to adjust to living with people other than you." Ron's tone was friendly enough, but there was an underlying edge to it.

"I'm going to say goodbye to her, thank you again." Remus said without meeting Ron's gaze.

"Remus... Remus, you know I'm right." Ron called after him.

In a way Ron was right, Brenna was sheltered. It might be beneficial for her to mingle more with children her own age. However, that would mean giving away custody and he was simply not willing to do that. Harry had stated specifically in his will that Remus was to be his daughter's legal guardian, it felt wrong to challenge that.

"Brenna?" He called up the stairs.

There was the sound of many feet running and suddenly three boys appeared at the top of the stairs.

"She's busy." Said the first.

He was tall with unruly red hair and compelling dark brown eyes.

"Could you get her for me, Leander?" Remus asked kindly, suppressing a smile.

"What did you need?" It was the same boy who had been carried to the door earlier, he had closely cropped brown hair and the same dark eyes as his brother, though something in the way he carried himself made them less impressive.

"I'm leaving. I wanted to say goodbye."

"I'll get her." The last boy said, blue eyes twinkling.

"Thank you, Will."

A few moments later Brenna was tripping down the stairs.

"I was making a castle, sorry I didn't hear you." She apologized.

"It's alright, I just wanted to let you know I was leaving."

"Can I go with you?" She asked hopefully.

"You know better. You need to stay here."

"Yes."

"Now give me a hug," He said bending down and holding out his arms, "I'll see you soon."

When he held her, he knew there was no way he would ever give her up.

"She'll be fine, Mr. Lupin. Her room is right next to mine." Leander said from the stairs.

"Thank you." Remus nodded to the boy.

"Bye." She whispered.

"Goodbye." He replied raising his wand to Apparate.

Her face was the last thing he saw as the world dissolved around him.


	2. Waking

A/N Sorry for the long time between updates. Work has increased my hours to nearly every day until Christmas. I am weary. I'm sure this chapter will raise some questions. Those will be answered soon enough I think, but feel very free to ask whatever. Email me. I love email. And please review. Reviews make my long hours of work seem less of a bother.

Nygyrl- Thanks for reviewing. I hope I answered all of your questions. There is Tonks in this chapter… grin

ArwenLumos- He will, but not for a while.

TrinityDD- Thanks so much for reviewing. Please keep reading.

Xx2krazi2luvxx- I'm continuing, I'm continuing. Thanks for reviewing.

Brenna woke in dark, a scream on her lips and sweat running into her eyes. Shaking, she wiped her forehead and tired desperately to catch her breath. Vague memories of fear and blood slowly drained away until nothing was left of her nightmare, save the pounding of her heart. Instinct told her to run next door to Leander and Caleb, one of them would share a bed for the night, but tonight she felt like being brave; fear could wait until she was back in her own bed with her grandfather close by.

Still trembling slightly, she threw the covers back and climbed out of bed. Though it was tempting to whisper the word to turn the lights on, she feared it might wake her Aunt and Uncle when she opened the door to the hall. Very carefully she made her way down the stairs to the kitchen.

"…can't do that, Ron." Her aunt's voice drifted in from the living room.

"She doesn't belong there, Hermione." Ron replied, his voice louder than hers.

The girl froze where she was, ready to bolt up the stairs should they have heard her.

"We both know that, but it won't do any good starting this up again. Honestly, I can't believe you are still obsessing over it."

"He was my best friend!" Ron's voice rose.

"Would you keep it down? You'll wake the children."

"He was my best friend, and I simply can't believe that he would leave his daughter with anyone else." His voice was much softer and Brenna strained to hear what they were saying.

"He was my best friend too. Whatever we would like to believe, the will states very clearly that Remus was to be her guardian."

"But Harry…" Ron's voice was almost plaintive.

"Harry is gone. I want to believe that he's somewhere, trying very hard to get home, but we have to face the facts. It's been three years. If he were still alive, we would have found some trace of him somewhere." Hermione said very slowly.

"I can't give up hope."

"And then… there is what Snape saw…" Her sentence was cut off by an outburst from Ron.

"Snape is a liar."

There was silence for a moment.

"I'm going to try to keep her." Ron said at last.

"No. You aren't."

"She needs a family."

"She has a family, she needs stability and you trying to tear her away from the one person she trusts isn't going to provide that." Hermione's voice was rising slightly as well.

"I just…" He started.

Brenna edged silently to the door and peered in at her aunt and uncle. Hermione sat on the couch, leaning forward anxiously while her husband paced in front of her.

"I know. This isn't the time," She said standing, "Let's go to bed."

"I'm sorry." He whispered and kissed her softly.

Though Brenna pulled back quickly, Hermione saw her as they turned to the doorway.

"Brenna? What's wrong?"

"I was thirsty." She said simply, unsure of what to do.

"I'll get you some water." Ron said and pushed past his wife into the kitchen.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Hermione asked with a knowing smile.

The girl froze. Only her grandfather and Leander knew of the nightmares, she had never told anyone else. How did her aunt know?

"I… I… no." She whispered.

"Here sweetheart." Ron said and handed her a cup of water.

Nervously she sipped at it and looked at her bare toes wiggling on the beige linoleum.

"It's alright, we'll tuck you back in. No need to worry." Hermione whispered, tucking a strand of pitch black hair behind the little girl's ear.

"Thank you." Brenna said and handed the empty cup back to her uncle.

Cautiously she took her aunt's outstretched hand, somewhat afraid that she would notice the way her body was shivering, and allowed them to lead her back to her bedroom. Ron turned on the light and pretended to check under the bed for monsters.

"There you are, Dearest." He said and tucked the covers firmly about her.

"Thank you." She said again.

"Sleep well, if you need anything, just call for me." Hermione said, smiling sweetly.

"Yes."

"Good night." They said and Brenna was left in the dark again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nymphadora Tonks waited patiently for Remus to wake up. Her hands gripped the teacup tightly, absorbing every last bit of warmth she could. There was a chill in the air despite the warming charm she had cast only moments before. No amount of heat would dispel this cold; it seemed to well up from the pit of her stomach and spread over her entire body.

"Tonks?" He asked thickly.

She looked up expectantly from the foot of the bed.

"I made tea." She said holding the cup out for him to see.

"Oh."

Slowly he reached and took the drink from her. His hands shook and a few burning drops hit his hand.

"I'm sorry, my fault, let me get that." She gasped, trying to wipe the mess up with her sleeve.

"It's fine." His tone was soft but firm.

She fell silent again, a half smile on her lips.

"How was it?" He asked, taking a sip of the tea.

Each morning he asked the same question and each morning she wanted to lie. It would be so much easier to tell him that it was getting better, that this time he hadn't lost control. Yet, there was no denying the painful struggle for his body, the warring of man and wolf and the shock of once again becoming human. The bruise on her cheek was a testament to that.

All potions have side effects, some worse than others. The Wolfsbane allowed him more control during a change, but left his mind open and raw once the transformation had ended. Each time was different, though all equally frightening. Sometimes he screamed, other times he wept, but always he lashed out.

"It was… it didn't last long this time." She ran her tongue over her lips nervously.

"Long enough for me to do that." In the dim light he lifted his hand and touched the side of her face.

"It's nothing."

His eyes dropped to the sheet that was tangled about his legs, fingers tightening on the tea cup in his lap. There was no way to ease the guilt, no way to bring him the peace he desperately longed for.

"It'll heal in a few days, I've gotten worse bruises during training exercises. Don't worry about it."

"I hurt you. Again. It's not right for you to do this." He answered.

"What are you talking about?"

"You shouldn't be the one to sit with me."

"Remus," Her voice rose slightly, "If I don't do it, who will?"

"Severus. He could do it."

She frowned, "Do you honestly think he would be willing to give his personal time to help you? He couldn't care less if you were injured or killed."

"I just don't think I can stand to wake up and find you bruised or broken one more time. Perhaps you aren't strong enough for this."

"If I remember correctly you broke Harry's arm once and gave Ron a black eye and a concussion. This has nothing to do with strength. I can handle myself, why do you think the injuries haven't been worse? I know what I'm doing." She managed to keep her voice low, but her frustration was evident.

He blinked a few times, as if unsure how to answer.

"Remus?" She questioned.

"I'm sorry."

Her fingers brushed his knee and she smiled just a little, "It's nothing. Don't worry any more about it. Drink your tea."

"It's cold."

Her smile had become a grin ,and laughing, she took the cup from him.

"I'll take it to the kitchen, you get settled."

"Alright."

Even with Remus only a few rooms away, the old house made Tonks uncomfortable. There were squeaky boards and strange shadows that seemed to jump off the walls. The path from his bedroom to the kitchen took her down a flight of stairs that shrieked if you didn't step in just the right place and through a narrow hall that seemed to grow smaller the longer you stood in it. Long ago she had complained of these things to Remus, but he only laughed and said it was her imagination.

In the early morning light she could see through the warped glass of the kitchen window out into the trees that surrounded the house. There was not another person for miles. It was for the best, considering Remus' condition, but it gave little comfort to the young Auror as she rinsed out the cup in the sink.

"You can't keep this up." The house seemed to whisper as she made her way back through the hall and up the steps.

"I'll do as I please." She snapped back, opening the door to the bedroom.

"Will you come to bed then?" Remus whispered.

"If you want me to." She jumped a little at his voice but smiled.

"I always want you."

She blushed a bit and slipped her shoes off before crawling under the covers with him.

"You always want me?" Her mouth was next to his ear.

"Always."

"Even as a wolf?"

His laughter was a low rumble deep in his chest, "Especially then. I can smell you in the house and every inch of my body hungers for you."

Every full moon she swore she would break it off. What they had was not a true relationship, it was a distraction from reality, an indulgence in something she shouldn't have. A witch her age should be married and starting a family, not fooling around with a werewolf. He was dangerous and unpredictable, a menace to society. If it weren't for the potion, he might have killed her by now.

Yet, every time she saw him, it was impossible to say no. He was always so quiet, so sweet that she could easily forget the bad things. The pained look on his face after the change, as he lay panting and sweating in the middle of the floor, always broke her heart. Though he almost always tried to hurt her in his post wolf rage, that was easily forgiven. When the sun shone through the curtains and lit his sleeping face, she thought he looked like an angel.

"Do you think about me?" She asked as he kissed her collar bone and tried to pull her shirt over her head.

"Late at night. When I can't sleep."

"Why then?" His hands were fumbling with her belt.

"Because I miss you. I never sleep well when you aren't here."

"I'm here now." Gently she pulled his face upward and looked at him

"I know."

"I could… I could be here all the time."

There was a moment of uncertainty.

"That wouldn't be a good idea." He answered finally.

"Why?"

"Brenna… it might confuse her, and I couldn't have Ron hating you as well. Humans who choose to live with werewolves are not well-liked. I couldn't allow you to do that."

"But…" She began.

"I like this arrangement. I like you."

"Will you think about it?"

"Yes."

Without another word she kissed his lips and was lost.


	3. The Light of Day

A/N I can honestly say that I am sick of working retail at Christmas. The hours are awful. Though, I'm writing more than I thought I'd be able to. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I'm hoping the next one will be longer… if not more enlightening.

TrinityDD- Thanks so much. Keep reading.

Nycgrl- As you wish…

Light of Day

The ax felt good in his hands, heavy and real. Sweat dripped from his forehead into his eyes as he worked, making the cool autumn breeze feel lovely on his skin. Something about physical labor had always appealed to Remus. No matter how complicated life became, comfort could always be found in the simplicity of a task like chopping firewood. With a loud thump the ax hit its mark and severed the piece of wood in two.

"This would go a lot faster if you used magic." Tonks said from her seat on the grass.

"Wouldn't Mrs. McMahon think that was odd? I can see her now, glancing out the window to find that I am gone and the wood is chopping itself."

"I suppose you're right."

There was quiet as he placed the pieces of wood on the growing stack next to the house and hefted another log onto the block.

"So," Tonks said conversationally, "How did Ron act when you dropped off Brenna?"

The ax was lifted over his head and dropped heavily, failing to break the log in half.

"Same as always." He answered shortly.

"I see him at work sometimes, he's polite enough."

"That's good."

The ax was again raised and dropped, this time cleaving the log cleanly down the middle.

"Did you know…" She began but stopped abruptly.

He looked over at her curiously, but did not press for more. Instead he placed one of the halves on the block and wiped the sweat from his eyes.

"Remus?" She asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you think Harry is still alive?"

"I don't know. I suppose he might be."

"Ron thinks he is."

Remus frowned and turned back to the firewood. Still considering, he raised the ax and let it drop.

"How do you know?"

"I did a little research, Ron never closed the case on Harry's disappearance. There are files and files of things Ron discovered and tips that were sent in. Every single one of them was investigated fully and came to a dead end. Yet, he spends most of his vacation time and sick days going over the information again and again. He simply won't let go." She explained, shredding a leaf between her fingers.

"Despite his shortcomings, Ron is a good man. He loved Harry very much. I can understand his reluctance to give up."

"It's been three years."

"It's been much longer than that since Sirius died and I still miss him very much. We all have ways of dealing with grief, I won't begrudge Ron his hope." Remus replied as he carried the pieces of wood to the pile.

"Yes." She sighed.

"You would?"

"No. It's just… there is so much that doesn't make sense."

"Such as?"

"What Snape saw…" She offered carefully.

"Severus would not lie about that. Whatever he saw, he believes it."

Tonks looked at Remus pensively. He carefully set the ax on the chopping block and sat beside her on the grass.

"So you think Harry would do that? You think he… no… he couldn't have." She said finally, shaking her head furiously.

"No. Harry was never a traitor."

"I saw the body… he couldn't have done that… it was… it was barely her." At the memory, the young woman turned pale and couldn't catch her breath.

"I know. He loved her and would never… but Severus isn't lying. He believes that he saw Harry. It was dark and the men were cloaked, he could have been mistaken and probably was, but there is too much distrust in this world, I will not add to it. Whatever happened, Harry and Ginny are both gone."

Suddenly, the front door opened and Mrs. McMahon hurried out with two glasses of water and a small plate of cookies.

"Thank you so much, Remus." She said, looking at him happily.

"Anytime." He said, standing.

"Where is the little one today?" The old woman asked, glancing around.

"At her uncle's."

"I see. And who is this lovely young woman?"

Tonks hastily got to her feet and held out a grass-stained hand for the woman to shake.

"She's so pretty. What beautiful blue eyes and all that wonderful dark hair… wherever did you find her?" For all Mrs. McMahon's age, her mind was sharp.

"Oh we've known each other for ages." Remus said, taking a sip of his water.

"I'd marry her quick if I were you."

Tonks blushed and looked at her toes.

"I don't know if we're ready for that just yet." Remus was smiling in spite of himself.

The tiny old woman looked up at him, "Well, you aren't getting any younger. If you aren't careful some boy will come along and steal her away from you."

"Remus doesn't have to worry about that." Tonks said, glancing at him coyly.

"Good. You know, he's not as sturdy as he thinks he is. Needs a fine woman to look after him." Mrs. McMahon replied as though Remus were not standing next to them.

"I think it's time we should be getting home." Remus said, watching the sun inch towards the horizon.

"Oh yes, of course. I'll go and get your pay."

"How old is she?" Tonks asked quietly after the door had closed.

"I'm not sure…. In her eighties at least."

"She's quick for her age."

"Oh yes. Next time I'm here, she'll be sure to ask if we're engaged yet."

The door opened again and Mrs. McMahon appeared with a small bag of coins.

"This should do." She handed him the bag, "You will be back next week to get the garden ready for winter?"

"Of course."

They took their leave of the small house and the old woman and began the lengthy trek back to the house. As they walked, Remus noticed that the dark color of Tonks' hair really was wonderful, the sun's rays glimmered in a wild dance over its waves as she moved. In fact, her whole being seemed to glow in the waning light.

"This would be much quicker if we Apparated." Tonks suggested, looking over at him.

"I spend altogether to much time in that house. Feels good to stretch my legs."

A leaf fell lazily from its branch and wound its way down only to catch in the young woman's hair. Delicately the man pulled it out and smiled.

"This is a new hair color for you." He said, letting his fingers linger a moment longer on her back.

"Yeah, I didn't want the widow to get the impression that I was a bad influence on you."

"Aren't you though?"

She grinned mischievously, "I might be."

"I like this color."

"I do now."

Tentatively she reach out and touched his hand that still held the leaf.

"You should make a wish." He said quietly.

"Why?"

"It caught in your hair, you should wish for something." He held the leaf up to her.

"Alright." She took the leaf and closed her eyes tightly. Seconds later the wind picked up and she let go, sending the leaf flying high into the air.

"What did you wish for?" He asked, taking her hand in his.

"If I tell, it won't come true."

"I always hated that rule."

She grinned, "You must have made a lot of wishes then."

"Not really, my wishes never end well. I prefer to let others make them for me."

After a moment of silence she seemed to rethink her decision, "I'll tell you what I wished for if you want."

"Later."

"What?"

"Tell me later."

"But I thought…"

"Later when it's dark and I don't remember, tell me the story of how you made your wish. I'll need it then."

* * *

"You're supposed to wake me up if you have a nightmare." Leander stated.

"I know, but I was thirsty." She explained.

They sat together on his bed, she with her knees pulled up to her chin and he leaning back against the head board. The bright afternoon sun seemed to light every corner of the room, dispelling shadows and all things frightening. When everything was so bright and alive, it was difficult to imagine the fear she had felt the night before.

"I'd have gone with you." The boy said.

"I can do some things myself."

"You are more likely to remember the dream if you come and get me right away. The sooner you talk about it, the more you'll recall."

She shrugged and played with the fraying hem of her jeans.

"Brenna, do you want to remember or not?" He sounded anxious.

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"It's really scary and I don't know if I want to know anymore."

Leander looked at her in disbelief, "Then the nightmares will never go away."

"What if they don't go away at all? What if I remember and they get worse?"

"That's not how these things work."

"How would you know?" She frowned.

"I just… I just do."

"You aren't that much smarter than me."

"What?"

"You think just because you are a year older that you're smarter than me." There was anger in her voice.

"No, it's just… You're my cousin, I want to help."

She sighed and laid her cheek on her knees, "I don't know if you can."

"What were my parents talking about when you went down?" He asked changing the subject.

"Me."

"What about you?"

"I don't know really. Uncle Ron said he was going to try and keep me, whatever that means."

The boy looked apprehensive but said nothing.

"He talked like Grandpa wasn't good for me or something, I didn't understand. He also mentioned my father."

"Brenna…" He trailed off thoughtfully.

"What?"

"Caleb said I shouldn't tell you, but…"

"What?" She raised her head again and glared at him.

"Dad keeps talking about you moving in with us. I think he wants you to stay here. He says it's bad for you to be so far away from people." Leander explained.

"I see people. I see Grandpa and Professor Snape and Tonks and Mrs. MacMahon… there are lots of people in town that I see…"

"Look," He cut her off, "I know this, but Dad… he's just like that. Don't worry about it."

"Leander? Brenna?" Hermione's voice called from the stairs.

"What?" Leander called back.

"Why aren't you outside?" The door opened and she looked in with a smile.

"Just talking."

"It's sunny out, you should be outside. Go on. Your brother is out there all by himself."

"He likes it that way." Leander insisted.

Hermione rolled her eyes and gestured to the door. Reluctantly both children clambered off the bed and made their way to the back garden. Caleb glanced over from the shade of the lilac bush. A line of toy soldiers stood in the dirt awaiting his commands. After a moment one of them grew impatient and poked him roughly.

"Oi, Caleb." Leander called.

His brother nodded and went back to his game.

"Should we play with him?" She suggested reluctantly.

"No. He'd only get upset if we interrupted."

"What should we do then?"

"Let's climb up in the tree."

With a grin Brenna took off for the small tree in the far corner of the yard. Quickly she gripped the lowest branch and swung herself up onto it and then to the next and the next. Leander followed at a slower pace.

"I've been practicing." He said, smiling.

"I can tell."

"You can't be better than me at everything."

"I'm not. You are good at loads of things that I'm not."

"Like what?" He asked, leaning backwards at a dangerous angle.

"I dunno. Chess. You're good at chess."

"You aren't bad."

"Yes, but you always beat me."

He shrugged and leaned back farther, hands barely touching the branch he sat on. Not to be outdone, Brenna also leaned back, giggling when she nearly lost her balance.

"Would it be very awful to live here?" Leander asked suddenly, sitting up.

She frowned, "No."

"Do you want to?"

"Do you want me to?"

Her cousin thought for a long moment, seriously studying every inch of her with his dark eyes, "I think so."

"I don't know. There would be no one to take care of Grandpa if I weren't there."

"Maybe he could come too." The boy suggested.

"I don't think he'd want to."

"Oh."

"Besides, I don't think Uncle Ron likes Grandpa very much."

"Yeah."

"You both had better get down before Mum sees you." Caleb shouted at them.

Sighing heavily, Leander swung to the ground and watched Brenna follow him.

"Will you talk to him about it?"

"What?" She seemed confused.

"Talk to your Grandfather about moving in with us."

"Oh," She said, "Yeah, I can talk to him about it."

"Thanks." He hugged her briefly and they both went to play in another part of the garden.

* * *

His sobs broke her heart. They seemed to come from somewhere deep inside, bursting forth with such violence that he was barely able to breathe. At first he had wept silently, burying his face against her neck, but slowly they had grown into animal-like howls. His fingers were gripping her arms tightly, leaving dark bruises that would ache for days.

"Remus." She whispered in his ear.

He continued to weep.

"Remus, come on, sweetheart." Carefully she began to pry his fingers from her tender arms.

"I… I…" He managed between gasps for breath.

"It's time to sleep now."

"Don't leave."

"I won't."

"Please." He begged loosening his hold slightly.

"Do you remember?" She asked, guiding him to his feet.

"No…No… what?" Another sob racked his body.

"Today… there was a leaf."

Their progress to the bed was slow but steady, once upright he seemed to know where he was going.

"The leaf caught in my hair, do you remember?"

With a patience rarely seen, Tonks helped him to the bed. His hands clung to her still, though now it was for support.

"Your hair…" Slowly a light came to his stormy blue eyes.

"Yes." She smiled and tucked the sheet around him.

"It's a different color."

"Yes, but do you remember the leaf?"

"Stay with me."

"Always." She touched his flushed face and kissed his lips.

"A wish."

"Yes."

"Come to bed." He pleaded and pulled on her wrist.

"Alright."

Quickly she pulled off her shoes and the more cumbersome articles of clothing and climbed beneath the covers.

"You made a wish."

"Yes."

"I'm sorry I hurt you." He whispered and pulled her close.

His thoughts were becoming disjointed, it wouldn't be long before he fell asleep.

"Don't worry about it."

"A leaf fell in your hair."

"Do you want to know what I wished?"

"Hmm."

"Are you asleep?"

There was no answer.

"I made my wish for you." She murmured and began the long wait until he woke.


	4. Before Sorrow

A/N This is a flashback. Not the present. Anything labeled "before" is a flashback. Just making sure that was straight.

Anyway, I only got one review on the last chapter… oh well. We can't all be winners. Thankfully I'm not the kind of person who stops writing just cause people don't review.

Nycgrl- thanks again. Clues will be given as to the true nature of the situation eventually. Probly the next chapter. Hope this sheds some light on the past.

Before

He was merely a shadow, a vague memory of his former self. His green eyes had lost their luster and dark circles lay beneath them as though he had not slept in days. The once strong young man now seemed gaunt and malnourished, flesh pale and tight across his bones. Harry Potter was weak and barely holding on.

"Really, Harry, you have to eat." Remus chided gently, again pushing the plate of crackers toward the young man.

"I'm not hungry."

The older man nodded and set the plate in the middle of the table, still within easy reach of his young friend but not obviously so.

"What is it that brings you out here, then?" The man said, taking a seat.

"This is a lovely house," Harry said, looking around the small kitchen.

"Yes, my great grandfather was quite the craftsman."

"It's just so far away, are you sure it's safe?"

"I'll agree it may need a little work, but the foundation is sound and I believe this to be a much … safer arrangement for the rest of you."

Harry seemed to think this over, looking the older man over carefully, "I don't like you being out here all alone."

"Well, it really isn't your choice."

Nervously, Harry ran his tongue over his bottom lip, "I'd like you to come and live with Ginny and I."

Remus leaned back in his chair, raising an eyebrow curiously, "Have you spoken of this with Ginny?"

"Ginny… she's not herself."

"Harry…"

"Look, I don't want to talk about it. I don't. It's over and done with, life goes on." Harry interrupted quickly.

"Life does go on, but you need to take time to mourn. There is nothing wrong with being sad."

"I don't have time for that. My wife… she's a mess, she needs me to be strong. I refuse to let her down."

"How has she been?"

"Not well."

The anger drained from Harry. Slumping over, he seemed to fold inward until his head was buried in his hands.

"I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"Of losing her."

With a growl the younger man rubbed his fists against his closed eyes, refusing to let himself cry.

"It's okay, you can cry if you want."

"Do you know how long we've been trying to have a baby? Do you have any idea?" His eyes blazed.

"Yes. I remember."

"We were ready to give up. Nothing worked. Seemed it wasn't meant to be. Then suddenly she was pregnant and we were going to be parents." A tear escaped and was ignored as it ran down to the tip of his nose.

Remus stood and went around the table to place a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"It's not fair."

"I know."

"It's just not fair." Harry repeated, another tear following the first.

"I know." Gently he smoothed several untamed locks of black hair.

Silent tears ran down the young man's face, he made no move to wipe them away. Instead he leaned against the older man's middle and wept.

* * *

The house seemed empty when he returned home. A bit of light shone through the heavy curtains and cast unfamiliar shadows on the wall. Every floor board squeaked with a deafening volume as he made his way down the hall. Though the pictures on either wall waved for his attention, Harry kept his gaze straight ahead, refusing to acknowledge the memories they evoked. 

"Ginny?" He called up the stairs.

There was no answer. Slowly he climbed the steps, each one a trial demanding every bit of his energy.

"Gin?"

The bathroom door stood ajar. His stomach clenched in worry at her failure to answer his calls. With a trembling hand he pushed the door open the rest of the way.

She lay in the bathtub, head tilted strangely, water covering half her mouth. It was a long moment before he could speak.

"Ginny?" His voice was barely a whisper.

Mind racing he stepped forward. He shouldn't have left her alone. He should have waited until she was better. Wide eyed he dropped to his knees next to the tub, a sob rising in his throat.

"Gin." Her eyes fluttered open and she jerked in surprise.

"Harry?"

"God Ginny… I thought." Heedless of the water he hugged her tightly.

"What? Harry?"

"You didn't answer… and the water… I thought…" He couldn't finish the sentence.

She laughed a little and pulled away, "Thought I'd clean myself up a bit before you go home. Must have fallen asleep."

"Don't scare me like that." He whispered breathlessly and kissed her forehead.

"I didn't mean to."

The stress of the last few days had taken it's toll, leaving her pale and weak. Her face seemed darker, shadows pooled in the hollows of her cheeks. Evidence of tears recently shed lay in her red rimmed eyes and swollen lips.

"This water is freezing." He stated, looking down at his very wet shirt.

"Could you get my robe?"

Using him for leverage she rose to her feet and allowed him to wrap her robe around her shivering body.

"Why were you so late?" She questioned as they made their way down the hall to the bedroom.

"Lost track of time. Remus and I were talking."

"How is he?"

"Well enough. I worry about him, though. That house is so far away."

"He can take care of himself."

Harry sat at the foot of the bed and watched as she laid out her pajamas, "I know."

"Do you?"

"What?"

She sighed, "You worry to much."

"Maybe."

"He's an adult. I think he can handle living on his own."

There was a pause in the conversation as she donned her night shirt and pajama pants.

"I asked him to come and live with us."

"Whatever for?" Grabbing her wand from the bedside table she mutter a word and her hair fell softly over he shoulders rather than sticking wetly to her neck.

"I thought… I just thought you might… you might like some company during the day."

She blinked at him, "I don't need a baby-sitter."

"That's not what I meant."

"What did you mean?"

"I have to go back to work soon. You seem so… depressed… I just thought you might not like to be alone."

"I am sad." She admitted seriously, "But I'll be okay."

"I just feel so helpless." Harry said, looking at her sadly.

"Come to bed."

"I'm really not tired."

"Do you want to help me?" Her voice was kind but firm.

"Yes."

"Then come to bed."

A bit reluctantly he stripped to his boxers and climbed under the covers beside her.

"Nox Noctis." She said and the lights went out.

Minutes passed as they lay in the dark.

"You can hold me." She whispered, touching his arm.

"I just… I didn't…" Carefully he pulled her close and pressed his cheek against her shoulder.

She felt soft and warm, as she always had. Some part of him feared that she would break, shatter beneath his fingers, should he be too rough. The selfish part of him, however, enjoyed her closeness and refused to let her go.

"This isn't the end, you know." She murmured.

"What?"

"I want to try again."

He peered at her uncertainly through the darkness, "Are you sure? The Healer said…"

"I'm sure." She cut him off.

"I…" He stammered, tightening his grip on her.

"We'll give it a month and we'll try again."

"What if we can't?" The words were barely audible.

"We can. We did. We just have to keep trying."


	5. Conversation

A/N This chapter did not go as planned. I had intended for several things to happen in the first part and they didn't. The second part ended sooner than I thought. I dunno, this story is taking on a life of its own. If it starts writing itself while I'm not here, I'll know something is up.

Silverkaze- Thanks so much. I'm not one to bring Sirius back from the dead or anything. Why deny the truth? And you can only have so much "Moony mourns the loss of Padfoot" before you go insane.

Nycgrl- thanks for keeping with it. Sorry for the long time between updates. Work has taken more of my time than I thought it would. I like Harry and Ginny myself. But I'm open to ideas as well. Oh and you got your wish from earlier, Snape makes an appearance.

BlackHorntailJunior- Thank you so much. There will be more Remus/Tonks in the future and much more suspense.

Conversation

"Hold tight to my hand." Remus instructed as he led Brenna through Diagon Alley.

She did not respond, but gripped his fingers harder than before. People bustled past and several times she nearly lost her grip as a careless shopper shoved by.

"We've only one more stop to make and then we'll go home. I promise." He told her.

"Yes." She whispered, pressing closer to him.

Remus was not very fond of large crowds. It had not always bothered him, but with his move to the country he found solitude was preferable to a press of strangers. Tonks had suggested that it was the wolf, crying to be free. Animal instincts causing him to feel cornered.

"Here it is." He pulled the girl into a nearby shop and finally breathed a sigh of relief.

Inside the building brightly colored signs flashed from every wall. Remus did not stop to read them, but instead went directly to the front desk and tapped the bell near the register.

"Don't touch anything." He told Brenna as they waited.

"I know." She answered, slipping her hand from his grip and wandering off to have a closer look at some of the displays.

"Remus!" A voice called as the door to the back room opened.

"George."

"I knew you'd be by today, end of the full moon and all." The younger man said with a smile.

"Am I that predictable?"

"Very much so."

"How have things been? Business good?"

"Well enough, why don't you come in the back and have a cup of tea?"

"That sounds grand."

George waved his hand at the front of the store and immediately the words "back in 20 minutes" appeared on the door.

"I see you brought my niece to see me as well," He grinned harder. "Oi, Brenna."

She looked up, startled, "I know you."

"Come on in the back with your grandfather and I."

Quickly she hurried over and grabbed hold of her uncle's hand, "Ok."

Soon Remus and George were sitting in a pair of shabby overstuffed armchairs sipping tea. Brenna had been given paper and crayons and was coloring quietly in an adjoining room.

"So, have you heard from Fred?" Remus asked quietly.

"Well, you just come right out with it, don't you?"

The older man blinked over his cup of tea and waited.

"You always ask the same thing, and every time I think you couldn't possibly ask it again."

"He's your brother."

"I know very well what he is." There was a weariness to his voice.

"So?"

"Yes. I heard from him this morning. He sent me his latest invention and a brief explanation of the ingredients."

"At least he thought to write."

George snorted and took a long gulp of his tea, "So, how has Ron been treating you?"

"I suppose I deserved that." Remus smirked.

"Well?"

"Same as always."

"He never was very smart."

"It's not a lack of intelligence, I might react the same way in his position."

"It's amazing, despite all the things he put you through and all the things he says, you never cease to defend him."

"I understand his frustration. His best friend is gone. Ron can only wonder why he wasn't trusted to raise Harry's child."

"Whatever the reason, it's done. It's been three years."

Both were silent for a time, listening to Brenna's quiet humming in the other room.

"How are your parents?"

"I've been avoiding the Burrow lately."

"Molly still upset with you, then?"

"When isn't Mum upset with me?"

"I would have thought things had calmed down."

"They have, everything is fine until I go over. I don't think I can stand for her to tell me how I might have stopped him from leaving. He's a grown man, fully capable of making his own choices."

"Yes."

"But the way she tells it, I drove him away. If I had been more understanding, if I had listened to him, if I had given him what he needed…" George spat.

"I take it she doesn't know the whole story yet."

"No, she's still blissfully unaware that what he needed was my girlfriend."

"Did Fred mention her when he wrote?"

"He wouldn't. He knows how much that would hurt me."

Again they sat in silence.

"Well," George sighed, "How went the full moon?"

"Same."

"Makes me wonder if Snape is even trying to fix the problem."

"He is. I think he sees it as a challenge. Perhaps there is no way to stop it."

"Is Tonks still sitting with you?"

Remus paused and stared at his cold tea, "Yes."

"How is the illustrious Lady Tonks?"

"Good."

George leaned forward and looked hard at his friend's face.

"Yes?" Remus asked.

"What happened?"

The older man looked up from his tea cup and frowned, "I hit her."

"How badly?"

"She's bruised."

"If you like… I can sit with you." George offered.

Slowly Remus set his cup on the low table in front of them, "I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Why not?"

"To be very honest, I'm afraid she wouldn't come back." Remus admitted.

"I see. Well, the offer still stands."

"Thank you."

"I really should open the shop again." The young man said with a small smile.

"Yes."

"You know you can come by other days of the month." George offered, getting to his feet.

"Brenna." Remus called.

They gathered her drawings and readied themselves for the mass of shoppers. Brenna hugged George tightly and he kissed her cheek.

"I suppose my brother told you of his plans this week?" George mentioned thoughtfully.

"No. We don't speak much."

"He thinks he has reason to raid Malfoy Manor. What with that new law, it was nearly impossible to get through the paperwork, but he thinks he's cornered him."

"Do you honestly think he'll find anything?"

"He thinks he will, I guess that's all that matters."

* * *

It was quiet beneath the flutterby bush. The sunlight filtered through the branches and created strange shapes in the dirt. These fascinated Brenna and she traced them with her fingers. Sometimes she would pretend she was writing in a different language, one that only she knew. Just as she was finishing a sentence, the bush shivered and ruined her concentration.

"Stop moving." She whispered and brushed her hand over the branches to calm it.

The bush had once belonged to her grandfather's grandmother. An entire day had been spent trying to figure out how old that made the bush; she settled on "ancient". Years of neglect had made it wild and seemingly untamable. The branches shook angrily at anyone who approached and sometimes little twigs and leaves would fly out and pelt the offending person until they left.

Neville had come to have a look at it the first week they lived in the house. He inspected it carefully from a safe distance, once crouching silently behind the stone wall that surrounded the front garden. After observing its habits and getting hit in the face with a shower of twigs, he declared that it would have to be destroyed.

"Haven't seen this much aggression since I helped Professor Sprout treat the tentacula for leaf rot." He winced as another stick bounced off his shoulder.

Brenna had promptly burst into tears. She had loved the flutterby from the first second she saw it. With a determined look she insisted that they let it alone. It wasn't until several hours worth of arguing and crying that the adults were convinced to leave the old bush where it was.

"There… all done." She grinned as the last shape was drawn.

Content with her work, the little girl stretched out on her stomach and peered through the thick maze of branches at the world around her. To one side there was the stone fence, broken in places and no longer able to keep animals or intruders from wrecking the garden. If she leaned forward just right she could see the front of the house through a hole in the stonework. Off to the other side was the forest. It was not a real forest, merely a piece of uncleared land.

Her grandfather had told her the history of the land, but she only remembered bits of it. His great-grandfather had built it… or maybe his great-great-grandfather. Whoever it was, they had liked their privacy, and several miles of trees seemed the perfect place. There had been other details to the story but she hadn't paid attention to them.

Just as the warm sun was making her drowsy a loud crack echoed around her. The branches of the bush closed over her and it shook menacingly. Quickly she shifted until she could see the front gate, trying to get a glimpse of whoever had just apparated.

A tall man in black robes stood quite close to her hiding place, though he seemed to take no notice of her. With a sour look, he shoved the rotting gate open and stepped onto the overgrown front path. His footsteps were quick and by the time she had crawled to the hole in the wall, he was already cursing the rickety front step.

As soon as the door had opened and shut again she scrambled over the wall, across the grass until she sat beneath the kitchen window.

"She's listening." Snape said quietly.

"She always is." Her grandfather answered.

"She's only nine, perhaps she shouldn't be allowed to eavesdrop."

"It's fine. Would you like some tea, Severus?"

"No."

"Very well."

There was the sound of chairs scraping on the floor.

"Was there any change?" Snape asked after a moment of silence.

"Very little."

"You still became aggressive?"

"She has a bruise on her eye to prove it."

Brenna wondered absently who was bruised, but quickly forgot as she tried to hear what they were saying.

"And the second night?" Snape asked.

"I… I just remember crying… I don't know why." His voice cracked.

A long moment passed before anyone spoke.

"To be honest, I'm running out of options." Snape admitted.

"I suppose I should be happy that it works as much as it does."

"While it does take the bite out of your bark, the side effects are simply too much for the human body to withstand for prolonged periods of time. The more often you use the potion and afterward experience such an extreme lack of emotional control, the more stress your body is under."

"Are you saying I should stop taking the potion?"

"And risk the lives of the people living in this area? It's not as isolated as you'd like to think."

A chair scraped across the tile and the floor creaked as someone stood.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Her grandfather asked, his voice edged in anger.

"That is entirely your choice. I will continue making the potion as was requested of me. You must decide whether to use it or not, though I would take your granddaughter's life into consideration. Should you decide against the potion and she is nearby when you change… the results would be most devastating."

"Assuming I do continue with it, how long until I break down? How long before I simply can't take it?"

"That would all depend upon your ability to cope."

"What would you suggest, then?" The anger was gone, replaced by exhaustion.

"I doubt that another dose would push you over that very thin line. The potion will be delivered the same time this month and I will continue to explore other options."

"Right."

A sound in the trees distracted Brenna for a moment and when she began listening again, the men were heading to the front door.

"I suppose you've heard of Weasley's plan to raid Malfoy Manor?" Snape asked standing in the threshold.

"Yes."

"Should be interesting to see what he learns."

"You mean about Harry?"

"I know what I saw. Perhaps, when he's discovered Draco's secrets, I will be considered credible again."

"I hope he finds closure, whatever the results."

"Indeed," Snape said dismissively, "You might tell the child what can happen to those who eavesdrop."

"I'll be sure to."

"Good day." With a sudden noise, he was gone.


	6. Faolan's Theory

A/N Sorry for the wait. I had trouble with this chapter. Everyone talks way to much in this story. Not that I mind, it has to be the way it has to be, but I just want to abbreviate. Anyway, enjoy and don't stop reviewing.

TrinityDD- Thanks for reviewing, hope I don't disappoint.

ArwenLumos- Thanks so very much. This chapter has much development, wordy as it is.

BlackHorntailJunior- Remus has a long way to go, but I think he'll manage. Keep reading.

Nycgrl- Oh, the computer. We still lack volume control on the screen, any and all games, as well as various other programs that we can't reinstall, but I did get my writing program back. Also, happy endings aren't what they appear. While something might seem happy, it's not underneath. I'm not a fan of happy endings.

I am a fan of hope. No matter how this ends up, there will be hope for a better future.

George is special, I didn't like him before now. Snape is wonderful and will be back. He's fairly important. Thanks for reviewing.

* * *

She watched him sleep. Her feet tingled beneath her as she sat on the floor beside the sofa. Judging by the shadows stretching across the living room floor, it was long past the time when he was supposed to have woken up. It was difficult to say how long she had been sitting there, guarding him as he dreamed. Early afternoon had passed slowly beneath her flutterby bush and so she wandered indoors looking for something to occupy her time. 

He lay sleeping soundly on the couch in the living room, one arm tucked beneath his head, legs curled close. It was tempting to wake him, knowing he wouldn't be grouchy, but instead she let him be. After a moment of watching she had sat on the floor and leaned her head close to his, enjoying the safety that came from being so close. He was her grandfather and he scared all the nightmares away.

"Grandpa." She whispered, touching his cheek lightly.

His eyes opened tiredly, taking a moment to focus.

"Brenna… I must have dozed off."

"It's late." She explained, pointing at the window.

He nodded and sat up with a loud groan.

"We'd best get moving then, Mrs. McMahon will be expecting her groceries." This statement was followed by a yawn.

Brenna grinned and got to her feet, wincing slightly as the blood rushed back to her extremities.

"How long were you sitting there?" He asked, also standing.

"A while." She shrugged and led the way to the kitchen.

"Am I wrinkled?" He asked, turning around dramatically in front of her.

She giggled and shook her head.

"Alright then, off we go." A muttered word and a wave of his wand set the cloth bags full of produce hovering and another word sent them ahead of him a few paces.

Brenna took tight hold of her grandfather's hand. The walk between their home and Mrs. McMahon's house was long and she did not want to lose her way in the forest at night.

"Grandpa?" She said after a moment.

"Yes?"

"I've been thinking."

There was silence as he waited for her to continue, "About?"

"Leander said that Uncle Ron wanted me to come and live with them. He said that I needed to be around people my own age."

"I see." His voice had lowered a bit and Brenna was not sure if she wanted to continue.

"Are you… are you going to have me live with them?"

"Do you want to live with them?"

In all her hours of thinking, she had not considered that.

"I don't know."

"If you wanted to live with them, you could. It would make your uncle very happy." His fingers tightened around her own.

"Would you come too? Would you live there with us?"

"No."

"You could come to visit, though."

"I doubt your uncle would appreciate my presence."

"No. I don't want to live with them." She said firmly.

Glancing up she saw him smile. They continued on in silence for a while.

"Aunt Luna told me a story." Brenna whispered.

"Really? What story?"

"She told me about the night I was born."

"What did she say?"

"I was early. She said I was just like my father. Potters can never wait for things to happen on their own, we have to help them along."

Her grandfather chuckled a little, "She's very right. Your father had no patience, a fact that often got him in trouble."

"Am I like my father, then?"

"Oh yes. You have his eyes and his daring, but there is a bit of your mother as well."

"I miss them."

"Me too."

* * *

He was not an imposing man, average height and a light build. Thick brown hair shadowed his eyes and reminded Remus of a sheep dog. Yet, despite his friendly smile and easy demeanor, something about him made the other man uncomfortable. 

"Hello. You must be Remus and little Brenna. I'm Faolan, Meg's nephew." His voice made the hairs on the back of Remus' neck stand on end.

"Yes. We've brought the groceries." He managed, while trying desperately to understand the discomfort he was feeling.

"Of course. My aunt went to bed early this evening. She mentioned that you might stop by, though I had hoped it would be sooner. I'm not terribly fond of the dark." Faolan said, letting them pass by.

"I see."

"Really, it isn't so much the dark that bothers me, it's the moonlight."

"Oh." Remus was barely listening to the younger man's words; instead he focused on putting the groceries where they belonged.

"Must seem strange for a grown man to worry about such a thing."

"Yes. You know, Mrs. McMahon hasn't mentioned you before." The current topic was making Remus a bit uncomfortable.

"My work requires a lot of travel. This is the first time in ages I've been able to stop and see her."

"What is it that you do?"

"I teach." A strange smile came over Faolan's face as he paused. "Behavioral Science."

"Interesting."

"Wouldn't you like to stay for a cup of tea?"

"No, it is past Brenna's bed time."

"Oh. Well then, it was nice meeting you."

Remus nodded and took tight hold of his granddaughter's hand, "Yes, nice meeting you as well."

Before the young man could say another word, Remus led Brenna out into the night.

"Why did we leave so quickly?" Brenna asked, trotting to keep up with her grandfather's quick pace.

"Hush." He answered.

The uneasiness felt in Mrs. McMahon's house seemed to follow them through the forest. It seemed no matter how quickly they walked or how evasive the path, something was always right at their heels. A snap of a twig, the crunch of leaves or the faint sound of breathing gave life to their pursuer.

"What's wrong?" Brenna asked as they stopped for a moment to listen.

He held up his hand and signaled her to be quiet. Close by, something moved, he quickly gathered the little girl into his arms and once again hurried towards their house.

It seemed hours before the familiar stone walls and overgrown garden came into sight. Pausing only to open the gate, they hurried inside and locked the door behind them.

"What was it?" She asked, gripping his shirt tightly.

"Just… nothing…"

"Were you scared?"

He looked at her frightened face and sighed, "No. Let's get you tucked in for the night."

"What if it gets in the house?"

"Nothing is going to get in the house." He assured her as they walked up the stairs.

She stood uncertainly in front of her bedroom door, shivering a little from the cool night air, her hand resting on the doorknob.

"Here, I'll go first." He said and stepped into the room, "Lux Lucis."

The sudden light blinded them both for a moment, but the room was as it should be. White lace curtains on the window, a glass of water on the bedside table, and the covers turned down. The child's relief was visible as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'll go outside while you change clothes."

"Are you going to tuck me in?" She asked, frowning.

"Of course."

"Stay here."

"Alright." He agreed and turned his back to give her some privacy.

The fear was slowly ebbing from his mind. Whatever had caused their flight through the forest was gone now. Probably a figment of his imagination.

"Okay." She said.

Turning, he found her in bed, clutching one of the extra pillows close.

"Go to sleep." He whispered and tucked the covers tightly around her.

"Will you be in your room?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"Nox Noctis." He said and the room was suddenly dark.

"Leave me a light." She asked quietly.

"Vesperes Lacunari." Suddenly the ceiling was covered by dimly glowing stars.

"Thank you."

"Good night." Remus said and shut the door behind him.

His thoughts again strayed to the strange chase through the forest. It could not have been imagined, the sounds had been real enough. The sense of anxiety still lingered in his mind. Shivering with more than cold, he went back down the stairs and to the front door.

Whatever had followed them might still be lurking, might be waiting for an opportunity to attack. Perhaps it was hiding just outside, biding its time until the lights were out and it could break into the house.

"You are a grown man, you aren't supposed to be afraid of the dark." He muttered as he gripped the doorknob.

With a jerk he opened it to find Faolan standing in front of him.

"Remus." He said with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" Remus asked, careful to hide his shock.

"I followed you."

"So it was you, then."

"Yes." The young man's smile never wavered.

"You know, you scared my granddaughter. I don't appreciate that."

"I'm sorry, but I had to be sure which of you it was."

"Was what?"

"This would be much easier to explain if I were allowed inside."

"You can explain just as well from where you are." Remus crossed his arms and waited.

"You see, I knew it had to be one of you. The feeling was unmistakable."

"What are you talking about?"

Faolan sighed and looked thoughtful, "You and I, we share a… condition."

"What might that be?"

"Lycanthropy."

Remus stared at him for a long time. It was not unreasonable, there were many werewolves in the world; eventually they had to cross paths.

"Please, can I come in, it's a bit cold."

"Yes." the older man said and stepped aside.

"Thank you."

Still considering, Remus led the way to the living room where Faolan made himself comfortable in one of the arm chairs.

"Why did you follow us?"

"I thought it might be your granddaughter, so I followed to see which of you would react. You became nervous and tried to lose me, while the child remained oblivious." Faolan explained.

"Why did it matter which of us…?"

"If it had been Brenna, I might have approached you differently."

"Look, why don't you just explain yourself completely and stop playing games." Remus was losing patience.

"Very well," he began, "I have a theory."

"About?"

"About… us… werewolves. I was bitten ten years ago while hiking. After they realized what had happened and foresaw the inevitable outcome, my wife and family made it very clear I was not to come near them."

"Yes."

"After I was released from the hospital I went on a quest. I was going to find every available piece of information I could about lycanthropy and those who suffer from it."

"Typical reaction. I myself went through a phase like that."

Faolan nodded, "My findings were disheartening. In every text werewolves were monsters. I was doomed to kill innocent people. If I was lucky, I would live in solitude for the rest of my days, though my life seemed far more likely to end in a silver bullet to the head."

"My conclusion as well." Remus agreed.

"It wasn't until after a very painful transformation that I realized I was going about it all wrong. As I looked at my worn and scarred face in the mirror, I realized that I was man. I was human. All of that research had been from the perspective of an outsider.

Regular people do not understand the transformation or the pull of the moon. They see us as monsters because they do not identify with our plight."

"And we like to eat their flesh at the apex of this 'plight," The older man stated smugly.

"I decided that I did not need to research werewolves or man-wolves. I already knew how to be a man. I needed to learn how to be a wolf." Faolan said with a smile.

"Romantic notion."

"I learned many things while observing them."

"Such as?" Remus asked curiously. Despite his misgivings about Faolan, it was almost comforting to have someone who understood.

"I knew you would ask that." He said leaning forward in his chair, "I learned the true nature of our existence."

"You'll have to be more specific."

"We aren't meant to be alone."

"I don't follow."

"Wolves live in a pack. They are not solitary creatures," Faolan explained, eyes gleaming with excitement, "they thrive on companionship and family. When separated from the pack they become frightened and violent; this is when they are the most dangerous. A cornered wolf will resort to any means to escape."

"Are you saying that werewolves should gather together and form a … pack… of some sort?"

A disturbing grin spread across the younger man's face, "Yes."

"That's illegal, the ministry passed the law years ago stating that no more than two werewolves were allowed to congregate in a populated area during the week of the full moon."

"Then the trick would be to find an unpopulated area."

"I'm not fully convinced that this theory is sound."

"Then why not give it a try?" The grin grew wider still.

"What?"

"I have spent that last five years traveling all over Europe, forming a pack. We meet every month in a place outside the ministry's boundaries."

"Sounds lovely, but I have things under control." Remus assured him with a smile.

"Really? You take the potion, then?"

"Yes."

"Death disguised as a blessing. Slow-acting poison."

"Its side effects are unpleasant, but there is no danger of hurting anyone."

"Except yourself. The ministry authorized the research that created the potion. It is my belief that their intentions were not to help those suffering from lycanthropy, but to incapacitate and eventually kill them."

"I see."

"Look, you are more than welcome to continue your slow suicide, perhaps it's the end you hoped for. However, I would be more willing to leave you alone in the future, if you agreed to join us this month. If you are uncomfortable or if you still have doubts, you don't have to come back."

A sudden noise from the doorway startled both of them.

"Grandpa?" Brenna whispered, looking uncertain.

Remus smiled reassuringly, "Come here, nothing to be afraid of."

She gave the other man a sidelong glance and hurried to her grandfather's side.

"I… I had a nightmare, you weren't in bed." She whispered in his ear, twisting a handful of her blue nightgown nervously.

"It's okay, I promise." He answered and kissed her forehead.

"Safe?"

"Safe." Remus gestured to the doorway. "Why don't you wait outside while I say goodbye to our guest?"

She nodded, and with another uncertain glance at Faolan, did as she was told.

"I'll need some time to think." Remus said, getting to his feet.

"Of course, I'll come by a few days before the event."

"Yes."


	7. Before Family

A/N Please refrain from throwing things or getting angry. There was an "accident" with the computer. This entire story was erased and replaced with a very badly written three page report on the death penalty. I was assured though, that my brother's homework is much more important than my Harry Potter nonsense, no matter how much time and effort I've put into it. Therefore, I shouldn't be upset, but should rejoice that I could play an integral role in my brother finally getting a passing grade in his English class. I feel so much better knowing that. Don't you?

Anyway, this is a flashback, don't be fooled. Enjoyed reading.

Chexbb- hope I didn't lose you during the long pause in writing. Please continue. As for Tonks liking the Pack… I dunno. We'll see. As for what waits for Ron in Malfoy Manor… evil laughter wouldn't everyone like to know.

TinitDD- Thank you so much. I love my Remus as well. He's very huggable. Keep reading.

Nycgrl- Sorry about the updating… but we all much sacrifice for the ones we love, right? I'm kind of freaked out and intrigued as well, not sure where some of this will lead, but pay attention. There is a bit of foreshadowing or something in this chapter. Hint hint.

* * *

"Please state your full name and rank."

"Harry James Potter, Auror 3rd class."

"State the name of your supervisor."

"Kingsley Shacklebolt."

Harry shifted nervously in his seat, unable to find a comfortable position.

"You need not worry, Mr. Potter, I assure you this is only a formality." Amelia Bones told him with a practiced smile that did nothing to slow his quickly beating heart.

"Of course." He replied, finding it difficult to speak.

"Now, please explain in great detail the events of the evening of June fifth."

"I was working late, catching up on some paperwork that Ron and I had let slip." He began.

"By Ron, I assume you mean Ronald Weasley?"

"Yes, we were working when a message arrived from my wife. She said she was at her mother's house because she thought she had seen someone outside our house. I was worried and showed the message to Ron. We immediately left to investigate."

"Did you think she might have been mistaken?"

"My family has been threatened on more than one occasion."

"Yes," She said, pausing to write something down, "What did you find when you arrived at the house?"

"We Apparated to the front garden and found the front door open," Harry continued, "After a quick search of the lower level, we ventured upstairs. As we topped the landing someone stepped out of the shadows and cast a spell that sent Ron flying past me down the steps."

"What spell was used?"

"The Cruciatus Curse. I retaliated with a Stunning Spell, but our attacker was quicker than I, and blocked it. Another spell was sent towards me and missed, so I disarmed him using Expelliarmus

"Why didn't you use something more powerful?" Amelia asked curiously.

"I…" Harry paused to think, "I was taught to disarm or stun, I never thought to use something more powerful."

"Continue."

"It was dark and I lost my footing, The man shoved past me and down the stairs before I could raise my wand to cast another spell. I ran after him, only stopping to check on Ron. I followed him out the door and across the small field behind our home. I caught up with him as he caught his cloak on the stone wall that surrounds my land."

"And did you see who the person was?"

"Lucius Malfoy."

"Did this surprise you?"

"No, I was present at his trial. Before they took him away, he swore to get his revenge. I had heard he escaped but a month passed and nothing happened, I thought he might have forgotten…" Harry paused and shook his head ruefully.

"Please go on."

"He raised his arm as if to cast a spell, I quickly cast Full Body Bind. I didn't see that he wasn't holding a wand… I should have noticed." His voice shook a little, "He stood very straight and then fell… his head hit the stone wall… there was a lot of blood. I did not intend to kill him."

There was a long moment of silence as Amelia finished her parchment and laid her quill on the desk.

"There really is no need to look so nervous, I'm not about to punish you for protecting your family."

"He was unarmed. I killed an unarmed man."

"I will admit you acted rashly and that perhaps you might have paid a bit more attention, but Lucius Malfoy was a Death Eater. He was responsible for the deaths of hundreds of people, muggle and wizard alike. His passing will not be mourned."

Harry met her gaze evenly, "He has a son. Draco will grieve."

"Yes." The woman agreed reluctantly.

"In the end, it really doesn't matter who he was or who I am, he was unable to defend himself and I killed him."

Amelia gave him a grim smile and nodded, "I had forgotten you trained with Alastor. He always had a unique sense of right and wrong. I see it was not wasted on you. What would you have me do?"

"Something… anything… I've already been the hero who defeated Voldemort, I don't need to be the hero who killed Lucius Malfoy."

"Very well, you are up for a promotion very soon. You can expect to be passed over."

"Thank you."

* * *

"Ron?" Harry called, keeping a fair distance from doorway of his friend's cubicle.

Ron's space was inevitably several degrees colder than the rest of the office. He swore it helped him concentrate, that it honed his senses and gave him an edge. Harry knew better; the cold temperature was used to keep Ron awake after a long day. Paperwork had a tendency to put the young Weasley to sleep, but the colder his work space, the more likely he was to get it done.

The small room was empty so Harry leaned against the partition to wait. His eyes scanned the pictures that covered his friend's desk and walls. Hermione smiled out from nearly all of them. In one she wore a very simple white dress with a few flowers in her hair: their wedding day. It had been a small affair, only family and close friends. No one seemed to notice the bride's slightly rounded belly, and there had been only smiles when Leander was born five months later.

Thinking of his nephew brought a smile to Harry's face and reminded him of Ginny, eight months pregnant with their own child.

"Harry!" Ron's voice pulled him from his thoughts.

"Oh, I was waiting for you. I thought we might…" the look on Ron's face stopped him short, "What's happened?"

"An owl came for you during your meeting."

"Yes."

"Ginny's at the hospital."

The world suddenly ceased to make sense. This wasn't happening, he was still in Amelia's office, perhaps he'd fallen asleep… any minute he would wake up. A cold feeling was spreading from the pit of his stomach up into his chest, wrapping itself around his heart.

"Why?" His voice seemed to echo, as if it belonged to someone else.

"Remus said she was having some pains." Ron replied, taking hold of his friend's arm.

The cold was spreading further, "This can't happen again." he whispered.

"It could be false labor, that happened with Leander loads of times. I almost didn't believe Hermione when it really was time. Let's not panic yet." Ron said, trying to sound light hearted despite his own worry.

"I have to get to the hospital."

"I know."

"Is Remus there with her?"

"He went to get the rest of the family, in case it is real labor."

"So she's alone?" Harry's voice became panicked, "She's there alone?"

"He said they wouldn't let anyone in with her. Come on, we'll go." Ron pulled Harry towards the exit.

Harry didn't remember Apparating to the hospital or speaking with the witch at the reception desk. When he next was aware of his surroundings, he sat in a very small waiting room slouching in a hard-backed chair. Things seemed fuzzy around the edges, as if his eyes weren't focusing quite right.

"Are you feeling any better?" Ron asked, his voice sounding slightly hollow.

"What?"

"I practically had to carry you up here, the nurse wanted to admit you as a patient… are you any better?"

"Ginny?"

"Nothing yet, though the Healer should be in soon to talk with you."

"This isn't right."

"I know."

"She can't… not again… it'll kill her…" He couldn't finish his sentence.

Ron wrapped an arm tightly around his best friend's shoulders, "We don't know anything yet. It could all be a false alarm."

A knock at the door made both men jump and a man in a white robe entered, "Mr. Potter?"

Harry looked up and nodded, "Yes."

"I'm Healer Meadowbrook."

"Ginny?" Her name seemed to encompass all his questions.

"She's doing well."

The icy feeling lessened ever so slightly, "What's wrong with her? Is the baby alright?"

"This is her first child, correct?"

"We were pregnant before, but… she miscarried."

"It is not uncommon for a child to be born early, especially if the mother had difficulty conceiving. I've run a few tests and from what I can see, your daughter is in fine condition and there is no reason she can't be delivered today."

"Can I see my wife?"

"Not yet. Though everything appears normal, I'd like to be prepared in case an emergency should arise. You'll be informed of any changes, Mr. Potter. Just relax. Your wife is in good hands."

Before Harry could respond, the man turned and left.

"She'll be fine, Harry." Ron said reassuringly.

"Yeah."

"Try and think about something else."

"Like what?"

"How did your meeting with Amelia go?"

"Well enough."

"What did she have to say?"

The dark haired man sighed and leaned back to stare at the ceiling, "I'm not getting my promotion."

"What?" Ron sounded confused, "Why not?"

"I killed an unarmed man."

"That's ridiculous, he's a Death Eater. You were defending your family, surely that has to count for something. I'm going to talk to her about this, don't worry Harry, I'll set this right."

"You don't understand." His gaze never waved from the tiles above him.

"What? You should be rewarded, not punished."

"I asked for this. I told her to do it.

"It's… you what?"

Lazily Harry turned his head to meet Ron's confused stare, "I told her to reprimand me."

"Why?"

"It was wrong. I should have been more careful. I should have seen he was unarmed and used a less powerful Stunning Spell."

"Lucius Malfoy spent years trying to kill you. When they raided Malfoy Manor the last time, they emptied hundreds of human bones from a secret dungeon below his dining room. The man was sick, barely human. Not a single person will miss him." His voice rose.

"Draco will."

"Death Eater." Ron spat viciously, jumping to his feet.

"You know better," Harry remained calm, didn't even bother to lift his head, "We both attended his trial. You saw the same as I, there was no mark on his arm."

"You cannot honestly tell me that you feel guilty for killing him." The red head began to pace.

"Yes. Not that he's dead, but that I didn't handle it better. He should have been brought to trial. I had no right to take his life."

"You've taken life before."

"That was different." Harry sat forward, brow furrowed.

"I saw you in battle; mud splattered, blood up to your shoulders and on your face. You didn't feel guilty then."

The other man's eyes flashed dangerously, "That was different. That was war. If it makes any difference to you, I feel guilty now."

Ron opened his mouth to say something more, but stopped. Suddenly he seemed more exhausted than angry and the longer he stared at his best friend the more tired he appeared.

"I didn't know one person could carry so much guilt." He said sadly.

Harry snorted softly, "It takes years of practice."

They gazed at each other a bit longer before Ron finally broke the silence, "I wonder how Ginny is doing?"

* * *

"Sit down, Remus." Luna commanded.

"I don't feel much like sitting." He answered, continuing to stand near the door.

"You're getting to be as bad as Harry, now have a seat." Her voice remained stern.

"Luna…" He began.

"No. Sit."

Reluctantly he lowered himself into the chair next to her. For some reason he felt disconnected, as though he didn't belong.

"There," She smiled, "was that so hard?"

"I should go home."

"Whatever for?"

"This is a time for family, I shouldn't be here."

She laughed and took his hand in her own, causing the many bangles on her wrists to jingle. For as long as he could remember, Luna had possessed a certain calmness. No matter how chaotic a situation became, she retained her composure.

"Family is a word with many meanings." She whispered and squeezed his fingers.

His eyes scanned the room, taking in everything. Harry sat between Ron and Hermione, both of whom had taken one of his hands as though they feared he might try to escape. The young man himself seemed oblivious to their fierce protection as he stared anxiously at the wall in front of him. Neville sat nearby and seemed to be very involved in a conversation with Arthur and Fred. His eyes, however, kept drifting to the woman now holding Remus' hand.

"Your husband is looking at you." He whispered with a small smile.

"I know."

"Aren't you going to smile at him?"

"He knows." She said mysteriously.

Molly was talking very animatedly to Angelina and George about Charlie's request to move back home. The reserve had been closed due to lack of funding, the dragons were being shipped to other reservations and the second oldest Weasley child was without a place to stay. It wouldn't have been a problem but he was bringing one of the baby dragons with him.

"I really think I should go." Remus repeated.

"And I really think you should stay."

He frowned at her.

"Don't give me that look, it upsets me. It's not healthy for a woman in her third trimester to get upset." She stated firmly.

"I'm surprised Neville let you come."

"He could stop me?" She asked with genuine curiosity.

"I guess not."

"We're thinking of naming it Wiloughby."

He blinked at the rapid change in subject, "The baby?"

"Yes, I wanted to name him Leopold, but Neville didn't like it."

"I agree with him."

"So we decided on Wiloughby. Neville wanted him to have a normal name, I think he'll go by Will."

"That's a good name."

"Hermione decided on Caleb." Luna said, once again changing topics.

"Really?"

"Yes. She let Ron name Leander, it was only fair."

"Caleb is also a good name."

"I don't know what Ginny decided. I think she's going to let Harry choose."

"Speaking of Harry, he's looking a bit off balance."

The door next to Remus' chair opened and a man in Healer's robes stepped through. Harry shook his two friends off and met him half way.

"The baby?" The young man asked nervously.

"They are both just fine. You can come back and see them if you like." The Healer said with a smile.

Harry nodded eagerly and followed the man out of the room.

* * *

Traditions are funny things. They are passed down through cultures and families for ages, each generation changing them ever so slightly. Yet, even after time has altered these customs until they are no longer recognized by the majority, there is always someone who remembers what they stood for. Molly Weasley was one of those people.

Ancient Wizarding tradition called for a ceremony after the birth of a child, during which each family member would come forward and give their blessing to the newborn. It took place immediately after the child was born, while they were still the most susceptible to magic and usually involved a great deal of ritual. Most modern day wizarding families forewent the pomp and bluster of the ceremony and settled for a small party after the mother and child were home from the hospital.

Molly would have none of it. Each of her children had their own Runing the day they were born, therefore each of her grandchildren would as well. Thus, Harry and Ginny found themselves sitting side by side on the hospital bed, holding their very tiny daughter as each of member of their family came to meet her.

The procession was ordered a certain way, close family was first, then more distant relatives, then friends. Molly and Arthur made their way in first, crying happy tears and smiling. They cuddled their newborn granddaughter and after a long moment whispered their blessings to her. "May you always know which way is home." Arthur said. "May you always have your family." Molly kissed her forehead.

George and Angelina came next, holding hands and smiling ear to ear. They were planning on getting a flat together in the fall, once the twins' latest line of gags had been introduced. Ginny smiled sleepily as they chatted, until Harry reminded them what they were supposed to be doing. "May you always be in good company." George grinned. "May you always catch the snitch." Angelina shrugged when Harry quirked an eyebrow at her.

Fred was alone, which suited him fine. He rocked his niece ever so gently, petted her tiny red cheeks, and generally loved every second of his visit. The new mother was given a soft hug and promised a real one when she was on her feet again, and Harry was slapped heartily on the back. "May you have a wonderful sense of humor." Fred laughed.

After setting his small son on the ground, Ron hugged Harry as hard as he could. Hermione admired the baby and chatted with Ginny about her own pregnancy. Everyone laughed when Leander tried to climb the bed covers to see what the fuss was over. "May you be wise." Hermione said with a smile. "But may you see the wisdom in being foolish." Ron caught his wife's eye and grinned. Leander gurgled and placed a messy kiss on her forehead.

Harry admired Luna's confidence as she walked into the room. Neville followed close behind, trying to hide a self-satisfied smirk, as though his wife had just told him a secret. They both cooed over the baby, marveling at her tiny hands and even tinier fingers. "May you always find what you are looking for." Neville said happily. "May you never fear those who love you." Luna murmured. Then she did something unexpected, "And you, her parents, may she always feel your love."

"Why wouldn't she?" Harry asked, feeling the cold stir in his stomach again.

"Life is a funny thing." Luna replied, as though that answered everything.

"Why wouldn't she be able to feel our love?"

"Calm down, she wasn't insinuating anything." Ginny asked, placing a hand on her husband's arm.

"I… I know…It's just…" He couldn't begin to explain the anxiety he felt.

"Remus is waiting to see you." Neville said, changing the subject.

"I expected him after Molly and Arthur."

"He felt it would have been inappropriate. Though, I tried to tell him."

"Comes from being alone for so long, he has a difficult time understanding the real meaning of family." Luna reached her hands out to be helped from the edge of the bed and her husband obliged.

"We'll send him in." Neville put a possessive arm about his wife's shoulders and together they exited the room.

"I didn't mean to get upset." Harry turned to Ginny.

"I know. You're just worried."

"Yes."

"I don't know if I'll be able to stay awake much longer, would you hold her?"

Gingerly, he took the tiny infant in his arms and held her to his chest.

"Harry?" Remus called, peering around the door frame.

"Come in."

"I didn't want to intrude."

"We expected you earlier." Harry smiled and beckoned his friend closer with one hand.

"Wouldn't have been right. There is an order to these ceremonies, things can go very badly if they are disrupted."

"Sorry about Ginny, she was just so tired." The younger man nodded to the now sleeping woman in the hospital bed.

"It's been a rough day, I'd imagine."

Harry watched as Remus fidgeted a few feet away, he seemed afraid to come closer.

"You can hold her if you like." He offered.

"No. No. I'm sure she's fragile."

"Just hold out your arms, I'll show you how."

"It's alright, really. I'm sure I'll have plenty of time to hold her later on." Remus protested as the baby was placed in his hands. A sudden peace came over his features. It was as though he had been waiting his entire life for that moment, and in that moment he understood everything.

"She's lovely." He whispered.

"Remus, meet your granddaughter."

"What?" The older man asked in surprise.

"She's your granddaughter."

"That's very sweet, but I don't think…"

"Look, my dad isn't here. Sirius isn't here. When it comes right down to it, you're the only father I've had. If anyone deserves to be Brenna's grandfather, you do."

"That's a beautiful name. Is her middle name Lily, then? Or Molly?"

"Neither. Lily was the name… her sister… it was taken. Ginny said that she has plenty of brother's to name their children after her parents. Her name is Brenna James Potter."

"James? Interesting. I like it. You've named my granddaughter well."

"We had something else to ask you." Harry sat nervously on the edge of the bed.

"Yes?"

"Should something happen… to Ginny and I, would you take care of Brenna?"

"You mean, be her guardian? I don't think that would be such a good idea."

"We talked about it, we know the risks and we know you. You'll figure it out."

"Why me? Wouldn't Ron or Neville be more appropriate choices?"

Harry smiled a little as he searched for the words to explain his decision, "Brenna will know her mother's family. She will see them everyday, she will play with them and eat with them and love them. They, in turn, will love her. I have no family to offer, except you."

"Harry…"

"I'm counting on you to tell her what her grandparents were like. To at least give her a sense of completion. You see, Ron has Hermione and Leander and soon he'll have Caleb. Neville has Luna and soon they'll have Will. You have me."

"I don't know about this."

"Trust me."

Remus nodded and again looked at the infant in his arms, "You had a Runing, too."

"Really? I didn't know."

"It wasn't like this. Your parents waited until you were home and then they threw a party. That's when Sirius was named your godfather."

Harry chuckled, "I'll bet he was surprised."

"No," Remus laughed as well, "He practically had to fight for the title. He shifted to his dog form and laid under your crib. If anyone came near he'd growl and snap at them. Eventually your father gave in, for the safety of his guests."

"Was it a good party?"

"Oh yes, Sirius remained as Padfoot for the rest of the night. It's considered bad manners for a human to lap wine from a soup bowl, but it's almost a novelty if a dog does it. Your mother kept refilling the bowl until he passed out and wet the floor at the foot of your parents bed. She said it was a small price to pay for a little peace."

Both men laughed, enjoying the happy memory.

"You haven't given Brenna your blessing yet." Harry reminded him.

Remus brought the child's face up to his own, "May I always be around to look after you."


	8. Necessity

A/N This was a shorter delay than last time. So far the computer has behaved and I've managed to keep everyone away from my files. Not to long until I have my own computer and I can't blame the mysterious disappearances of stories on my family. But at least I'll know it was my fault.

This chapter turned out wonderful, better than I hoped. And for everyone who loves Snape… he makes an appearance. As for Faolan… he's grown beyond what I thought he was. In fact his entire personality changed on me. I like him. Hope everyone else does too.

TrinityDD- There is more to the story of Remus gaining custody of Brenna, but it will come out later. Thanks so much for reviewing. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

Nycgrl- Draco is… Draco. If you've read any of my other things, Supposed Happiness or See You on the Other Side, you'll have an idea how I view the young Malfoy. I'll leave it up to you to decide if he's innocent or not. Just keep in mind who he's related to.

Nixinox- Review as much as you like. Keep your place however you need to. Thanks so much for taking the time to read the story and review. Keep reading.

* * *

Necessity

Apparating had always made Tonks feel a little dizzy. It took a moment to regain her bearings and straighten her lemon colored robes before approaching the old wooden gate. It creaked as she pushed it open and the flutterby bush shook menacingly.

"Brenna?" Tonks called, warily stepping closer to the ominous piece of foliage.

When no one answered she continued on her way through the gate and up the walk. Something shook the tall weeds to the side of the house, followed by a short laugh.

"I guess there isn't anyone home." She said out loud, grinning as she played along.

The rustle of the leaves grew closer.

"I should be on my way, then. I'll just have to eat these Every Flavor Beans on my own."

Suddenly the weeds parted and Brenna Potter practically flew out of them, tackling the older woman and successfully knocking her down.

"I know you." The child said in greeting, as she sat contentedly on Tonks' stomach.

"In some circles it's considered impolite to wrestle guests to the ground."

"I like your hair." Brenna said, admiring the unnatural yellow hue.

"Thank you."

"It matches your robes."

"I'm glad you like the outfit… would you mind getting up?"

"Oh." The young girl stood and let her captive go free.

"You're quick, just like your father. I didn't even have time to brace myself."

Brenna frowned, "Like my father?"

"Yeah." Tonks dusted the dirt from her backside.

"My father was quick?"

"Had to be, he was a Seeker after all. Not to mention an Auror, it takes awfully fast reflexes to train with Mad Eye Moody."

The girl's frown deepened as she thought this over.

"Anyway," The older woman continued, "Where's Remus?"

"Inside. He's fixing the hole in the roof."

"How clever of him."

"I can show you." Brenna offered.

"No, no, I'll find him. You go on and play."

"What about the Every Flavor Beans?"

Tonks laughed and dug into one of her pockets and produced a small bag of candy. "Sorry they're opened, I got curious and ate one. Sardine. Look out for the green ones."

Brenna nodded and hurried off with her candy.

Any other day Tonks would have gladly run after the girl, ready and willing to play whatever game the child had in mind. Together they had explored every hedge and fallen log within shouting distance of the house. It seemed in addition to quick reflexes, Harry's daughter had also inherited his curiosity.

Sighing the woman turned back to the house and continued up the walk to the battered door. The door knocker had long since rusted through and no longer moved with ease. It seemed unlikely that Remus would hear it anyway, so she opened the door and stepped inside.

"Remus?" She called.

The stairs squeaked softly as she climbed them. This strengthened her theory that the house was watching every move she made and whispering about her.

"Remus?" She tried again, rubbing her arms to fight the gooseflesh that rose there.

"Back here." His voice called from the end of the hall.

Shoving the door open she found him kneeling next to a large hole in the floor.

"I thought you were fixing the roof."

"Finished with that. Don't know how well it will hold, I never was much good at repairing things." He grinned up at her.

She frowned, "You know, you could hire someone to fix it."

"I don't have the money right now." He shrugged and went back to inspecting the hole in the floor.

"What about Brenna's money? I thought Harry left it all to her."

"He did. I can't touch it. Ron has the key to the vault and I'm not about to ask any favors of him. Besides, it would be wrong to use her money. She'll need it someday."

"And the money Sirius left you?"

His eyes grew dark, "That's for Brenna's school supplies."

"Yes, but surely there is enough to fix up the house a little…"

"No." He cut her off and held up a hand to end the discussion.

"Remus…"

"That money is for my granddaughter. It feeds her, clothes her and will not be used for anything else." His voice grew harsh and Tonks took a step back.

"He left it to you." She whispered.

"And I'm using it as I see fit." He replied, finally looking at her, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I came to see you."

"I think you succeeded."

This wasn't going as she had planned. "I don't want to fight with you. I'm sorry."

"Well, if you didn't come to criticize my finances, what did you come for?"

"Ron asked me to assist with the upcoming raid. I won't be able to sit with you this month."

"The full moon is in four days."

"I know. I'm sorry. He only asked me yesterday."

"Sounds like Ron." Remus smiled sadly and sat back stretching his legs out in front of him.

"So I thought, if it was alright with you, I'd stay tonight."

"What good will that do?"

His words hurt her a little, "I just thought we could spend some time together."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Brenna."

"She won't mind. I've stayed over before."

"Yes, but you always slept in the guest room. By spending time together, I'm certain you don't mean playing a friendly game of chess after dinner."

"We could, if you liked." She offered with a hopeful smile.

"Yes, we could. And after Brenna was tucked safely into bed? What did you have planned?"

"Look," Tonks sighed with frustration, "I'll just go. Don't worry about it. I'll see you next month."

He rose to his feet as she turned to leave. It had been foolish to come here and even more foolish to expect something from him.

"Tonks." He started.

"Never mind."

Just as she reached the door it slammed shut and he shoved her up against it with a fierce kiss. Without hesitation she pulled him closer and wrapped her arms around him.

"You can stay." He whispered in her ear.

"Why?" Her voice shook as he bit her collarbone.

"I need you."

* * *

Her hands were soft as they traced the outline of his spine, over his shoulder blades and across his hip. A contented sigh escaped him but was lost as he nestled further into his pillow. It had been ages since they had been together when the moon was not full, he had forgotten how wonderful it felt.

"What's this?" She whispered, touching a spot on his hip.

He chuckled, "Sirius."

"What?" She asked.

He smiled and rolled onto his back, "It's Sirius' paw print."

A strange look passed over her face as though she had realized something, "I never thought about it, but I guess that makes sense."

"Thought about what?"

"You and Sirius…" Her voice faded.

"No, no, no… nothing like that. It was something we all did. After graduation the four of us decided to get tattoos. I have Sirius, James had my paw, Peter had a hoof and Sirius had a series of very tiny foot prints around his upper arm."

"I saw Sirius often and I never noticed a tattoo like that."

"You wouldn't. He removed it."

"Oh."

"I'm surprised you never noticed mine before."

"I'm usually a little preoccupied to examine you this closely… what's this scar from?" Her nimble fingers danced over his abdomen to a long pink scar that ran the length of his ribs.

"An antler."

"James did that?" She sounded shocked.

"When they first joined me the wolf wasn't as welcoming as he could have been. James defended himself. He apologized later."

"But the wolf accepted them after that?"

"A bit reluctantly, yes. Sirius had a few scars himself, he's lucky I never bit him."

"You were like a pack or something, then."

A wave of realization washed over Remus. They had been a pack. Though the memories were vague, he recalled their long rambles over the school grounds. At those times, when his friends were with him, he had not been nearly as aggressive. In fact, he had felt almost content.

"Remus?" Her voice cut through his thoughts.

"Hmmm?" He replied lazily.

"Have you thought about my offer?"

"What offer?" His fingers moved lightly over her sunshine yellow hair.

"To move in."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?"

"It's just…" He paused and looked at her.

"Why not?"

"I don't think we're ready for that."

She pulled away from his embrace and sat up, "When do you think we'll be ready?"

The harshness of her words startled him, "I don't know, it just seems like a big step."

"It is a big step. It's a huge step. But after four years together, I'd say it's time to take a risk."

"Just let me think it over…"

"You've had plenty of time to think it over." She said flatly.

"I know… it's just…"

She held up a hand to stop him from continuing, "Don't bother."

"What?"

"Let's face the truth, no more excuses." Her voice was even and a little sad, "Since Ginny died, you've pushed me away."

"That's not true."

"It is. After she died and Harry was gone, you became distant. With Brenna around you never had time to spend with me, and I understood."

"She's my responsibility."

"I know that. We've gotten into a routine, though."

He frowned at the woman in his bed and considered what she was saying. It was true that things had changed after Ginny had died. It was also true that he could have tried a little more to keep his relationship with Tonks healthy.

"What is it that you want from me?" He asked quietly.

Tonks snorted and shook her head, "I don't know."

"Why don't we talk about this in the morning?"

"We can't keep putting it off."

"I promise. We'll talk about it in the morning, when we're both a little more… decent and we've had a good night's sleep." Very lightly he touched her bare shoulder, she did not shy away.

"Alright." She nodded soberly and climbed out of the bed.

"Top drawer." He told her as she began searching through his dresser for something to wear to bed.

It was difficult not to grin as she pulled on a pair of his old shorts and a black tee shirt that hung below her knees.

"You promise we'll talk in the morning?"

"Yes."

"It'll have to be early, I've got to go to work."

"I promise, now come back to bed." He smiled as she crawled in beside him.

"Don't forget." She whispered and soon they both were sleeping.

* * *

Brenna woke with a shout and struggled free of the blankets that had tangled about her. Panting, she rubbed the sweat from her eyes and tried desperately to stop shaking. The cold lump of fear was lodged deep in her chest, every breath was painful. With great difficulty the young girl managed to slow her frantic heart and regain control of her breathing.

After a few minutes she slipped out of bed and cautiously opened her bedroom door. The hall was dark and crawling with strange shadows. Bracing herself, she stepped out amongst them, anxiously trying not to imagine their dark fingers stretching over the threadbare carpet to grab at her ankles. Determinedly she stood in front of her grandfather's bedroom door and reached for the knob. Before her fingers could touch its cool surface the door swung open.

"Brenna?" Tonks asked, sounding worried.

"I… yes." The girl stammered, suddenly uncomfortable.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?" Quickly the older woman scooped her up and carried her to the bed.

"What is it?" Her grandfather asked sleepily.

"Brenna." Tonks answered, setting her gently on the mattress.

In a second all the drowsiness was gone from the man's face and he gathered his granddaughter into his arms.

"Safe?" Brenna asked quietly.

"Safe." He replied tucking her beneath the blankets.

"I'll be back in a moment." Tonks said, hurrying from the room.

The fear lessened some as the girl snuggled against her grandfather's warm chest. She was safe here.

"Did you have a nightmare?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Do you remember any of it?"

It was a familiar question, one he asked after every bad dream.

"I was at home." Her voice faltered as flashes of it played through her mind.

"Here?"

"No, with my mother."

"She was there?"

"Yes."

"Do you remember what happened?"

Her throat closed on the words, but somehow she found the strength to force them out, "She was hurt, bleeding. There was a lot of blood."

Her grandfather's breathing caught briefly, "Who else was there?"

"Two men."

"Two?"

"Yes."

"Do you remember what they looked like?"

"One was dark and mean, the other pale and quiet."

"What else?"

She chose not to answer, instead pulling the blanket up to her chin and looking at the ceiling.

"I know it's hard to talk about, but it's important."

"I don't remember."

"Alright." He whispered and gently brushed her cheek with his fingers.

Tonks returned then, holding a glass out for Brenna to take. "I brought a glass of water, thought it might help."

"Thank you." She said politely and sipped at the water.

"Are you feeling better? Was it a nightmare?"

"Yes."

The looked that passed between her grandfather and Tonks was not lost on Brenna.

"Can I stay here?" She asked handing the glass back to the older woman.

"Of course." Her grandfather said.

Tonks crawled in beside them and cuddled close. Nestled safely between, Brenna fell asleep.

* * *

Remus was alone when he woke. He glanced around for either of his bedmates and found that they were indeed gone. It was not unusual for Tonks to be up early, she enjoyed drinking her tea as the sun climbed through the branches of the trees. Her contradictory nature made him smile. One moment she was bubbling with energy and he struggled to keep up, the next she could grow so still he was in danger of forgetting she was there.

The sound of breaking glass roused him from his thoughts and he clambered out of bed. The legs of his flannel pajamas were twisted and he nearly fell head first down the stairs. When at last he reached the bottom, his trousers were straightened and he wasn't the least bit sleepy.

"Tonks? Brenna?" He called.

"In the kitchen." Brenna called back.

"I broke a glass." Tonks greeted him as he entered the sun drenched kitchen.

"I heard."

"Sorry. You looked so peaceful, we decided not to wake you."

"Breakfast was supposed to be a surprise." His granddaughter explained, smiling from her chair at the table.

"It was quite a surprise." He smiled in return.

"Did you sleep well?" Tonks asked, setting a new teacup on the counter.

"Yes, and you two?"

Brenna looked at her plate of bacon and eggs, "Yes."

"It was a lovely night. I was hoping we could talk while I dressed for work." Tonks placed a warm cup of tea in his hands and smiled expectantly.

"Oh… of course."

"Come on then."

"I'll be back in a few minutes, you eat your breakfast." Remus told Brenna as Tonks pulled him from the room.

Sipping at his tea, he followed the woman up the steps and back into his bedroom.

"You said we would talk." She explained as he sat on his bed.

"Yes."

"Well," She said as she pulled the borrowed shirt over her head, "Talk."

He went over their previous conversation in his head, searching for a way to explain himself.

"Remus." Tonks prompted while slipping her arms through the straps of her bra.

"I'm not sure I really understand what you want." He managed, desperately trying to keep his eyes off her suddenly bare backside.

Her movements stopped halfway through sorting out the various parts of her robes, "I suppose I just want a commitment. We've been together a long time…"

"What sort of commitment?"

"Well, I'm certainly not proposing marriage, if that's what worries you. I just want a more permanent arrangement."

"Such as?"

"I'm not sure. Why won't you let me move in?"

"Brenna…" He started.

"She's getting older, Remus. Eventually she will encounter problems, female problems, that might be a bit too much for her grandfather to manage. I'd like for her to stay this young forever, but it's not going to happen."

She was right. As much as he wanted to deny it, everything she said was true.

"I see your point, but I don't want to confuse her."

The woman paused and tugged her blouse over her head, "What would be confusing?"

"Well…"

"She saw us together last night and didn't get upset." Her head appeared through the neck of the shirt revealing a thatch of vivid red hair rather than the yellow it had been.

"I just…"

"We love each other, it's no more confusing than her parents loving each other."

Unable to meet her gaze he stared at the dark brown liquid swirling in his tea cup.

"We love each other… right?" She inquired tentatively.

"Well… yes." He answered looking up.

A cloud passed over his companion's face, "I've got to get to work."

"Tonks… Nymphadora…"

"Goodbye." Before he could say another word she had raised her wand and Disapparated.

With a heavy heart he got to his feet. Part of him hoped she would change her mind and reappear, but she did not. A long minute passed before he gave up. Heaviness settled in his chest and he found himself gripping the tea cup until his knuckles turned white.

"No… Grandpa's upstairs." Brenna's voice echoed up the stairs.

Curious, the man ventured forth and peered down the steps.

"Did you make breakfast?" A familiar male voice asked.

"No, Tonks did. I helped a little though."

Frowning, Remus continued down the stairs.

"I'm staying with my Grandma Molly in a few days, Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron have to work." The child continued in a friendly way.

"I've heard. You seem happy about this arrangement."

"I like playing with Nell and Uncle Charlie."

"I see."

"Uncle Percy reads to me sometimes."

"Severus." Remus said in greeting, leaning quietly against the door frame.

It was a strange thing to find Severus Snape having a friendly conversation with a child. Yet, he sat there at the kitchen table, arms crossed over his chest, wearing the same scowl he used to frighten students, politely chatting with a nine-year-old.

"Remus." He answered.

"It's a bit early for you to be out."

"I was disappointed to see that Brenna had already prepared breakfast when I went to the trouble of bringing you something special." He nodded to a tall glass filled to the brim with a thick, dark liquid.

"It could have waited a bit, perhaps after I had showered and dressed."

"Unlike you, I have business to attend to. I cannot be expected to plan my day at your convenience." Snape gave him a sinister sort of smile.

"What are you doing today?" Brenna asked curiously, she did not feel the tension in the room.

"Seeing to important matters." The dark man replied shortly.

"Brenna, why don't you go have a bath?" Remus suggested.

The girl gave both men a strange searching look, but did as she was told. As soon as she was gone from the room Remus' demeanor changed and he glared openly at Snape.

"I would appreciate you keeping your sarcasm in check when my granddaughter is present." He growled.

The other man gazed at him pensively, "Perhaps you should drink this now."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It might curb your aggression. I would warn whomever is sitting with you this month, it might be unusually difficult."

Remus blinked, "Did you change the potion? Is there a way to compensate?"

"I made several slight adjustments. This took up a considerable portion of my time, though I wouldn't expect you to understand or appreciate how difficult it is to alter such a complex potion." Snape paused for a moment, gauging the other man's reaction, "You will sleep very soon after the return to your human form has completed, but the time between could be a great deal more severe."

Sadly, Remus gazed at the glass of steaming brown liquid and felt very close to tears, "Thank you."

"This will not by any stretch of the imagination change the inevitable outcome. The damage to your brain will not cease so long as you continue to take the potion."

"You will keep trying?" There was a hint of well-contained terror in his voice.

"Of course. I do find it ironic that in order to save your soul you have to give it up and become the thing you dread most, very poetic."

"I think you should leave." Remus said quietly.

"I agree." the other man got to his feet, "Be cautious with your granddaughter. It is only a matter of time before the creature within shows itself, it would be most unfortunate if she were to be caught in its path."

Remus nodded soberly, flinching at the loud noise of Disapparation.

* * *

The knock at the door was soft but insistent. A shiver went through him as Remus laid his book on the arm of the chair and stood. Part of him hoped Tonks had returned, even if it was to continue their previous discussion. His skin prickled and he knew it was not his discontented lover. Squashing his feelings of disappointment, he opened the door and nodded a greeting to Faolan.

"Good afternoon." The other man greeted and stepped past him into the foyer.

"I wasn't sure if you'd be coming." Remus admitted, leading the way to the kitchen.

"Wouldn't miss it."

"Are you thirsty? I could make tea."

"I'm fine, actually. How have you been?"

Faolan took a seat at the table and leaned back lazily. He had a talent for appearing comfortable no matter how foreign his surroundings.

"Well enough. I've been considering this theory of yours." Remus answered, sitting across from him.

"And you've come to a conclusion?"

"More like a quandary."

"Really?" Faolan's eyes lit with interest.

"I was going to turn you down. The thought of so much freedom frightened me. It's been a long time since I was not afraid of the creature I become. There was also Brenna to consider. Were her uncle to discover I had not been taking the potion, he would use my negligence to gain custody of her. The thought of losing her…" He trailed off, glancing out the window at the sunlit trees.

"He couldn't really use that against you, could he? You are her grandfather and she was willed to you specifically."

"The situation is a bit more complicated than that. I'd rather not go into it. Suffice it to say, your offer scared me."

"Something happened to change your mind."

"I remembered something. Something I hadn't thought of in years."

"Yes?" Faolan positively glowed with curiosity.

"When I was in school, I had three friends. They discovered my condition and remained loyal to me. They went beyond the requirement of friendship and found a way to join me when I changed. During those times, I recall the change being less painful and that my aggression was lessened. At the time I thought nothing of it, looking back I realize that I was in a pack."

The younger man grinned and smacked his palm on the table, "This is fantastic! Do you know what you are?"

"What?" Remus stared uncertainly as his companion continued to express his enthusiasm.

"You are my theory! You are exactly what I've been trying to achieve! There are those in our pack who still doubt, they are afraid of getting close to the others, you are living proof that it works. You've been there! This is wonderful."

"Glad I could help."

"You are coming, then?" Faolan leaned across the table and gripped Remus' shoulder.

"I suppose I am."

"You can't back out. It's settled."

"I… there is one thing."

"What?" His exasperation was obvious.

"That." Frowning, Remus pointed the glass of brown liquid that sat next to the sink.

"I see."

"It's… I've just…"

"Pour it out." Faolan said evenly.

"Well…"

"Pour it out, you don't need it anymore."

A wave of fear washed over him as he rose from his chair. The potion had been his safe guard for such a long time, he did not have to throw it out. He could keep it, for an emergency. His fingers closed over the cool glass.

"Go on. You don't need it."

Remus looked up and met the other man's gaze, "No… I don't."

With a tiny smile, he tipped the liquid into the sink and watched as it swirled away.


	9. Trust

A/N This will be the last chapter for a while. I'll be moving at the end of the month and it might take a while to get settled. If I have time I'll write, but getting used to England and finding a home and a job could take a while. I won't forget about this though. I promise. I've already got a little of the next chapter written. I was hoping to be further along than this, perhaps even to the search of Malfoy Manor, sadly it won't be happening. I can promise that Ron finds something important, perhaps the greatest clue to what happened to Harry.

Nycgrl- Thanks for reviewing. Please keep reading. I made this chapter extra long to make up for the lack of updating. No Snape in this chapter, but some great Brenna moments. You might be interested to know that in a recent brainstorming session with a friend Snape has taken on a larger and much more important role in this.

Jo-AnnMarie- Thank you for reading. I hope this was quick enough for you. Things have been hectic. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

NixiNox- Come of which part? Many things will come of this chapter, hope you like it. Enjoy.

TrinityDD- Thanks for reading. Remus is having some personal issues. He gets grouchy near his time of the month. Don't worry, things will work themselves out, though I can't promise a happy ending, only one that gives closure. Have faith, I'll try and be nice.

* * *

Percy Weasley was ambitious, prideful and overwhelmingly sanctimonious, but he was not a traitor. He would fight to the death for what he believed, but he would never purposefully betray a trust. Few knew the difference. The majority seemed to enjoy referring to him as a deserter. In his opinion he had not deserted, but had simply chosen another path, one that inevitably led him astray.

After Cornelius Fudge was removed from office, Percy had found himself in a bit of trouble. The new Minister of Magic was systematically interviewing each member of the staff and her intentions were to end the corruption that had managed to take control of the ministry. Several of Percy's close associates had already been dismissed, and his hopes that she had overlooked him were in vain.

"Mr. Weasley, thank you for being prompt." Amelia Bones had said with a nod of greeting.

He sat stiffly in the high backed chair she motioned to and waited quietly for what he knew was coming.

"I'm sure you were expecting this meeting."

"Yes." He replied.

She folded her hands in front of her on the desk, "I reviewed your file, you have an interesting history."

"Yes." He replied uncertainly.

"You were hired directly out of school, your professors all gave you glowing recommendations and I believe your test scores speak for themselves, however you had difficulty with your first job. Am I right?"

"The investigation proved that I had nothing to do with Mr. Crouch's disappearance."

"Yes, and soon after that you were appointed to a vague position with very dubious responsibilities."

Percy chose not to answer. He had long before realized the truth behind his miraculous promotion, there was no need to repeat it.

"I have decided to terminate your position for several reasons. The first being that there is simply no need for it. The second is much more personal. I have been made aware of the disagreement between you and your family. While your personal life is none of my concern, the productivity of my staff is. Several of your relatives work for the ministry, and I will not have your presence upsetting them."

"I suppose that's wise." He managed.

"So I have decided to reassign you."

"Reassign?"

"As I'm sure you know, a new department has just been formed. Its purpose is to record the actions of the entire Ministry. While proper spells are developed to assist in this task I will need several diligent people to transcribe notes into written documents. You are one of those people."

As it turned out, he was well suited for the job. It seemed he had found his calling. The apparently endless incursion of records that would have intimidated most people, gave Percy a feeling of pride. It was not the arrogance that comes from a promotion or a raise in pay, but joy in finding something he excelled at.

There were disadvantages to this, the first and foremost being a severe drop in salary. He was forced to find a smaller flat, and to sell quite a few of his belongings in order to afford the necessities. With difficulty he convinced himself that he was making sacrifices for his independence. Yet, late at night he wished, as he had many times before, that he were back in the Burrow.

It was not until two years later that he was forced to admit defeat. Ginny came to visit carrying his newborn niece.

"Ginny." He tried to sound formal but only managed tired.

She looked around the room at his few belongings and said nothing.

"You look well." She smiled warmly.

"Was there something I could do for you?"

"Still trying too hard, I see." She rolled her eyes, "You don't have to act like that with me, I'm your sister."

"I wasn't invited to your wedding." The words slipped out before he could stop them. Once said he realized how foolish they truly sounded.

"Yes," a blush crept over her cheeks, "At the time you were being quite the prat, I believe my actions were reasonable."  
Heaving a resigned sigh he motioned for her to sit on his tattered sofa.

"I didn't come here to fight with you." She said, shifting the infant in her arms.

"I didn't think you had."

"This is Brenna, your niece."

Frowning he sat beside her and looked closely at the baby, "She's very small."

"A month early."

"Was it a good wedding?" He'd heard rumors of his family's activities, but never had the nerve to speak with any of them directly.

"Yes. Very nice. Harry arranged to use the great hall at Hogwarts, it was lovely."

"I'm glad. And this is your baby."

"Yes. She's our miracle."

Very gently he touched the sleeping child's cheek, "She is."

"It is important that she have a blessing from her family. You missed her Runing."

"You want me to bless her?" His shock was evident.

"Yes."

"But I've… I'm not…"

"You didn't slam the door shut when you saw it was me. That's a start."

"I wouldn't do that."

"You would. If I had come knocking on your door four years ago, you would have shut it in my face and never thought twice ."

"I suppose you're right."

"I know I am."

"What should I bless her with? I've never done this."

"Whatever you like."

Again he touched Brenna's soft cheek and ran his fingertips over her downy feathers of dark hair, "May you… may you have the strength to admit when you're wrong."

Ginny smiled and kissed his cheek, "You've a nephew as well."

"I saw the pictures… Ron's desk… I look sometimes."

"Come home, Percy." She'd said before leaving.

A month later, he did just that. Everyone was surprised at his actions, but the Weasley's would never turn one of their own away. As he lay in his old bed that first night, he swore to make up for his stupidity.

"Uncle Percy!" Brenna shouted nine years later, flinging herself into his lap.

"Goodness." He managed, pulling her into a sitting position.

"Brenna… don't run…" Remus followed the young girl into the Burrow's small kitchen.

"I'm not." She replied, inspecting the papers Percy had been working on.

"Good afternoon Remus, you are a day early." Percy greeted with a smile.

"If it's an inconvenience I can work something out, but it's going to be a rough month. I feel better knowing she's safe."

"I can assure you, my parents will find nothing inconvenient about having their granddaughter stay an extra night. Though, Halliday won't be leaving until tomorrow." The younger man said thoughtfully.

Soon after Brenna was born, Arthur had developed a bad case of pneumonia. Despite the severity of his illness he still worked a full shift and managed to put in overtime as well. Then one morning he simply was unable to get out of bed. Three weeks passed before he could leave the house and it was two more weeks before he could work again. Even with most of the children out of the house, money was still tight. His illness had set them back greatly and the stress of catching up was threatening to make him ill again.

Ron and Harry worried over him constantly, checking on him numerous times during the day and trying to make his job easier. He refused to accept their help financially and grew angry if they pressed him on the matter. After much deliberation the young men decided to meet with the Minister to discuss the situation. She agreed that Arthur needed a break and suggested that it was time for him to retire. Ron had a different idea.

He suggested they turn the Burrow into a convalescent center for injured Aurors. Several complaints had been made that the amount of time allowed in the hospital was too short. Little had been done to rectify the problem as the hospital needed to free the beds as soon as possible so as to have room to care for new patients. As Ron pointed out, there was plenty of space at the Burrow. Arthur could spend his time at home with his family while still providing a valuable service. Intrigued by this, Amelia agreed to think on it.

A month later Arthur and Molly found themselves attending classes on emergency healing. The Burrow was inspected and renovated to accommodate whatever sort of company they might be attending to. Soon they had their first guest. Since then the house had seen many people come and go. John Halliday was only the most recent.

"He's doing well, then?"

"Very, should be back to work in a few days."

"What are you working on?" Brenna asked, tilting her head backwards to look at her uncle upside down.

"Nothing you would be interested in." He kissed her forehead.

"What are you working on?" She repeated insistently, turning about to see him properly.

"Why don't you go outside? I'll bet Charlie has Nell out." Remus suggested, giving Percy a meaningful look.

"Yes, Will is here as well." Percy agreed.

"I guess."

"You can help me with my work later tonight."

"Promise?"

"Promise." With another kiss to her forehead, he set her on her feet and pushed her gently to the door.

Together the men watched as she slipped out into the garden, the wind making a mess of her long dark hair.

"What's bothering you?" Percy questioned as Remus sat across the table from him.

"The nightmares have gotten worse."

"How much worse?"

"I think she's starting to remember, and what she's seeing worries me."

"Such as?"

The older man sighed, "She remembers two men. One of them is dark and the other pale."

"That matches Professor Snape's description"

"That's what worries me."

"If you are insinuating that Harry murdered my sister…"

"I'm not insinuating anything. I think Brenna would have told me if Harry were present in her dream."

"Assuming, as Ron suspects, that the pale man is Draco Malfoy, who would the dark one be? Snape himself?"

"Severus was nothing more than a witness. Brenna trusts him. The man in her dream frightened her."

"Then our options are limited."

"I suppose we'll have to keep waiting."

"I'll watch her. She'll be sleeping close by, it won't be difficult for me to hear her."

"Thank you."

"Of course."

A moment of companionable silence passed between them.

"I hear you're up for another promotion." Remus said with a smile.

"Who told you that?"

"Your father mentioned it in when he owled me."

"I really need to find out who his informant is." Percy muttered, gathering his various work materials.

"My guess would be Ron."

"Or Neville. They're thick as thieves, those two."

"It's true, then?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to accept it this time?"

"I haven't decided."

"If you keep declining, your parents will begin to worry."

"I know. They don't understand how dangerous it could be."

Remus frowned, "You transcribe notes, how dangerous could it be?"

"Not the job itself, but advancement."

The older man nodded, "You might take it too far?"

"I don't want to hurt them again."

"I suppose the trick would be learning to control your impulses. You need to know your limits."

"That would be the trick." Percy agreed.

"You are the only one who can make the decision."

He nodded and ran a hand through his red hair.

"I think I'll go and see how my granddaughter is doing." Remus smiled and stood from the table.

"You haven't heard from George, have you?"

"I spoke to him a few weeks ago. Why?"

"Mum is worried about him."

"Give him some time."

"If you see him, let him know."

"I will."

* * *

"Aren't you my lovely girl?" Charlie whispered, tickling the soft scales beneath the little dragon's chin. "Such a clever girl" Nell purred in reply and licked his fingers with her warm tongue.

She was a strange looking creature. Standing barely three feet tall, she had already reached her full height. The wings on her back were twisted and malformed, unable to hold her weight for more than a few minutes. Every breath let a small tendril of smoke from the corner of her mouth, but that was the closest she would ever come to breathing fire. Her very existence was a miracle.

Charlie hatched her himself, against his better judgment and against the rules governing the Preserve itself. By law they were required to destroy any and all deserted eggs. He'd found Nell in a clutch buried beneath three feet of snow. Even as he raised his wand to cast the spell to dispose of the egg, a tiny squeak from within had stayed his hand. Secretly he took her to his private rooms and kept her in the warm embers of the fire.

He knew the moment she hatched, that she was special. Something in the way she curled into the palm of his hand and gave a wheezing cough simply melted his heart. It took weeks of paperwork before the Ministry allowed him full ownership of the little dragon. He had assured them that she was harmless. Unable to breathe fire and born without poison glands, she was the ideal pet dragon.

"Find Will then, my darling." He whispered to her and smiled as she scampered off with her nose in the air.

She was of a mild temperament, gentle with the children and keeping mostly to herself. There were times, however, when those silver eyes glimmered with mischief and Molly's wash would go missing or one of Percy's many piles of paperwork would be scattered through the house, every sheet covered in incriminating teeth marks. He would find her hours later, curled on his bed, sleeping peacefully.

"Uncle Charlie!" A voice called.

He looked up and grinned as his niece jogged towards him, "Brenna."

"I know you." She smiled and climbed up into his arms.

"Yes, and I know you." He kissed her cheek.

"Where is Will?"

"Well, that would be the mystery wouldn't it? Will has gone hiding. I've sent Prunella out after him, though she might be needing your help." He explained.

The child considered for a moment, "I could wait here with you."

"You could."

"I think I will." She wriggled out of his grasp and landed on the grass beside him.

"How is your grandfather?" Charlie asked, seating himself on the ground.

"Fine. We're early." Brenna sat herself in his lap and leaned back against his chest.

"Are you? I hadn't noticed. Is something the matter?"

"No. Grandpa wasn't feeling himself, he thought it would be best if I stayed here tonight."

"I see."

"He's still in talking with Uncle Percy. They told me to come outside."

"And you didn't want to?" He tried to sound hurt.

"I wanted Uncle Percy to read to me. He said he would later tonight."

That sounded like his brother. In Charlie's opinion Percy worked himself too hard.

"Leander and Caleb will be here tomorrow."

"I know." She smiled and traced the tattoo of flames on his left arm.

"Maybe Luna and Neville could be persuaded into leaving Will here as well."

"Maybe."

"It's safe here, I don't see why they wouldn't."

The child shrugged and continued mapping his body art with her finger tips, "Does it cover your whole body?"

"You've asked that before, little one."

"Does it?"

"Mostly."

"Why did you get it?"

He smiled as Nell dragged Will across the lawn by the hem of his shirt, "I have my reasons."

"Will!" Brenna shouted, waving frantically. All previous conversation forgotten.

"Hullo." He said with a wave to Brenna and a glare at the little dragon.

"I see she found you. Will you be wanting to play again?" Charlie asked, running his finger tips along Nell's back.

"I think I'll go and find my Mum. She'll be wondering where I am."

"She knows you're with me."

Will shook his head, "She'll be worried."

"I'll go with you, I didn't say hello to grandma yet." Brenna smiled and followed the boy towards the Burrow.

* * *

Remus found Arthur and Neville deep in discussion over a muggle toaster. He smiled to himself and shoved the shed door open further.

"I told you it was supposed to toast bread." Neville insisted.

"We tried that, I think you must have misunderstood."

"It has a plug, maybe we have to… plug it in… to… something." The younger man frowned and held up the pronged head of the plug.

Arthur gazed thoughtfully at the machine, "Perhaps if we did a warming charm…"

"That's brilliant!" Neville pulled his wand and from his belt and prepared to cast the spell.

"You might want to cast it on the inside, rather than the outside." Remus suggested.

"What for?" Arthur asked curiously.

"It's made of metal, it'll be too hot to touch."

"That's a good point… but how would we warm the inside and not the outside?" Neville questioned, lowering his wand.

"You could slip your wand in one of the slits…"

"I'm not risking my wand." Neville stated, taking a step backwards.

"Well, I'm certainly not using mine." Arthur said.

All three men stared at the shiny silver toaster, brows furrowed in concentration.

"It'll have to wait until tomorrow, then." Arthur sighed, "I assume my granddaughter has arrived?"

"Yes, she's off chasing dragons with Charlie."

"That Nell, she's quite amazing." Neville chuckled as he tucked his wand back into his belt.

"Better than a watch dog." Arthur agreed.

"How have things been?" asked Remus.

"Very well. Halliday has made incredible progress, he nearly has full use of his right hand. His brother is taking him home tomorrow."

Arthur led the way out the door and locked it behind them.

"Remus, I've been meaning to ask you, have you spoken with George?"

"It's been several weeks, but I have."

"How was he?"

"He seemed well."

"Molly and I are worried for him." Arthur said quietly, "He's not spoken with us in months, it isn't like him."

"I'm sure he'll come around."

"He's upset with his mother. At the time she wasn't aware of Angelina's part in all of it, none of us were. Since then Fred has written and explained… I feel terrible for the things I said."

"What did Fred have to say for himself?"

Arthur stopped walking and turned to face his old friend, "He never meant to hurt George. It's not in his nature to do something like that. From what he says, Angelina was going to leave… she asked him to go with her."

"George suspects that they had been meeting in secret for some time before that." Remus replied.

"I had the same suspicions, they won't do any good now."

"Perhaps things aren't so bad as they seem. Given time, I'm sure they'll reconcile." Neville offered, patting Arthur on the back.

"I hope you're right."

"They're brothers. Brothers forgive each other."

The resumed their walk to the house in silence.

"Remus!" Molly greeted, as they entered the back garden through the wooden gate.

"I see you found your granddaughter." He grinned at Brenna, who had made herself comfortable on her grandmother's lap.

Luna waved from her seat in the grass at Molly's feet, her many bracelets tinkling merrily, "Hello." The greater part of her attention was given to the large basket of clothing sitting beside her. Several pairs of trousers were trying to fold themselves, only to have their legs tangled together.

"You know, Remus, she's looking very thin." Molly gave Brenna a scrutinizing look.

"Yes." He nodded.

"She really should be eating more. Are you making sure she finishes her plate?"

"Always."

"You shouldn't let her be so thin. Harry was just like this… he had reason… those awful Muggles… no excuse for such treatment."

Remus smiled and let her talk. There was no reason to tell her about Brenna's eating habits. It might upset her to know that sometimes they simply forgot to eat dinner or were content to share something small. Such behavior was not allowed in Molly Weasley's house.

"I'll be sure to feed her more. I wouldn't want her to waste away." He agreed.

"Where's Will gone off to?" Neville asked, interrupting.

"In the house with Charlie. They wanted to fix Nell a treat." Luna gave her husband a wink and continued with her folding.

"I think I'll go and see how they are. He seemed alright to you, then?" While his tone was light, Remus felt the younger man's worry.

"Yes, but it wouldn't hurt if you checked on him."

Neville nodded and hurried into the house.

"You don't have a hug for your old grandfather?" Arthur asked Brenna.

The girl laughed and climbed down from Molly's lap, only to be scooped into the air.

"I think you've gotten more beautiful since I last saw you." He swung her around and cuddled her close.

"Really?"

"Oh yes, you grow lovelier every day. Are those freckles on your nose?"

"Yes."

"Nothing prettier than a woman with freckles on her nose."

Remus watched them for a few minutes, enjoying the child's laughter, "I had best be going."

"Thank you for bringing her. You know we'll be happy to keep her any time." Molly said.

"Leander and Caleb will be here tomorrow. Hermione and Ron will be busy with the raid…" Arthur trailed off and glanced nervously at his wife.

"For Ron's sake, I hope they find something." Molly whispered.

"Yes, anything to give him a little peace."

"I suppose we'll find out soon enough." Remus said, leaning over to kiss Brenna's cheek.

"Yes… we will." Luna murmured almost to herself.

* * *

Faolan was sitting on the front step when Remus arrived home. His eyes were closed and he leaned lazily against the door as though napping.

"How long have you been waiting?" Remus asked.

The younger man smiled, but did not open his eyes, "A short while. I was beginning to think you weren't coming back."

"You did look concerned."

"Ah… sarcasm… I'm glad to see you have a sense of humor."

"You did say it was a long trip, I've a bag packed just inside the door."

"Fetch it quick, we'd best be off." Still he did not move.

"Fetching it might be easier if you were to move."

At last Faolan opened his eyes and sat up straight, "You make a good argument."

Remus shook his head and moved past his companion to open the door. A moment of searching and he had his backpack on his shoulders.

"Ready, then? We'll use a portkey for the first bit, it's easier that way."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see when we arrive. Now hang on." He held out a battered tin can.

Seconds after taking hold of the can, Remus felt the familiar pull of a portkey and closed his eyes against the sliding colors. When he opened them again, they stood just outside what appeared to be a large forest.

"The Forbidden Forest?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes. You were expecting something different? Where else in wizarding Britain would you find an uninhabited area?"

"I can think of several places… none of which are as dangerous as this."

"After a good deal of research and scouting, I found this to be the most secluded place available. Few humans ever wander in, and it's reputed to be a home to werewolves anyway. Why not add a bit of truth to the rumors?"

Quelling his sudden anxiety, Remus nodded. It was to late to turn back, he'd made a commitment. A glance told him that they were not near Hogwarts, which was a relief. The last thing he needed was to worry about some mischievous student wandering into the forest and becoming someone's late night snack.

"Shall we?" Faolan gestured grandly and stepped in amongst the trees.

Their pace was steady and the path relatively easy to follow. Had he not known what sorts of things lurked within, Remus might have enjoyed the walk. As it was he spent a good deal of his time watching for centaurs or the acromantulas that Ron insisted made their home here. Time passed quickly and soon the sun was directly above them, shining broken beams of light through the thick cover of leaves.

"Let's stop and eat something." The other man suggested.

"Alright then."

It was not until he had settled against a moss covered tree trunk that he realized how tired he was.

"I've made this walk several times, and the first day is the worst."

"First day?"

"It's a two day walk to the den. Why did you think we left a day early?" The younger man asked, sitting on a root nearby.

"I didn't think about it… I suppose that would make sense."

"More of a safety precaution than anything else, wouldn't want one of the pack straying out of the forest." Faolan dug through his pack and pulled out two sandwiches. "Hope you like turkey. My aunt said you did."

Remus accepted with a nod, "I've been meaning to ask you about Mrs. McMahon."

"What about her?"

"She's a muggle. You are obviously a wizard."

"She's my great aunt, a squib. When I'm in town I stay with her."

"Does she know?"

He laughed around a bite of sandwich, "Oh yes."

"And?"

"Eat your sandwich." Faolan said, and waited until Remus had begun to chew. "She's been good to me. Nothing frightens her, I don't think."

"She does seem quite tenacious."

"She would have to be with you living so nearby."

"She knows about me, then?"

"Oh, Aunty knows many things."

They ate in silence for a while, each given to their own thoughts. When the sandwiches were gone, Faolan passed Remus a canteen of water.

"We'd best be off. I'm surprised we've not come across some of the others."

The older man nodded in agreement and once again shouldered his pack.

* * *

The fire burned low and Percy strained to see the parchments in front of him. With a groan, he rubbed his aching eyes and leaned back against the cushions of the sofa. Despite the weariness creeping through his body, there was a certain peace that came with being the last person to bed. He enjoyed the quiet.

Earlier in the evening, Brenna had crawled into his lap and insisted that he explain his work to her. The gentle curve of her smile reminded him so much of Ginny, her found it impossible to refuse her anything. After a time, Charlie joined them and sat himself in front of the fire with Nell.

"Are you going out tonight?" Percy had asked.

"No. Not tonight."

Since coming home, Charlie had spent nearly every weekend at one party or another. Usually not returning until the small hours of the morning, smelling of firewhiskey and more often than not, leading some giggling young girl up to his bedroom. It was a predictable, if not particularly healthy, pattern.

Once, perhaps out of pity, an invitation had been extended to Percy. While he did not relish the thought of loud music or the taste of alcohol, he agreed. Most of the night was spent backed against a wall, trying not to be noticed. He desperately wanted to leave, to surround himself with his books and parchments in his safe little bedroom. When it was finally time to leave, two girls went with them.

It was not until they were standing at the foot of the steps in the Burrow that Percy realized one of the girls was intended for him. She stood there eyeing him dubiously, chewing on one of her pink lacquered fingernails.

"I'm Tracy." She said after a time, brushing her fingertips up his arm.

"Percy."

"Good to meet you. Charlie says you need a good time." Over her shoulder Percy could see his brother whispering in the other girls ear, hands boldly traveling under her shirt.

"I…I… suppose…" He was cut off by her lips on his.

It was nice, he decided quickly. She tasted of cherries and her lips were very soft. Perhaps, if they took their time, he could do this.

"You want to go up to your room?" Tracy whispered as she kissed his neck.

Her hands traced the back of his thighs and tugged at the waist of his trousers.

"I…" His voice refused to work properly.

"Come on, then. We can do anything you want… anything at all." Her voice was low and seemed to reverberate through his body.

"I… I just…"

Those long fingernails dug tightly into his hips, "Relax."

"I don't think… my mum… this isn't…"

She laughed, "Are you afraid of me?"

Swallowing hard he found his voice, "I really don't think this is a good idea."

Her brown eyes seemed to look through him, "Really?"

"No."

"I promise you'll enjoy it." Again her hands roamed his body, caressing and scratching as they went.

"I… I…"

"What's the matter Perce?" Charlie called from further up the steps.

"He's afraid of me." Tracy answered with a grin.

"I doubt that. What's wrong?"

"I don't want to. I just… I don't want to." Percy stammered without meeting the girl's eyes.

"Tracy, why don't you come up with Hannah and I?"

"What? He doesn't like girls?" Hannah asked with a giggle.

Percy looked up the steps and saw Charlie's posture change, even in the shadows it was obvious that he was not happy with the situation, "What's it to you?"

"Why else wouldn't he want me?" Tracy replied with a cruel smirk.

"Maybe he doesn't want to shag someone who spent half the night with their tongue down my throat?"

"Excuse me?"

"You had your hand half way down my pants when I suggested you come back to the house with us. Maybe Percy would rather have a girl with a little less… experience." Charlie growled.

"What's with you tonight?" Hannah seemed angry.

"Get out of this house."

"What?" Tracy glared up at him.

"Get out."

Hannah shoved Charlie away and Disapparated before he could respond.

"Your loss." Tracy shrugged and followed suit.

Percy could feel Charlie's eyes boring into him. He would be angry, of course.

"Forget them." Charlie said and patted his brother on the back gently.

"You aren't mad, then?"

"No. I shouldn't have asked you to come… it wasn't your sort of thing."

"I just… I don't like parties."

"Yeah, I knew that. Figured you were just being stuffy, like you used to be. I was wrong." He shrugged.

"You were?"

"You're better than that."

Charlie had gone to bed then, without another word on the subject. They never spoke of that night, and Percy was never invited to another party.

He smiled to himself and looked at the ceiling of his childhood home. Before everything had happened, he hated staying up late. Of course, had his job required it, he was more than willing to oblige, but somewhere in his mind it bothered him. The silences were far too long, it gave him time to regret. Now, he could think of nothing better than the long hours of darkness when the rest of his family were tucked safely into their beds. Still smiling he leaned forward again and began gathering his papers together.

A noise caught his attention and he stopped his movements. It was very soft, almost impossible to hear. Curious, he rose to his feet and went to the bottom of the steps. As he climbed them, he strained to hear over the creaking of the wood. From the first landing he could hear the sound more clearly. It came from the next landing, Brenna's room.

Determined now, Percy hurried up the rest of the steps and shoved open the bedroom door. She sat at the head of her bed, tangled in the blankets, crying.

"Brenna?" He whispered sitting at the foot of the bed.

She glared at him and tightened the covers about her.

"Brenna, don't be frightened."

"I had a nightmare." She answered.

"Yes. I heard you."

"Safe?"

"Yes. Safe." He smiled sadly at her old habit and reached out to hold her.

Reluctantly she let herself be gathered into his arms and cuddled.

"What was your nightmare about?"

The question went unanswered for a time.

"You can tell me." He assured her, kissing her forehead.

"My mother."

"What about her?" A lump grew in his throat.

"She was dying."

"Who… who else was there?"

"The pale man saw me. He saw me and told me to keep hiding." Her hands clung tightly to his shoulders and he felt her shiver.

"Why?"

"He didn't say it. But he wanted me to keep hiding, I knew it when he looked at me."

"Why did he want you to hide?"

"The dark man would hurt me… he would… he'd kill me. Like my mother."

Inwardly Percy cringed.

"Was the dark man Professor Snape?"

"No."

"Who was he?"

"I don't remember."

"What did he look like?"

"He had a scar…" Her voice trailed off and he decided not to push her.

"Don't worry, you are very safe here with me."

"I know."

He pulled himself further onto the bed to lean against the headboard, still holding her to him.

"Will you stay?" She asked quietly.

"If you like."

She nodded and snuggled closer to him.


	10. Before The Dragon

A/N So… here is a chapter. I could say a lot of things about this chapter, but I will let everyone make their own assumptions. Draco makes an appearance, and he is very much himself. Harry proves that he is actually pretty mature. Brenna chews on things… it's all just… sigh. Currently I am staying in a hotel and have tons of time on my own until I get a house. Things are going… well. But I will have more time than I ever thought possible, so there might be another chapter coming soon.

I will make a few promises for the future chapters. I promise that you will find out what Ron finds in Malfoy Manor. I promise that there will be more about the pack. I promise that eventually you will find out what happened to Ginny.

Trinity DD- Yeah I'm fond of Percy myself. Even though he is a git. And Remus can take care of himself.

nycgyrl- thank you for the kind words. I appreciate it when people point out the bits that they liked. Hope this is to your liking as well.

starlitenight- No there really isn't a story before this. There are two little backstory pieces, one by me - Like a Secret and another by my bestfriend and cousin Dragonsbane1611- A Bruise and a Bracelet, but both of those are really fairly fluffy and not at all going to explain what happened. It's like a mystery. I hope you keep reading cause everything will become clear. I promise more clues in the future. And while I can't tell you who killed Ginny... the situation is not at all what it seems.

cho-look-alike- yeah it is pretty sad, and it's only going to get sadder before anything happy happens. But keep reading, I promise the plot is going to twist.

xx2krazi2luvxx- I did. Enjoy.

* * *

The day after Harry graduated from Hogwarts, Remus took him to see the White Dragon. It was not a living dragon, as Harry had anticipated, but a chalky outline carved into a hillside. He stared at it from across the muddy field and felt his heart skip a beat.

"Muggles say it's a horse." Remus said quietly, walking past his young companion and towards the hill.

"What is it really?"

"Don't fall behind."

A light rain was falling from the grey clouds that had covered the sky for nearly a month. Before he had taken five steps, Harry's trainers were soaked through. He winced as the water sloshed around his toes.

"It's a bit wet, don't you think?"

The older man turned and grinned, "Just a bit."

The ghostly white figure loomed closer as they crossed the meadow. A small group of tourists were huddled at the base of the hill, looking wet and miserable. They watched Harry and Remus intently as they began the hike up the rocky path.

"It's tough going." A man with an American accent said.

"We'll manage." Remus replied.

"Be careful, halfway up it gets slippery."

Not only was it slippery, but the rain grew harder the further they climbed. Each drop seemed to sink into his skin as he desperately tried to keep his balance.

"We're nearly there." The blurry form of Remus called back.

Moments later Harry found himself standing only a handspan from the dragon's snout. The chalk bedrock seemed to glow against the dark grass that surrounded it.

"This is the dragon."

"What's it for?" Harry asked, gazing at its long slender body and curving legs.

"Oh… many things." Remus said thoughtfully.

"Who made it?"

"There are many stories. Some say it is the goddess Epona, watching over her followers from her sacred hill. Others say it is the bones of St. George's dragon, bleached in the sun and buried over time. I've also heard it was merely a way of marking the territory of this land's current lord."

The younger man blinked, "What is it really?"

"Old."

Together they stared through the mist at the White Dragon. In the distance Harry could see strange markings in the earth, as though a giant had run his fingers through the hillside, creating deep, shadow-filled furrows. Further still was a mound of dirt that was strangely flat on top; in the center no grass grew.

"What are those?" He asked, pointing.

"Older."

"Why won't the grass grow in the middle, there?"

Remus tilted his head to the side and sighed quietly, "When powerful magic is destroyed there will always be a scar."

"What died?" Absently his fingers strayed to the jagged scar on his forehead.

As though he had not heard him, Remus pointed further up the hill, "There is more."

Frowning, Harry followed his friend back to the path. As he climbed, a strange feeling stirred in his chest, like a memory that he urgently needed to remember. Though the rain continued to pelt harshly at his face, he no longer felt it.

"Do not draw your wand." Remus instructed as they finally came to the end of the muddy trail.

Stretching out before them was a large expanse of grass, surrounded by a ring of earth long since overgrown with weeds and grass. The feeling in Harry's chest grew stronger as he stepped out onto the circle of muddy earth.

"This is the Castle." Remus said softly.

"It's magic."

"Yes."

"What sort of magic? It makes my chest ache."

"The oldest sort. Nearly forgotten, but very powerful."

"What does it do?"

"Whatever it pleases."

Harry waited a moment before carefully stepping down the embankment. The grass within the circle seemed thicker and softer than that which they had climbed through. Listening hard he thought he could hear someone whispering. It was an eerie, insistent voice that seemed to surround him.

"You can hear it, then?" Remus asked with a smile.

"What is it?"

"I suppose you could call it a memory."

"A memory of what?" The wind picked up and blew a few strands of hair into his eyes.

"Of a time when this was more than a tourist attraction. Legend has it, this is the site of one of King Arthur's greatest strongholds. Perhaps the voices are those of his knights and their ladies, or even Merlin himself."

Harry considered for a moment, pushing the hair from his eyes, "Is that true?"

"Whether it is or not, this is a place of power. A place where old magic hides."

"What is old magic?"

"It's deep and twisted, like tree roots. Very difficult to understand."

"Is it evil? It doesn't feel evil."

"It is not evil. It is not good. It simply is."

"What would happen if I drew my wand?"

The older man smiled again, "There is a good chance that nothing would happen. That you could cast whatever spell you liked and obtain the desired result. However, it could also wake something that ought to be left sleeping."

"Why did you bring me here?" Harry asked.

The older man hesitated, choosing his words carefully.

"Remus?"

"It is tradition that a father shares something personal with his son after he has come of age. I don't know what James would have shown you, and I'm not sure that Sirius ever gave it much thought. I thought, perhaps, you might… enjoy this." Remus suddenly seemed uncertain.

"What is this place to you?" Harry gave his friend a searching look.

"My family home is not very far from here. When I was young… and scared… this place was everything."

"Thank you. For sharing with me, I mean."

"You like it, then?"

"Yes." He looked up at the overcast sky, "I could touch the clouds from here."

"You might."

Remus smiled as Harry reached as far as he could, finger tips seeming to brush the heavens.

* * *

"What brings you by in such poor weather?" Remus asked, years later, as he sat a cup of hot tea in front of Harry.

The younger man smiled and wrapped his cold fingers around the warm cup, "I was going taking Brennie to see the Dragon. You were on the way."

"She's a bit small for that."

"I suppose."

"Not to discourage you, but that's quite a climb for a toddler."

"She can make it. I'll carry her. Besides, it's the perfect day for it. What with all this rain and fog, the magic in that hill should be almost radiant." Harry sipped his tea and glanced at the child sitting in the chair next to him.

She was paying no attention to the adults in the room and was content to chew on the fingers of her bright yellow gloves.

"Brenna, please don't chew on your gloves." Her father asked, pulling her hand from her mouth.

"Gov?" She questioned.

"Yes, don't chew on them. Your grandmother just gave them to you a week ago. I'll not be the one to tell her you've ruined them."

"Shew?" She replied, frowning.

"Don't. Don't chew."

The small child nodded and immediately shoved the shredded glove back into her mouth.

"I give up." Harry sighed, patting his daughter on the head.

"I would say she gets that from her mother." Remus suggested with a grin.

"Oh, definitely. Certainly not from me."

They chuckled together and the younger man took another sip of his tea.

"Was there something else on your mind, Harry?" Remus asked.

"Actually, there was…" He paused to pull Brenna's gloves off her hands and shove them in his pocket. She blinked at him and carefully climbed down from the chair.

"Where are you off to, little one?" Her grandfather asked as she toddled past his chair.

"Bye." She waved to them both and disappeared into the hall.

"Perhaps I should go and get her. No telling what she'll get into." Harry went to stand but Remus motioned for him to sit.

"She'll be fine. I'm sure the furniture could use a good chewing-on. What did you have to talk about?"

"I received this yesterday." Suddenly serious, Harry produced a small piece of folded parchment from his trouser pocket.

Remus looked it over carefully, running a fingertip over the broken seal, "This is the Malfoy crest."

"Yes. Open it. I wasn't sure what to make of the thing."

"I didn't know you were on speaking terms with Draco." The older man said as he unfolded the paper. His eyes scanned its contents quickly and then gazed up at Harry expectantly.

"I know. Hard to believe, isn't it?"

"Are you going?"

"I'm not sure. It isn't every day your childhood enemy asks you to lunch, now is it?"

"No… it isn't."

"That's why I wanted to talk to you about it. The whole thing seems fishy. Draco Malfoy, son of a Death Eater, wanting to share a meal with Harry Potter. It's put me on my guard."

"That's Ron talking." Remus said, looking at the letter carefully.

"Yes, but he would have a point. I killed the man's father. Not in a fair fight, either. He was unarmed and I killed him. If anyone has a right, to seek revenge it would be Draco."

"I see your reasoning, but perhaps he's decided to try and fix the damage his father did. The Malfoys have never been very good at apologies. He might simply feel bad about everything that happened."

"I had thought of that. If anything this meeting would give me a chance to explain myself."

"Yes. It might do you both some good to discuss the past and, if possible, to come to an understanding."

The young man took the letter from his friend and read it over again. There was nothing sinister in the words, nothing to raise an alarm. Had it been from anyone else Harry would not have thought twice about his reply.

"It had to be from him, you know." He said with half a smile.

"Why is that?"

"He's one of the people I never really understood."

"I see."

"He was never anything but obnoxious and cruel. I suppose I never took the time to try and see past that. To be honest, I never took the time to do much of anything useful." A sad look came over his eyes.

"You've accomplished many great things, Harry."

"I have accomplished many things, few of them were great. I think I might have been a better person without the battles and deaths, even without vanquishing Voldemort. I think, maybe if I had taken more time to know the people around me, I might feel more like the hero everyone thinks I am."

"No matter how you feel about what's happened, it has happened."

"All I can do now is try and make up for lost time. Brenna is the first thing I've ever been truly proud of."

"Perhaps this thing with Draco will be the second."

At that, Harry smiled.

* * *

"I must say, your letter came as a surprise." Harry said, attempting a smile.

The other man spread his napkin in his lap and smiled a little in return, "I didn't mean to alarm you."

"I wasn't alarmed. Just surprised."

Draco gave a derisive snort, "You never were a good liar, Potter."

"No," he replied thoughtfully, "no, I never was."

"I imagine you had that bit of parchment tested for every jinx and curse imaginable before you ever broke the seal."

"Actually, I opened it immediately. Didn't think about having it tested until much later."

The blonde man shook his head slowly, "Perhaps I should have included something nasty, if only to teach you to be more careful when opening letters."

Harry smiled in earnest, "That was something Mad-Eye could never seem to get through to me."

They sat in silence for a moment, listening to the sounds of the people around them. Their table was near the back, far away from the other patrons. It was not until after they had been seated that Harry felt very foolish for agreeing to sit there. He did not completely trust Draco and knew he should have requested a seat closer to everyone else.

"If I'd wanted to hex you, I would have done so already. Please, stop looking so anxious." Draco said quietly.

"Sorry."

"No need to apologize. I understand your discomfort."

"Yes, well…"

"My family has not the unblemished reputation that yours does."

"I didn't mean…" Harry felt a bit queasy at the mention of Draco's family. He had hoped the subject would not come up.

Again there was a silence and neither man seemed sure how to fill it.

"I need to apologize." Harry said suddenly.

Draco raised an eyebrow curiously, "For what?"

The words dried in Harry's throat, incapable of making it past his lips.

"Potter?"

At last he managed, "Your father."

"I see." The blonde man folded his hands in front of him and waited expectantly.

Looking at those perfectly manicured hands, Harry was suddenly very aware of the dirt packed beneath his fingernails and the rough calluses that covered his palms. He frowned and tried to remember what he had practiced saying.

"What happened was not intentional. I didn't mean for it to happen like it did. Everything was moving very quickly and I didn't see that he had dropped his wand. I'm sorry for what I did." As he finished, his elbow hit his glass of water and nearly sent it tumbling from the table.

For a long moment Draco said nothing. Then, "He would have been executed, you know."

"What?"

"If you had caught him and had him brought to trial, he would have been executed."

"We don't practice the death penalty."

"Not in so many words. Perhaps they would not have said anything then. Later, the message would be sent and something special would have been mixed in with my father's dinner or they would simply say he took his own life. Either way, the report would have read a different story entirely."

"I… I didn't know."

"Now you do. So far as I am concerned, you did him a favor. You killed him outright, in battle. He would rather have gone that way than alone and broken in some dirty cell."

Harry blinked and scrutinized the man in front of him very carefully. There was a hardness to his features and lines around his eyes that had not been there when they had last seen each other. Time had done its work on both of them.

"I just… I needed to explain it to you." He whispered.

"Thank you for the offer, but no explanation will be necessary. My father was a fool. He was brash and unorganized, never thinking twice about the consequences of his actions or what it might mean for the rest of his family." A hint of repressed anger had edged its way into his voice.

"Excuse me." Said another voice entirely, startling both men.

Harry smiled up at the waiter and accepted the food placed in front of him. They both said their thanks and waited until the man had gone out of earshot before speaking again.

"You still haven't explained why you wanted to meet with me." Harry mentioned as he began cutting his chicken into smaller pieces.

"I thought we might be of some help to each other."

"How so?"

"My father left me a legacy that I find difficult to live up to. His reputation for cruelty and dark magic has outlived him."

"I'm not sure I understand." Harry chewed thoughtfully.

Draco sipped his wine, "I find myself unable to escape his shadow. There isn't a single person in all the wizarding world who would give me the time of day, save for fear I might kill them."

"How am I supposed to fix this problem?"

"You are the Chosen One. The golden boy of the prophecy. You saved the world."

"Yes." Harry shifted uncomfortably

"If I am seen with you, if they assume that we have become acquaintances, perhaps I might be able to shed some of the stigma that surrounds my family name."

"I don't know if it works like that. I mean, there isn't so much press about me anymore. It certainly wouldn't make the first page or anything. I'm not all that special these days. Not that I ever was to begin with."

"Precisely. This will bring you just the amount of publicity you need."

"I don't want any publicity. I've got a family now, a baby. I don't need reporters and journalists hiding in my garden or following my wife when she goes out. We've had about as much of that as we can stand." Suddenly his chicken did not taste as nice as it had.

"You too have certain things that are expected of you. Most of the world considers you a great hero. You see yourself quite differently. Perhaps this might ground them a little. Make them see that you really are human."

"I can see the headlines now: Chosen One Forgives Son of Death Eater. This can't end well." Harry took a sip of his water and sighed.

"I've done quite a lot of thinking about this. I suppose it might fail, but that is chance I am willing to take. Anything to be seen as myself."

"I'm still unsure, you know. I have my doubts."

Draco's eyes lit, "So you will, then?"

"Yes. You have a deal."


	11. Revelations

A/N I am so sorry about the delay. A lot has happened and kept happening to make this so late. I have two other chapters almost ready to load, that is a promise. All finished and ready to go. But I thought I'd let you have a look at this one for a couple of days whilst I get the other two ready to go.

Nixinox- If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise. Lol. Not to be mean. But that would ruin the whole story. Glad you are thinking though.

Xx2krazi2luvxx- Watch for the dragon. That's all I'll say.

Nycgrl- Sorry the interval wasn't short. We moved and then didn't have internet for a good long time. Then I lacked a beta for a while. But all is well now and I swear the interval between the next ones shouldn't be this long. Mainly because they are already written. Watch Draco.

Schnabel dame- Yes I did know that Caleb meant dog, though the website I use to name characters said something different. Every character is named very carefully. Some can take weeks to name properly. I am still updating. So sorry this took so long. If there is a pause check my profile, chances are I've posted something there that will tell you what's happened.

Thank you all so much for being patient. Things are very hectic here. Nothing moves quickly. I'm so sorry again. I have horrible guilt now for taking so long, but it really couldn't be helped.

* * *

The flames burned high in the center of the clearing. Even without the fire and the strange smelling powder Faolan had thrown into the blaze, Remus had known it was a place of old magic. It was in the silent stone guardians that stood silently around the edge of the clearing, buried in the very dirt which smelled of ancient ritual, chanting and sacrifices.

"We must all tell how we came to stand here, side by side around this fire. Before the darkness falls we must tell of the events that brought us here. These things must never be forgotten." Faolan said in a loud voice.

The strong smell of the powder was making him drowsy and it was a few moments before Remus realized someone else was speaking.

"My mother was bit. She bit my father. They bit my brother and I. Safer that way. Safer, you don't kill each other." Ulf was saying.

His twin brother sat silently next to him. Ulf and Ulrich, born in Germany. Only Ulf spoke English. Ulrich chose not to speak at all.

"They came from the town with torches and spells. Mother hid us in the cellar. They burnt our house and our mother and father. We ran. Three years we hid. Faolan found us on the street. Took us in. Brought us here."

Remus judged them to be no older than twenty. Though, at times, he swore they couldn't be older than fourteen. The years of hiding had aged them greatly.

"I was twenty years old when I was bit. We'll call it a camping accident, though, it was more a bit of stupidity on my part. Mother accepted it as best she could. When my father died a year later, she blamed me. I didn't see her or my older sister very often after that. We all thought it was better that way. Mother had never taken to me anyway.

"When Jerry was bit, they blamed me. It didn't matter that I lived in a different city or that my sister had allowed him to play outside well after dark. I was to blame. I had bit him. So, they gave him to me. We met Faolan a year ago. He brought us here and helped Jerry understand better what he was. We are indebted to him."

Her name was London, Faolan had told him earlier. She was about thirty-four years old, but already there were streaks of silver through her hair. Remus liked her immediately. Her dark hair and pale eyes reminded him of Tonks. There was a playfulness to her personality and a quickness to her smile that he enjoyed.

"I was seven when I was bit." The child next to London began, "My mother was having a party and left me outside to play. It got dark. The moon came out. Something attacked me. When I was released from the hospital, my mother didn't want me. She sent me to live with my Aunt London. Faolan found us and brought us here."

His name was Jericho; he was ten years old.

"The doggy bit me." A very small voice said.

Giselle was five years old. Her parents had met Faolan while their young daughter was still in the hospital recovering from the attack that cursed her. The creature had been looking for a meal, not someone to curse. The flesh of her throat had been shredded, it was a miracle she lived. The scars from her ordeal were still red and jagged across her neck.

"Fifteen years ago I was bit. My family abandoned me after they discovered my condition. While I was in the hospital another werewolf found me. I was very frightened, he was kind and reassuring. He promised to return and help me adjust, said he knew how difficult it was. He never came back." The man speaking cast an accusatory glare at Remus.

Bade had been sure to meet them as they entered the clearing. His dark green eyes had glared coldly at both Faolan and Remus. Before they could take a step he had stated who he was. He had shared a room at St. Mungo's with a man named Arthur Weasley. He had been alone on Christmas. He remembered the promise Remus made, the one he forgot in the wake of Sirius' death.

"They wanted to tag me. To mark me so everyone would know what I was. I escaped. Years passed and I desperately searched for the wolf that bit me. I thought perhaps if I could speak with it, ask it why it chose me, that I might understand what I was. I searched for years and found nothing. Then Faolan found me. He told me his theory and brought me here."

Faolan nodded and stood again, "You all know my story. You know why we are here. I have brought a new member to the pack. Remus, would you please tell us your tale. Leave nothing out."

For a long time he said nothing, wondering where to begin. Then at last, "I was four when I was attacked, in the woods around my family home. My parents were distraught. They searched for a cure and when none presented itself, they took to locking me in the cellar during the full moon.

When school began, they explained the situation to headmaster and he arranged for me to be taken to a safe place during the full moon. I made friends, but could not bring myself to tell them my secret. Eventually, they found me out. Rather than abandoning me, they took it upon themselves to help me. They found a way to join me during the change. While in their presence I never felt the urge to kill or hurt anyone. They helped me keep myself firmly in place during the full moon. I suppose we were something like this… a… a pack."

At this, Faolan grinned, watching the others for reactions.

"Those friends are gone now. They died… I went a long time on my own. Through an arrangement with an… acquaintance I have been receiving the wolfsbane potion every month. Faolan found me and suggested I come here instead."

The sky had grown dim and the first few stars were visible in the sky. No one said a word, but began changing from their own clothing to loose white robes. In the fire light they seemed to glow. The smell of the powder was strong in the air. When the change came, he felt no pain.

* * *

Luna watched her son as he played on the floor in front of the fire. He appeared to be enjoying himself, humming quietly as he placed one block on top of the other. Experience told her something was wrong. She saw how he rubbed at the back of his neck, how one eye seemed to close a little. Knowing better than to panic, she waited. Will stood to place a block on the very top of his tower, but paused with his hand in mid air. Calmly, Luna set her book aside and rose to her feet. Sensing her movement, the boy turned to look at her with wide, fearful eyes. Before she could react, he'd pitched head first into his tower of blocks.

"Neville." She called, dropping to the floor, grabbing her son's shoulders and heaving him into her lap.

His whole body was ridged with pain, every muscle tensed with it. With a great deal of effort Luna pinned his wildly jerking arms against his body.

"Neville." She called again, louder this time.

Suddenly, he was beside her scooping the boy into his arms and holding him tightly.

"There, son. It's alright now. I've got you." Neville whispered.

Slowly, the twitching eased and the stiffness went out of the little boy's legs and arms. Both parents breathed a sigh of relief as he curled into his father's embrace and began to cry.

"He's got blood on his face." Neville whispered.

"I'll get a rag." She hurried to the kitchen.

With a deep breath, the man settled himself into a chair and cradled his son like an infant.

"What did you see?" He whispered quietly.

Will looked up, eyes still wet with tears. "I don't know."

"Don't press him, Neville." Luna scolded wearily, kneeling beside them to wipe the blood from her son's nose.

"Did he hit himself?"

"No, he fell. I was there before he could..."

"I know you're tired, son, but we need to know what you saw."

"Neville…"

"Luna, let him try."

She pressed her lips together disapprovingly and waited.

"I saw… there was a room… with chains…"

"Where was this room?"

"I don't know. There was a man… he was… there was a dragon… someone was crying… I saw blood… there was blood on the moon." The boy's voice was weak and his eyes were closed.

"That's enough." Luna said sternly, "Carry him up to bed."

With a frown, her husband consented and together they took their son to his room.

"Nearly his bedtime anyway." Luna muttered to herself, as she tucked the covers around her child's shoulders and fluffed the pillow beneath his head. "A good bit of sleep never hurt anyone."

"I love you. Now go to sleep. You'll feel so much better in the morning." Neville assured him with a kiss to the forehead.

"I love you, too." The boy whispered with a smile, "Goodnight, Daddy."

In seconds his eyes had shut and he was sleeping soundly, his swollen nose the only evidence of previous events.

"I really wish I could do something about the swelling." Luna whispered as Neville led her out of the room and shut the door behind them.

"I know, but I'd rather not trigger another episode."

"Will you help me clean up his things?"

"You could just leave them."

"No."

Neville sighed within himself and set to picking up the toys scattered around their living room. He would have liked to simply cast a spell to send them all tumbling into the toy box, but it was better not to get in the habit. Very little magic was done in the presence of their son. The slightest spell could send him into visionary convulsions.

"You've got blood on your shirt." Luna said, touching the bloody cloth.

"Yeah."

"I really wish you wouldn't press him about the visions. He's only little."

In the firelight, her face took on an otherworldly paleness, blue eyes glittering wildly. It was this mystical quality that had drawn him to her in the first place; when she ceased to be strange little Loony Luna and became something else entirely.

"I don't mean to. But if he has the gift, he might as well use it."

She ran a shaking hand through her tangled gold hair, "The harder he concentrates the more it hurts, I think. I don't want him thinking he has to remember everything he sees."

"I know… but if he sees something important… something helpful…"

"Something about Harry?" Her voice lowered and she turned away from the firelight.

In a moment, she was herself again - his wife, plain, silly Luna. "Maybe."

"That is exactly what I'm trying to avoid. Can you imagine what Ron would do if he knew about Will? I know he'd mean well enough, but the fact remains that he would use my son for his purposes."

"Ron wouldn't do that."

"Ron is a good man. He always has the best of intentions. However, I believe he would do anything to find Harry. He is a good father and wonderful friend, but desperation makes men strange." She had a way of saying things that made them difficult to argue.

Neville nodded and took her hand in his own. "Perhaps we'll know something by tomorrow. I'd imagine they've already got into the Manor by now."

At first he thought she wasn't going to answer. Her fingers closed tightly around his and she pulled him down to sit on the sofa. "What do you think his vision was about?"

"Blood on the moon… a dragon… I suppose it could mean anything. If I remember correctly, blood on the moon is a bad omen… a sign of hardship, I think."

"It's also a natural thing, when the moon turns orange."

"But it's still a bad thing."

"Yes."

"There was a room with chains too. I don't know, Luna. Nothing sounds familiar."

"I'm going to check on him." She sighed, getting to her feet.

"I'll follow."

Together they climbed the stairs and opened the door just enough to see inside. Their son's eyes were closed peacefully in sleep, a stuffed bear clasped tightly to his chest.

"I want to go to bed." Neville said suddenly.

"Alright."

He hesitated for a moment, fingers on her shoulder, "Would you tell me a story?"

Her eyes glittered and she smiled.

* * *

It was late morning when Remus raised his head and looked blearily around. He was not on the floor of his bedroom as he had expected. There was no Tonks to greet him with a warm cup of tea and an abundance of kisses. Instead, he lay in the dirt around the ash filled fire pit in the midst of what was called the Den. With some relief, he realized someone had covered his nakedness with the clothes he had been wearing the day before.

"You're awake." A female voice said from behind him.

Turning he found London smiling and offering him a steaming cup of tea.

"Yes…" He looked at the clothes bundled in his lap and back at the tea.

"Oh… sorry." She laughed a little and turned to let him dress.

"Are we the first to wake?" He asked pulling his trousers on while trying to rub the dirt and sleep out of his eyes.

"I'm always the first awake."

"Whatever for? Doesn't the change wear you out?" Tugging his shirt over his stomach with one hand he climbed to his feet and reached for the cup of tea.

"Yes. I've always been the first to wake. I cover everyone with their clothing and go to another clearing not far away to make breakfast. I'd make it here, but Faolan won't let us use magic in the Den." She smiled again and motioned for him to follow her.

"Wise of him."

"You feel it too, then?"

"What?"

"The magic. Sometimes it's almost as though someone were watching us… maybe from those old stones."

"I hadn't felt that, but the entire place smells of… old things." He frowned as she led him away from the Den and through the trees.

"I knew you would be the next to wake. Faolan told me to have some tea ready for you when you woke."

The trees parted and he found himself in another clearing, though this one was barely large enough to hold two people and the small table on which breakfast was set.

"Bacon and eggs… it smells wonderful. You must be quite good with cooking spells. How did you know I'd be the next? Where is Faolan, then?"

"Faolan is out walking. The change makes him restless. He'll come back before tonight." She smiled a little sheepishly and handed him a plate. "As for knowing when you'd wake… those who have taken the potion always wake first."

His growling stomach quelled all other questions and he immediately filled his plate with a large helping of everything.

"How do you feel?" She asked watching him chew.

He leaned against the table and continued to eat, "Good."

"You cried out in your sleep. It's withdrawal from the potion. Even the Pack can't take that away all at once. It'll be in your system for a long time. Jerry and I took the potion for a little while, when we could afford it." She paused and frowned; "Now I wish we hadn't. Not with an alternative so good as this."

"It is different, almost too good to be true."

"That's what I thought, but it works. That's all that matters."

She settled herself on the ground, leaning back against a tree and watched him eat. Her company was pleasant and he found himself grinning as he ate.

"Where is your nephew?" He asked when he had eaten his fill.

"He'll be awake soon." London pulled her wand from the belt of her jeans and tapped the empty plate. It's abrupt disappearance made Remus jump.

"How is it you came to be his guardian?" He seated himself next to her on the mossy forest floor.

"My mother and sister blamed me for his condition. I was the only werewolf they knew, you see. I had to have done it."

"That's ridiculous."

"I know. I could have killed them both for leaving Jerry out there in the dark. 'Just send him out to play, dear.' I can hear my mother saying it. They simply ignored that there had been attacks reported in the area for the past two months. It was a full moon and rather than send him to bed, they sent him out to play in the yard."

"And they blamed you?"

"Of course. Who else did they know that turned into a monster every full moon? They never came right out and said I had bit him, but they made it very clear that they didn't want him anymore. My sister would hardly even touch him. I took him." She stared hard at her hands. "He's mine now."

"That's terrible, but sadly typical. Not many people can cope with things like this…"

"Yeah… Anyway, where are you from?" She smiled that same pretty smile.

"Oh… a fair distance from here."

"Family?"

"I have my granddaughter, Brenna. It's mostly just the two of us." He considered mentioning Tonks, but found he couldn't find the words.

"You have a granddaughter?"

"Yes. Is that so hard to believe?"

"I figured it was the change that aged you… but you really are old." There was a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"I'm not that old."

"Old enough to have a granddaughter."

Unable to think of a proper retort he settled on, "Hush."

She laughed, "Where are her parents?"

Suddenly, he found himself not wanting to answer. "Dead."

"Oh… I'm sorry."

"It's been three years. I miss them both terribly."

"How old is your granddaughter?"

"Brenna is nine."

"I'll bet she's lovely. I mean… if her grandfather is anything to judge by."

Remus blinked at her, uncertain of how he should respond. "She is very pretty, but she looks nothing like me."

"I'm sure you're in there somewhere."

"No. You see, she's not really related to me." He shook his head a little, "Her real grandfather died… many years ago. His son… Harry adopted me, you could say."

"You mean Harry Potter, don't you?" She asked curiously.

"Yes." He waited for the barrage of questions that were sure to follow. If he concentrated he could feel his peaceful morning slipping away.

"I remember that you two were fairly close when you taught at Hogwarts. He seemed really… withdrawn. I felt bad for him sometimes."

"You remember when I taught at Hogwarts?"

"Of course," She laughed, "You were my favorite teacher. I was a seventh year Ravenclaw. London Thatcher."

"I think I remember you. You sat in the back… fell asleep a lot." He grinned at her.

"Yes, that was me. I had the wildest crush on you."

At that he laughed outright, "You are kidding, right?"

"Not in the least. You were very quiet and mysterious. In fact, you still are."

There was something in the way she spoke that made him feel extraordinary. It seemed all of his recent conversations had been veiled, a double meaning given to each word. London expected nothing from him. He could say what he liked and she would answer in kind.

"Thank you…"

"London." A small voice called.

Both adults turned to find Jericho standing at the edge of the clearing.

"Come on, time to eat." She replied motioning him over.

Remus was sure the clearing did not grow larger, and the things within did not grow smaller, but somehow there was enough room for all of them and the food laden table.

"How are you?" Remus asked him.

The boy shrugged and filled his plate with food.

"I'm eating in the Den." He said without looking at either of them.

"That's fine. Be sure to bring the plate back, don't leave it sitting out to attract bugs."

He muttered something in response and was gone.

"Very pleasant young man." Remus said with a frown.

"I know. He gets like that. I think he's still angry with his mother. I know I am." Her voice was sad.

"It's hard to bear such a burden so young."

"I worry about him. He hasn't made any friends and we've been living in our flat for nearly two years. He worries about telling them what he is… how they'll judge him. Most days I find him hiding under his bed with a book and a muggle flashlight."

"He's ten, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, my granddaughter is nine. I know for a fact that she would love to make a new friend. Perhaps you might bring him over sometime."

"I don't know how well he'd like that. He's very… independent."

"Brenna will fix that. Trust me. She's the sort that won't take no for an answer."

London considered for a moment, "We could go home with you tomorrow, that is, if you don't mind. That way he can't run off and hide in protest."

"Fine with me. We'll have to make a stop to pick up Brenna from her other grandparent's house."

"He married the Weasley girl, didn't he? Harry, I mean."

"Yes. Ginny."

"I liked her."

"So did I."

"How did she die? I read about it in the Prophet, but I'm sure the entire article was a mess of nonsense."

Remus shifted uncomfortably, "She was murdered."

"By whom?"

"I don't know. Probably the same person who took Harry."

"That's awful. It's as if history were repeating itself."

"How so?"

"Harry's parents were killed when he was little. It's as if… as if the whole thing were destined to happen over and over."

"I sincerely hope not."

* * *

She felt very silly sitting at Molly's kitchen table. The sun was streaming in the open windows, lighting the cabinets and countertops with it's yellow glow. A warm breeze rustled the curtains and blew a forgotten shopping list across the floor. With half-hearted curiosity, Nymphadora Tonks bent over and picked it up. It all felt so normal, so safe.

Despite the comfortable feeling of the Burrow, it seemed hollow and very empty without Molly bustling about the kitchen or Charlie sneaking Nell bits of toast beneath the table or Percy quietly reading in his usual corner. In her mind she could see their faces when she had brought them news of the raid. Shock, horror, sadness, rushing over their features in a matter of seconds. They had all hurried to the hospital, only to find themselves seated in the waiting room for hours on end.

No one spoke and the silence had worn on her nerves. Even Brenna, who could usually be counted on for conversation, was pale and silent, her head resting against Molly's shoulder.

"How was Remus?" She finally whispered to George who was sitting close by.

"Fine, when I last saw him." he answered, looking puzzled.

"It is the full moon. Was he anxious? How did the potion make him act?"

"I don't know." His frown deepened.

"He told me you were going to sit with him."

"He didn't mention it to me. Maybe he had someone else do it."

She blinked. "Who else is there?"

"I don't know. Someone had to do it, though."

A cold feeling spread through her stomach. "I'm going to look for him."

"I'm sure he's fine."

"Still… I'm going."

"Be careful." George whispered as she stood up.

The first stop had been his house. The front door was locked and there was no answer when she knocked. Without thinking twice she unlocked the door with a spell and went inside. A quick search proved that he was not in the house. Even without looking she had known he was gone, the very walls whispered it to her.

The cold feeling had spread to her chest and her hands shook as she waved her wand to Disapparate. Once at the Burrow she had seated herself in the kitchen, where she still sat. He would come here looking for Brenna. There was no doubt in her mind that he would return for the child, if for nothing else. Nothing could keep him from his granddaughter.

Somehow she felt responsible for the entire situation. The raid, what they had found, Remus' disappearance, it was all her fault. If she had been firm and turned Ron down, she might have sat with Remus as usual. On the other hand, if she had not been with Ron, no one would have seen the button hidden within the elaborate woodwork that opened the secret door. They would not have made the discovery that they had. The thought of it turned her stomach.

A knock at the door sent her standing so quickly that her chair fell over. Trembling, she pulled the front door open and flung her arms around Remus.

"Tonks… What are you doing here?" He asked, hugging her back.

"Where were you? I thought George was going to sit with you." She blurted out, ignoring his question.

"I was… well…" He stammered and carefully extracted himself from her grasp.

It was then she noticed the woman and child standing behind him.

"Who are they?"

"This is London and Jerry, they're friends of mine."

"Friends." She said, frowning deeply.

"I'll explain later. What are you doing here? Where is Brenna?" He asked firmly.

"Remus…" She swallowed hard, "We found Harry."


	12. Reintroductions

A/N Ah ha. Yes it is another update. May the world rejoice. Anyway, be patient with the next few chapters. All will be known in the end. But go ahead and ask your questions I might answer them. If you have theories email me and I will be more than willing to tell you if you are on the right track or not. Keep reading.

Nixinox- No need to beg. Lol. Just keep reading. Thanks.

Dinoj- Ah ha, thank you for reading. The only question I have yet to answer is about Harry asking Hermione. She will have something to say about that later on. I'd tell you but it's a fairly big part I think… haven't written it yet so I'm not sure, but that is the plan. You calling me Moony still makes me laugh.

Hikaze Chimizu- Don't let my story get you a bad grade. Lol. That thanks for reading and reviewing.

Nycgrl- You must tell me if this is what you had in mind and if not what were you thinking was up with Harry? I'm curious as to other peoples ideas. I admit that I never know everything until the story is finished, but I have a general idea and I would love to know what you were thinking. Faolan is suspicious, I agree. But not how you think. I assure you his motivations are pure. There is more to his story though. As for a triangle, I had thought about it. Maybe. But there are a few other things left to be discovered. Thanks for reading. Keep it up.

Jo-AnnMarie- sorry to keep you waiting… here you go. Thanks.

* * *

The waiting room was crowded when they arrived at St. Mungo's. It seemed that despite their inability to help, no one had wanted to go home. Remus understood their fear. If they went home and left Harry on his own, he might disappear again.

"Remus." Hermione greeted him at the door with a grim smile.

"Hermione."

"Ron is with him now. He's not allowed more than one visitor at a time, at least not until they've finished with the tests." Her voice was even, but he could hear tears in it.

"How…?" There was so many questions to be asked that he could not form them at all.

"Come in and sit. I'll explain." She offered, taking his arm.

With a nod he looked behind him at Tonks and found London and Jericho to still be with them. He could not remember the trip or why they had followed and was unsure what to do with them.

"Tonks, would you look after my friends?" He asked.

The unease of the room had affected her as well, but she nodded and motioned for them to follow her.

Hermione led him to a chair and gently pushed him into it. Taking a seat beside him, she clasped her hands in her lap tightly and tried to find the words to begin.

"Just start at the beginning." He suggested.

"We arrived at the Manor late in the evening., fully expecting a fight. The Malfoy's have always been protective of their secrets and we assumed Draco would try to stop us. To our surprise he seemed to be expecting us. It shouldn't have been a surprise, when I think about it, since Ron was not in the least bit quiet about his intentions. We were ushered in and told to look as long as we pleased." She looked at her hands and then back at Remus.

"Go on." He bade, becoming anxious.

"We searched the house thoroughly. Books were removed from shelves, papers gone through, desks emptied, nothing was left untouched. All the time Draco watched us with a strange… satisfaction. I don't think he expected us to find anything. It was very unnerving to be working while he watched with that funny little smirk."

"He never tried to stop you?"

"No. We had all but given up," she continued, "When Tonks suddenly shouted that she had found something. I saw Draco's face start in surprise, but still he made no move to stop us. We all rushed to see what it was. She stood at a doorway with exquisite carvings all around it, had it been different circumstances I might have been impressed. As it was, she pressed a certain spot amongst the carvings and a door opened up in a bookshelf nearby."

"Draco still did not try to stop you?"

"He placed a hand on my arm, but seemed to have given up. We went through the door and down some stairs and in a dark little cell at the very end of a long hallway we found Harry." Her voice broke and tears were in her eyes.

"Was he… what…" The questions once again crowded together and refused to be spoken.

"The blood was everywhere… old stains covered the wall… I don't even want to imagine…he was curled in a pile of rags, bloody and bruised. Ron held him… I don't know…"

"You found him, though. Alive. That's… more than anyone could have dreamed."

"That monster… he'll never be the same, Remus. Not ever. They don't even know if he'll live through the night. Broken bones and… cuts…" She buried her face in her hands and cried.

"Where is Brenna?" He asked quietly, putting an arm about her shoulders.

"With Molly, sleeping I think."

He let her cry for a bit until she looked up with red eyes and smiled a weak smile at him.

"Go find your granddaughter, she's been asking for you."

"Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"I'm fine."

With an unsteady breath, he rose and looked about the room. Charlie sat in a back corner, grimly staring at his calloused hands, flexing them uncertainly. Remus knew he was thinking of some wild, open place where he could watch the dragons flying overhead, any place but this waiting room. The walls were to close for his comfort.

Percy was nearby, a open book in his lap. His eyes scanned the page again and again as if he had forgotten how to read. His fingers trembled as he held the quill over the page, ready to make notes the notes that his brain was refusing to create.

Molly leaned against her husband, both of them looking older than ever. Worry had brought every wrinkle and line into focus and they appeared to have aged twenty years since he last saw them. Across their laps lay Brenna. She slept soundly, head pillowed on someone's jacket.

"How is she?" Remus asked quietly.

Arthur attempted a smile and ran a hand through the little girl's hair, "As well as can be expected. They've not let her see him yet. I doubt they will, at least not for a few days. Some of his wounds… they shouldn't be seen by someone so young."

"You've seen him then?"

"Yes. It's not… it's not right. I think… I'd very much enjoy killing Draco Malfoy."

"You'll do no such thing." Molly said, trying to sound sincere.

"If I don't, Ron will."

"Yes." Remus agreed.

"I've sent for Bill and Fred." Molly whispered.

"They'll be wanting to see him." Arthur nodded.

"Do you think they might let me see him?"

"Ron is with him now. I understand how much… how difficult this is… but Ron… he's missed his friend." As Arthur searched for words his fingers continued to stroke Brenna's hair.

"I understand. Without Ron's determination, we might never have found him." Remus paused, "I don't think I've fully accepted it yet."

"You will when you see him." Molly's voice was barely audible.

"Yes."

"Not even in my worst nightmares could I have imagined such a thing, it must be real." She pressed herself more firmly against her husband and closed her eyes against the tears that were threatening to fall.

* * *

"So," Tonks started as she led her two charges out of the delicate atmosphere of the waiting room and into the hall, "Where do you know Remus from?"

London smiled, "We have a lot in common. I suppose you could say we met through a mutual acquaintance."

"He was with you, then? Through the full moon." The words came out harsher than intended.

"Yes."

"I see."

London sighed, "I don't know what your relationship with Remus is, but I assure you, this isn't how it seems."

"No, I understand. I couldn't sit with him this month. He asked you." She tried to make her tone light, nonchalant but did not succeed.

"Not exactly. I said we have a lot in common. He and I… and Jericho, we all share the same condition." Her eyes darted around quickly to be sure no one was near enough to hear.

Tonks blinked, "He wouldn't do that. It's dangerous, not to mention illegal. Even supposing you all did take your potions regularly and were properly restrained, it is still illegal for more than two…of you to be in the same place during the full moon."

"You'll have to ask Remus for the details. I'm really not in a position to explain. Though, I can say that everything was very safe. You were right to say Remus would never attempt anything that might endanger the lives of others."

It was becoming difficult to dislike London. Despite Tonks putting all her efforts to the contrary, the girl was far to pleasant to hate.

"I was worried about him. He wasn't at his house. I thought he might have gotten loose."

"Everything was fine. He probably didn't want to alarm you." London broadened her smile.

"I suppose."

"I'm sure he'll answer all your questions once he's seen Harry."

Suddenly, Tonks was uncomfortable. She shifted her weight and clasped her hands tightly together, "I'm sorry to leave you alone like this, but I've still got to put in a report at work."

"Alright." London nodded and glanced at the sulking boy next to her, "We'll be fine."

"I guess I'll see you around."

"Yes."

* * *

Percy could think of a hundred of places he would rather be than in the waiting room at St. Mungo's Hospital. Though his eyes continued to scan the pages of his book, he did not see the words, but visions of quiet corners filled with aging tomes of literature, piles of manuscripts, and the heady scent of black ink on parchment. Anxiously he wiped away a stain his quill had left as it hung unmoving in the air. The dark smudges of ink on his fingers brought a thin smile to his lips. Someone had once told him that only true scholars enjoyed the burn of a paper cut and the sight of ink beneath their fngernails

Glancing to his left he saw Charlie staring dismally at the tiled floor. He knew his brother was not seeing the scuffed linoleum, but his own safe haven. Perhaps he was flying, looking down from far above as the world carried on beneath him. He might be nestled against the warm, scaled belly of some great dragon. Where ever he chose to go, Percy could not blame him.

The joy of Harry's return had been short lived, replaced by a cold pit of worry deep in Percy's stomach. His wounds were extensive and several of them badly infected. The Healer had told them as gently as possible that while the hospital would do their best, they could make no promises. The next few days were critical. If they managed to break the fever and keep him from vomiting up the healing potions, they felt he had a good chance. However, they were instructed not to get their hopes up.

Percy had watched as his father and mother went back to see their son-in-law. When they returned there were tears in his father's eyes and his mother seemed numb with shock. George had gone next. He had said he wanted to say goodbye, should this be the last they saw of each other. He did not stop when he came back to the waiting room, instead he walked straight through the other door and probably out of the hospital. Charlie had refused to go back, and he recommended that Percy not make the venture either.

"I'm not going to act like he's dying. He deserves a fair chance. I'll not be weeping over him as though he'd already passed." Those words had remained in Percy's mind all day.

Remus made his entrance near midday. Hermione met him at the door and pulled him to the side to explain the situation. Tonks had remained in the doorway, left in charge of a familiar looking woman and a young boy. All three seemed deeply uncomfortable and exited the room almost immediately. Several minutes passed and Remus had gone by to speak with Molly and Arthur. He was concerned for Brenna, as they had all been.

The child did not wake through all the talking. She lay peacefully in her grandmother's lap, sleeping soundly. While wakeful, her fear had been obvious. Unshed tears glistened in her eyes, her fingers pulled at loose threads in her jumper, there was no mistaking that she worried for her father's life. It had been a blessing when she finally lay down and closed her eyes.

Remus seemed to have forgotten about the woman and the child he had left in Tonks' care. He sat heavily in a chair in the far corner of the room and put his head in his hands. At first Percy thought to remind him, then he saw the older man was crying. Realizing it was better to let his friend be alone, Percy decided to check on them himself.

"Where are you off to?" Charlie asked when he stood.

"I need some air."

His older brother smiled, "Should you find any, bring me back some."

"I will."

Beyond the door of the waiting room he found a surprising sight. George had returned and stood talking to the woman as though he had known her his entire life.

"Ah… here is Percy now." He said with a grin.

"Hello." The woman said.

"I didn't mean to interrupt. I was just going to find a cup of tea." He was quite proud of his casual manner and managed a small smile as well.

"No interruption, we were just talking about you." George replied.

"You were?"

"It seems you and London were in the same year at Hogwarts."

Percy blinked, "What?"

"London is my name." The woman clarified, cringing as she said it.

"Oh… Oh yes I see. We were? I thought you looked familiar."

"I was in Ravenclaw, but we had Herbology together."

"I'm sorry, I don't recall."

"It's okay. I didn't really expect you to." She smiled and looked at the boy at her side.

"Would you like to join us for a bit of lunch?" George offered hopefully.

"I think we might." She nudged the boy a little, "You hungry?"

"Yeah." He mumbled sulkily.

"Come on, Percy, lets eat."

Percy was not in the least bit hungry and almost said so, but the thought of returning to the dismal atmosphere of the waiting room chilled him to the bone. As they climbed the many stairs to the tea room, he noticed that while London chatted happily with his brother, the boy seemed content to stare at his feet and pout.

"What is your name?" Percy asked him quietly.

The boy looked up in confusion, "Me?"

"Yes, you."

"Jericho."

"Ah." He felt a smile tug at his lips.

"You think it's a stupid name, don't you?" The boy growled.

"No stupider than Percival."

Jericho made disgusted face, "Who would have a dumb name like that?"

"I would."

"Oh."

"It might be best if you didn't jump to conclusions from now on."

"What?"

"I don't think your name is stupid."

"Oh."

The continued on in silence for a while before the boy looked at him with an unreadable face, "Don't you want to know why I'm named Jericho?"

"Obviously one of your parents thought it was appropriate."

"You use big words."

"You use small words."

They blinked at each other.

"Here we are." George announced as he held the door open for the rest to go through.

"Jerry, why don't you go and find us a table. I'll make sure to get something you like." London assured him.

"I think I'll have a seat as well. If you don't mind." Percy said watching the boy weave through the crowd of people.

"I suppose not. Did you want anything?" His brother asked.

"Just tea."

A few seconds later he was sitting across from Jericho at a table in the back.

"You don't have to sit with me; I'm not a baby." The boy rolled his eyes and glared at the table.

"You don't have to pout, I don't think you're a baby."

"I'm not pouting."

"No, of course not. How did I ever make that mistake?" Percy smiled a particularly sarcastic smile.

"Stop making fun of me."

"I used to hate it when my brothers teased me."

"How many brothers do you have?"

"Five."

The boys eyes grew big, "That's a lot of brothers."

"Yes, and I pouted just as you are. It's not a good habit to have."

"What should I do?"

"You could start by telling me why you are named Jericho."

"Oh."

There was a pause, "Well…"

"My mother is crazy. She throws all these big parties and has lots of people over. She named me Jericho so people would ask her about it. She likes to make up stories about why I'm named so strangely."

Looking up, Percy gave London a glance, "She doesn't seem crazy."

"Oh… that's not my mother. That's my aunt. She's got the same problem as me. My grandma's the same as my mother."

"Ah."

"How is it that you live with your aunt?"

A shadow passed over the boy's features, "I'm not supposed to talk about it."

"I see. I won't pry."

* * *

With some reluctance, Remus pushed open the door to Harry's hospital room. He smiled hopefully at the nurse beside him. She did not return his sentiment, keeping her mouth in a grim line There had been no optimism in her voice when she had come to retrieve him from the waiting room. It seemed that everyone could feel the oppressive weight of Harry's condition.

Inside the lights were dimmed giving the room a dismal atmosphere. Purposefully averting his eyes from the bed in the center of the room he focused on Ron. The young man seemed drained, his flesh wan and stretched tightly over his bones.

"He was asking for you." Ron whispered.

"The nurse told me."

"Give him a few minutes, he's fallen asleep again."

"How are you doing?" Remus asked approaching slowly, still avoiding the bed.

Ron shrugged and reached out to touch the light blue blanket that covered his friend. There was fear in his eyes and his fingers shook.

"If you like, I can sit with him. You need to rest a bit."

"No. I promised him."

"I see."

"When we found him… he asked me not to leave. I promised him." He raised his red rimmed eyes to meet Remus' and attempted a smile.

"Remus?" A quiet voice asked.

For the first time, the older man looked at the bed. He thought, as first, he saw a ghost. His younger friend was white as snow and deathly thin. Only his head and shoulders were visible, the rest tucked away beneath the heavy blankets. A trail of knotted pink scar tissue climbed from the hollow his throat to below his left ear. The acid churned in Remus' stomach.

"Hello, Harry." He answered.

"I missed you."

"I missed you, too."

The young man turned his head to look at Ron and Remus noticed streaks of white hair starting at his temples.

"It's warm." He murmured.

"They have to break the fever, Harry." Ron explained quietly.

"I want to go home."

"Soon. I promise, soon." Tears were coming to Ron's eyes and Remus felt himself begin to cry again as well.

This seemed to appease him and Harry sighed a little.

"He's been in and out." Ron explained, clutching the knees of his trousers tightly.

"Does he remember anything?"

"I don't know. He's not… he can't answer."

"Remus?" Harry called again, his voice confused.

The older man took a few steps closer. He could now see every detail of the scar.

"Fire." He whispered, glancing at Ron.

"Yeah. There's more."

"Where's Ginny?" Both men looked at him, mouths open to answer.

"She's… she…" Ron stammered.

"She died, Harry." Remus said, touching the young man's scarred shoulder gently.

He jerked away and cried out loudly, arms fighting to claw their way from beneath the covers. Ron grabbed him forcefully and held him still.

"You can't touch him… not like that. He's… skittish."

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean…"

"Come on, Harry. You're safe. I promised, didn't I?" Ron soothed, brushing his friend's hair with his fingertips.

"Where's Ginny?" He asked again, breathing hard.

"She died." Ron whispered.

"Oh… yes."

After a few minutes the tension went out of his body and Harry relaxed into Ron's arms.

"Would you… would you untangle him?"

"Of course." Remus answered, gently pulled Harry's arms free of the blankets.

Pale scars seemed to covered every inch of him. Tiny stars covered his right arm, as if cut into his flesh over and over. On his left lower arm, a crude Dark Mark was carved with angry precision.

"Ron…"

"I know. I saw it."

"He's burning…"

"Keep him covered. They have to break the fever… the wounds won't… they won't react right to the potions and charms. They suspect he used iron."

"That would make healing them with magic… very difficult."

Ron pressed his lips together and continued to hold his friend close, "He's sleeping. You can go. You might… you might come back eventually…"

"I will."


	13. Before Opinions

A/N Sorry for this delay. I've taken on several new projects. One of my friends is getting married and has asked me to make her jewelry. Unfortunately I don't have my tools or supplies so I've been ordering and begging my mum to hurry up and ship them. The second is a blanket… that I haven't started on because I'm only just learning how to sew properly. I can mend, but this whole embroidery thing is tough. Anyway… I've also been writing a few other things and working on scenes for later chapters. In truth… I've been lazy

Phyre's child13- Thank you for reviewing. I'd say more but I might accidentally give something away.

Jo-AnnMarie- Harry is very much back. Thanks for reviewing. I can't promise that everything is alright.

DinoJ- ok. This time I will answer all your questions on here. 1. The house was searched once and badly. This is Ron's fault. 2. I don't know about that, I never thought about it, but probably. 3. Tonks has been an Auror for a good long while. That and she's related to the Malfoy's. Add those together and I'm sure she could easily figure it out. There are other factors that will be revealed later. 4. Yes. He did. Draco is a coward. It's very easy to hurt someone when they can't hurt you back. 5. I can't tell you that. More will be revealed in the future. 6. While it wasn't said I think that they finished the tests on Harry and so more people could come back. At first I believe they were letting everyone see him so that they could say goodbye in case he took a turn for the worse. 7. If Arthur Weasley is angry enough to say that he'd like to kill someone, the situation must be bad. Remus knows this. Besides both Molly and Arthur are very upset, saying yes is another way of keeping in the conversation without upsetting anyone. 8. While Ron and Remus are getting along better here, I don't think Remus would hesitate to tell Harry that Ginny was dead. He'd think it was his duty to deliver the unpleasant news. Again thanks so much for writing. I love questions.

Nixinox- Actually the thought had crossed my mind. Lol. Funny you should say that. But no, I have other plans for her.

Hikaze Chimizu- Thank you so much. Please keep reading and reviewing.

Xx2krazi2luvxx- He doesn't die. I can promise you that. But I'd be prepared for more sadness if I were you.

Nycgrl- Percy and Jericho was actually not planned. It sort of happened. Who was I to argue? So they are good friends now I think. Is Draco guilty? Do we really know?

starlitenight- Many terrible things. He'll never really be okay, but I think he'll heal pretty well. And here is your update. Thank you so much.

A/N okay, this chapter is a lot of conversation and should raise a few questions. Sorry about any typos… None of us are perfect, right?

* * *

Ron leaned back in his armchair and sipped at his glass of lemonade. His gaze fell on the three children playing the middle of the living room. Leander, being the oldest and having a bigger vocabulary, had made himself the leader. Neither Caleb or Brenna were arguing this decision. In fact the three of them seemed greatly involved in the activities of the tiny moving animals for whom they were building cages."Play nice, Brenna." Harry said sternly, as his daughter attempted to wrench the elephant out of Caleb's hand.

"Okay." She agreed and let go of the toy.

"She looks just like you." Ron observed with a smile.

"I suppose." His friend answered.

With slightly narrowed eyes, Ron watched Harry. He seemed normal enough, lounging on the couch, lemonade in hand. Yet, there was something odd about him today.

"You seem distracted."

"I am… a little. Just thinking."

"What about?"

Harry gave him a curious look and shrugged, "Things."

"Your meeting with Malfoy tomorrow, aren't you?" Though he tried to not sound accusing, the edge in his voice exposed his true feelings on the subject.

"Yes."

"Is this the last meeting?"

"Probably. I mean, we certainly had plenty of publicity."

"I'll say," Ron snorted a laugh, "I thought Hermione was going to crawl out of her skin when she saw that article Rita Skeeter wrote."

"She came out of retirement just for the occasion. I was quite moved." Harry grinned.

"You should have seen the nasty letter my wife wrote. If I were Rita I'd've left town immediately, or turned into a bug and hid somewhere. That was some howler."

At that point, Harry couldn't contain his laughter and nearly spilt his drink as he doubled over. They laughed until Ron noticed the children looking their way.

"On a more serious note, I think this should be the last visit. He really can't have expected you to keep up this… association… any longer than a year."

Harry seemed thoughtful, "I don't know."

"Don't know what?"

"If I want to cut it off. I mean, it's not like it's doing any harm. I honestly think he's kind of lonely."

"Lonely?" Ron blinked as though he did not understand the word.

"I mean, his whole family is gone. Did you know his mother died? She killed herself after Lucius… died. He's not married and he lives in that huge manor all alone."

"Did he tell you he was lonely?"

"No, but I really think he wants to be a good person… is a good person… I dunno. He doesn't want to be like his father."

"You're mental."

"Why? Because I want to make a new friend?" Harry frowned.

"No, because you refuse to see the most obvious things. He lived in the same house as Lucius. He knew what was going on. That his father was a Death Eater and exactly how many bodies were in that… dungeon. He can't pretend he was totally oblivious to it. If he's such a good person, why didn't he do anything?"

"How do we know he didn't? Lucius might have threatened him."

"Harry…"

"Look, Ron. I haven't made a decision yet. Lets just drop it."

Ron fumed silently for a few minutes, "I'll admit that you've always been right. You were always right about everything. But, why can't you just accept that I might be right this time?"

The other man shook his head, "I do. I know you might be right. It might be a trap. He might be plotting my death as we speak. I have to take that chance. I can't just hate him for who his parents were… that would make me no better than a Death Eater."

"Couldn't you pick another Syltherin, pureblooded, moron to give your charity to? One less inclined to cold-blooded murder? I hear Nott was given two months in Azkaban for picking pockets. I'm sure he'd love to hear he has your support. We could build him a bed right in front of the fire and give him a little dish with his name on it."

In spite of himself, Harry laughed. "You wouldn't want him, I don't think he's house trained."

Ron sighed, "I can't make you choose and I'm certainly not going to make you choose between Draco and I. That would be stupid. Just remember that I don't like him."

"It's difficult to forget."

At that point their conversation was cut short by a scream of rage from Caleb.

"Did you take that from him?" Harry scolded his daughter who was guiltily holding the elephant.

"Yes." She whispered giving her wailing cousin a horrified look.

"Don't yell at her, Harry. He'll just cry harder… I swear…" Ron muttered, pulling the blubbering three year old into his arms, attempted to cuddle him into silence.

* * *

Draco seemed uneasy. His hands shook a little as he poured dressing on his salad, causing him to spill a few drops onto the leg of his trousers. He dabbed at them with his napkin, sighing quietly, as though he had expected it to happen. Small things distracted him, a baby crying at a near by table, the waiter clearing his throat.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked with a frown of concern.

"Fine, why?"

"You seem… odd."

"No. I'm fine. How is your salad?"

"Green… seriously, Draco… what's wrong?"

The blonde man seemed to be lost in thought, unaware that his companion had spoken at all.

"Draco?"

"What?" He shook his head as if to clear it.

"You're not acting like yourself."

"I suppose this is our last meeting." Draco said quietly.

"Well… yes… I suppose so."

"You didn't have to come today. You could have declined."

"Why would I? I agreed to these meetings."

"I hope they have not proven too bothersome."

Harry smiled, "Not at all. I think I've come to enjoy them."

"Be serious. You never were very good at lying."

"I'm not lying."

Draco gave him a searching look, "No, you aren't."

_'Ask him.' _A soft voice whispered in the back of Harry's head.

"I was actually going to ask you if you might like to keep meeting. It wouldn't have to be so formal anymore, not with the publicity we've been getting. We could be like… like…"

"Friends?" Draco finished for him.

"Yes."

"Interesting proposal."

"Well, you aren't nearly as bad as I thought you were."

"And you, were not quite as bad as I thought you were."

"Glad to hear it. I've been on my best behavior." Harry chuckled to himself.

"Are you sure about this? You don't really know me at all."

"Of course I'm sure. How else would I get to know you?"

Draco glared at a woman sitting nearby, she jumped and turned quickly back to her plate. "You could ask around. I'm sure you'd get a fair overview of my overall character."

"I'd rather learn from the source."

A moment passed and Harry wondered if the other man had been distracted again.

"Draco?"

"I'm here. Just… thinking."

"And?"

"I think I'd like to keep meeting. I'd also like to propose a game of sorts."

"What sort of game?"

"An exchange of information. It would be a way of getting to know each other. We've lost a lot of time being enemies, we'll have to catch up somehow."

Harry considered, "How would it work?"

"I would tell you something about myself and you, in turn, would tell me something. A fair exchange."

"Sounds good to me. How do we start?"

A tiredness came over Draco, "I'm warning you now, not everything I have to say will be pretty… it might hurt."

"I wouldn't want you to do anything that hurt."

"Sometimes pain is necessary. You would have to find out eventually, and I'd hate for you to find out from the wrong person."

"I understand pain… alright." He nodded.

"Good. Where would you like to begin?"

"We could start off small, like with your favorite color or your favorite food. Though, I think I'd rather you tell me what's bothering you today."

"Green and anything sweet." Draco said with a small smile.

"And the other thing?"

"It's a long story."

"Then you'd best start now, before the desert menu is brought out."

Draco looked at his hands, watching intently as he folded them neatly in his lap. "Today is a very painful anniversary. I'm sure you never knew that I was married."

"To who?"

"Pansy and I were married almost right after our graduation. She was not in love with me, which really didn't matter. Pureblooded witches are often forced into arranged marriages. I however… I was very fond of her. She knew it and exploited that fact as much as she could. She stayed out late and came home early in the morning without an explanation. I let it pass.

A year later that I learned she had been having an affair. It isn't exactly uncommon, so I shrugged it off. It was not until she became pregnant with a child that I was certain was not mine, that I even bothered to take notice of her actions. At first, I was angry at her carelessness. I wanted nothing to do with the child."

"That's awful." Harry managed, eyes wide.

"Her lover… you remember Blaise don't you?"

"Yes." A cold feeling spread through Harry's stomach.

"You remember how he died?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"Ron killed him. During the attack on Hogsmeade."

"There wasn't much left of him."

"I remember. There was… a lot of blood… there was always so much blood." Harry's voice was small, almost inaudible.

"Yes. There was." Draco nodded, "When Pansy heard of his death she… broke. I had her admitted to St. Mungo's. It was not her life I worried for, not anymore, but the baby."

"I thought…" Harry interjected.

"I'm not completely heartless, Potter. I realized that the child did not have to know who it's father was. She was married to me, I could easily claim the child as my own. No matter how much he resembled his real father, no one would dare to question his lineage.

It was not to be. She and the child died during birth. I lost my wife and my son at the same time. Today in fact. That is why I'm… distracted. I apologize for it."

"I'm sorry I made you tell."

"No need. Now… fair is fair. You owe me three things I think."

"Oh… green and chocolate frogs."

Draco smirked, "And the other thing?"

Harry swallowed hard and tired to think of something he could share, something that would not hurt him to tell. Nothing could match Draco's story. He regretted ever thinking his companion was unfeeling.

"You know the rules, I have shared and now you must."

"Right…Ginny and I… we…" He stammered, uncertain how to put it into words. "We can't have children."

"I thought you had a daughter."

"Brenna." Harry grinned in spite of himself, "She's a miracle. We tried so often… always disappointed. Once… we thought…"

"You don't have to share… not if you don't want to." Draco stopped him.

_'Keep going.' _The soft voice whispered.

"No, no. Fair is fair." Harry said, shaking his head. "We… We tried for a very long time to have a baby. Even if she managed to get pregnant, we always lost the baby after only a couple of months. That happened twice. It was killing her, I think. Her mother had carried seven children safely, and she couldn't even have one.

The next time she became pregnant she was put on partial bed rest. It seemed to work. She made to her fifth month… She woke me and told me she needed to go to the hospital, she thought the baby was coming. I got up and there was blood… so much blood all over the bed. They couldn't do anything to save the baby… it nearly killed the both of us."

"And you tried again?" Draco's eyes were wide.

"She wanted to. She was just so strong. I could hardly function… sometimes I couldn't even breathe. We had come so close. By that time Ron and Hermione had already had Leander… Ginny insisted we keep trying. When she conceived again I forced her to stay at home. Remus came over and sat with her all the time I was not there. He never left her side. Still she went into labor a month early… I thought… I was so scared… but Brenna was born safe and sound. We were going… we were going to name our first girl Lily. After my mother. But… the other child… the one we lost… I had started calling her Lily. So we named this one Brenna James."

Draco's face was unreadable and Harry looked at his forgotten food to escape his gaze. He couldn't understand why he had told the whole story. He could have shortened it, left out certain parts. His heart ached with old wounds and he thought he might cry.

"I think we're done for today." Draco whispered, setting his napkin on his plate.

"When…?" Harry asked bleakly.

"You decide. I think we both need some time to think."

"Okay."

"Whatever you are thinking now, remember that you still have your daughter. You have a family that loves you."

Harry nodded and tried to push the old pain from his mind.

* * *

Ginny usually enjoyed the walk to Remus' house. The path was long and winding, leading through the trees and over hills, it was not an easy route. Yet, she found joy in the leafy shadows from above and wild flowers growing along the way. Often, she would pause on the foot bridge that led over a small stream to toss in a knut for good luck. Today, though, she felt none of the normal lightheartedness.

"Do you want to be carried?" She asked her daughter for the fourth time. The little girl kept stopping to pick flowers or watch a shiny beetle crawl through the brush.

"No."

"Are you sure? Mommy's in a hurry today."

"No." Brenna grinned at her and held up a handful of rotting leaves. "Look!"

Heaving a sigh she brushed the dirt out of the child's hands and hefted her into the air.

"But… I want to walk."

"Not right now. You can walk when we get to the bridge."

Any other day she might have stopped to inspect her daughter's findings, explain what sorts of leaves she had found. Her mind was distracted, unable to focus on anything but the task at hand. There were many questions she needed to ask Remus; questions that had been bothering her for quite some time.

"Grandpa?" The little girl asked.

"Yes, that's right. We're going to see Grandpa."

She recognized a certain tree and knew it was only a little further. The bridge came into view and Brenna struggled to be put down. There was no arguing with her, so Ginny set the three year old on her feet and slowed her pace.

Another half hour of walking brought them to the front gate of Remus' garden. He had done nothing to fix the fence, pieces of which were scattered on the ground. Brenna ran happily to the gaping hole and crawled through, ignoring the angry shaking of the flutterby bush. Ginny eyed the plant distrustfully and opened the gate. A twig bounced off her shoulder.

"Ought to get rid of that damned thing." She rubbed the red bump left by the twig and approached the front door.

"Flowers!" Brenna announced holding up a weed in her chubby hand.

"Yes, love, I see them. Come here and see your grandpa."

Together they knocked and waited for an answer. A few seconds passed and the door opened to reveal Remus' smiling face.

"Ginny! Brenna! To what do I owe the pleasure?" Within seconds he had scooped his granddaughter into his arms.

"Oh… just visiting." Ginny replied with a smile.

"Come in, come in." He led her to the living room and bade her have seat. "Are you thirsty or hungry? That's such a long walk."

"Especially long with that little one and no I'm fine, thank you."

"I do believe you've gotten bigger." He announced to the child, tickling her belly.

She shrieked with laughter and tried to fight him off.

"Oh, she's gotten loads bigger. I've tried everything, but she simply won't stop growing."

"Have you tried tying a brick to her head?" The older man's eyes twinkled mischievously.

"NO… NO…" Brenna shrieked trying to push out of his arms.

"I'm sure I've got a brick around here somewhere…" He pretended to search, all the while tickling he mercilessly.

Despite her current worries, Ginny found herself laughing. There was no doubt in her mind that she and Harry had made the right decision in making him their daughter's guardian. When first approached with the idea she had been reluctant. Remus was older and potentially dangerous. Surely it would be more appropriate to choose one of her brothers instead. Eventually, Harry had worn her down, and she was glad he did. Remus was the perfect grandfather.

"Sorry, Ginny. I seem to have misplaced my brick…" He shrugged and set the child down. She wavered on her feet for a moment and finally toppled over, exhausted.

"That's fine, at least she's quiet now." Ginny offered him a smile.

"It's always a joy to see the both of you, but what brings you out this way?" He asked, taking a seat across from her.

"Well," For a moment, she considered lying but decided against it, "I had some questions for you."

He raised an eyebrow curiously, "About?"

"Harry."

"I see."

"It's nothing serious… I don't think. I just needed to know some things."

Suddenly looking uncomfortable, Remus shifted in his seat, "Like what?"

Blushing furiously, she gripped the knees of her jeans and forced the words out of her mouth, "About Harry's dealings with Draco Malfoy."

"Have you tried asking Harry about this? Not that I don't want to help… I just think you might learn more if you ask him yourself."

"I've asked him several times. He just gets defensive."

"What exactly do you want to know?"

"I want to know why he's meeting with him. Why is he continuing the relationship? Why is Draco so important to him?"

"I'm sure he just assumes you are going to react poorly. Harry tells me Ron hasn't been taking the news to well. He probably thinks you will do the same."

"Ron has no tact. He says the first thing that pops into his head, no matter the consequences. Besides that, my brother has an overwhelming hatred for the Malfoys. He saw some of the things recovered form Lucius'… dungeon and hasn't been able to put it out of his head."

"I won't argue with you." Remus nodded.

"I, on the other hand, am perfectly willing to believe that Draco is a good person. He doesn't have the mark and he was proven innocent at his trial. I just want to understand why Harry has taken such an interest in him."

"Did he explain his original plan to you?"

"How he was helping to change Draco's image? Yes. He told me. I agreed that it might be a good idea. Every time someone approaches him about the war or about Lucius' death, Harry starts to look like he might be sick. I think it's helped him a little. Closure or something."

"Then you know about Draco's letter and all of that?"

"Yes."

"What else did Harry tell you?"

"He said that he talked it over with you and that he was going to give it a try."

"He asked for my opinion of the letter. I told him that it could very well be a trap, but that it might also be Draco's way of making amends. He chose to meet with him."

"Yes… but…" She struggled to find words for her thoughts.

"He was here not to long ago to tell me about his latest meeting. He and Draco discussed many things and in the end they decided to try and get to know each other." Remus finished.

"Why though? Harry never mentioned anything to me about it."

Brenna chose that moment to get to her feet and try to crawl into her grandfather's lap.

"Not now, little one. Go and play with your toys." He directed her to a wooden box filled with toys.

"He doesn't share these things with me. Most of the time he shuts me out completely, at least with anything he thinks might upset me."

"When he brought me the letter from Draco, he told me he felt guilty. Not only for killing Lucius, but for not trying to look beyond Draco's cruelty and prejudice."

"He's been odd lately." Ginny said quietly.

"In what way?"

She laughed, "He's happier."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"I know, I know. I sound so stupid, but it's strange. I was so used to him being quiet and thoughtful, I don't know what to do with him anymore."

"Would you like my advice?"

"Yes."

"Give him some time. I think he's finally learning how to be a regular person, rather than a hero."

She nodded and watched her daughter playing in the corner, "There was one more thing."

"Yes?"

"We're thinking of trying again."

He blinked and followed her gaze to Brenna, "Is that wise?"

"I doubt it." She smiled.

"I thought the Healer said…"

"No." She cut him off, "It's not impossible. He didn't recommend it. I just… We're thinking about it."

"Well," He said with a smile, "I can't say I would be opposed to another grandchild."


	14. Fear

A/N And so here is the last of the prewritten chapters. I can't say when the next will be up, maybe soon, maybe not. I've been working on it and I have most of it planned out, just have to find the time to write it. As for the chapter itself… evil laughter if you've read any of my previous works you know not to take anything for granted. I will give a hint though, the more complex something seems, the simpler it really is. I hope you enjoy. A lot happens in this chapter.

Nixinox- tons. Pay close attention now, or you'll miss something. Thanks for reading.

Jo-AnnMarie- Thanks for reviewing. Just look for the word "before" in the title.

Nycgrl- You think this is bad you should have seen the interaction between Faolan and Bade before I fixed it. Whew. Talk about sexual tension. Thank heavens I fixed it. And yes I do like Harry's tenderness. His attitude about some things will be explained soon. As to the anniversary… yeah. I know. Lol. But since I didn't keep anything else of HPB I decided to ignore it. This might help you to understand Draco a little more, but then, it might not. Draco-muse in closet whimpers. I'm soooo good at abusing my fiction.

Pstibbons- Thank you very much. I despise stories that have a flash back in the midst of a good chapter. It can ruin a good scene. But I needed them here, so I decided to make them chapters unto themselves. That is something I can handle. By the way, I am telling you what happened to Harry… you just haven't picked up on it yet. Lol. My grandfather used to pretend to tie a brick to my head when I grew to tall. And the Rita Skeeter thing cracked me up when I wrote it. Glad you enjoyed everything. If you have any questions, go ahead and email me. I'll be around.

A/N a bit of trivia for those who care… all my characters have traits from my daily life. Especially Molly Weasley who is modeled after my muminlaw. Seriously. They are exactly alike. Even in looks. Except Sandie's hair isn't red. The various Weasley children have traits like my husband who does have red hair. Arthur is modeled after my great grandfather and my grandfather on my mum's side. They used to sing me songs and tell me I was getting prettier every time the saw me. The children are usually after kids that I have really known. Just thought it was an interesting tidbit of nothingness.

* * *

Brenna did not remember much about her father. The details of his face had been blurred with time and his voice had faded to a faint echo. The images that remained were disjointed and vague. She recalled being lifted onto a pair of strong shoulders to see over a crowd. Another time she seemed to be stumbling up a very tall hill with her hand held tightly in his.

"This is the Dragon… it's very old." His words flashed through her head suddenly.

"How old?"

"Older than anything you can think of."

"What is it?"

His laughter rumbled deep in his chest, "I wish I knew."

The man she pictured in her head was strong and healthy, nothing like what lay helpless in the hospital bed. If this was her father, he seemed as though he had been broken into a thousand pieces and glued together badly. Something in the way he looked at her, something in his eyes, frightened her. She held tightly to her aunt's hand, refusing to venture near the bed.

"Come closer." He croaked wearily.

"Go on." Aunt Hermione whispered, trying to pry the girl's fingers from her own.

"I don't want to." Brenna pleaded.

"He won't hurt you. That's your daddy."

Shivering uncontrollably, she forced her feet to move until she stood at the side of the narrow bed. The man smiled and reached to touch her.

"My little girl." He murmured.

Clenching her teeth tightly together, she managed to remain still, letting him stroke her shoulder and cheek with bony fingers.

"Are you really my father?" She asked.

He coughed out a laugh, "Who else would I be?"

"I… I… don't know. You aren't how I remember you."

"One day, when you are much older, I will explain why. Right now, you must believe me."

"What is that?" She asked, pointing to the knotted scar that covered half his neck.

The man opened his mouth as though to speak, but no words came out. The hand still petting her hair pulled her into a clumsy embrace.

"You are too young… you wouldn't understand… nightmares…" He stammered in a voice thick with tears.

"I already have nightmares." She said.

He released her, but patted the edge of the bed, "Come sit here."

Swallowing her fears, she climbed up and sat next to him. His face was sallow and sunken. The bones seemed to be clawing their way through his flesh. Several pale scars shone across his forehead, one very old and much faded, the others made recently with sharp precision.

"I missed you so much." He lay back against the pillows, content to simply look at her.

"I missed you, too."

"Tell me what you've been doing. Has your grandfather been taking good care of you?"

"Yes."

"Please, I'm very tired. Tell me everything I've missed."

"Well…"

* * *

Fred Weasley hesitated before opening the door to the waiting room. He had a good idea of the reception he would receive from his family. From his minimal correspondence with his parents he knew George had made him out to be a traitor. Glancing at the woman next to him, Fred wondered if perhaps his brother was right.

Angelina was a beautiful woman. A beautiful woman who, for many years, had belonged to his twin. It had always been obvious how much George loved her, that she was the center of his world. Fred had always assumed that she returned his brother's love.

It had been a surprise to open his door and find her standing there teary eyed and half drunk. Of course he had allowed her in. Who in their right mind would turn her away? She had curled up on his sofa, still sniffling and rubbing her red rimmed eyes.

"What on earth are you doing out at this time of night?" He asked, handing her a cup of strong coffee.

"George and I had a fight… I went for a walk."

"Right into a bottle from the smell of you." He scolded, sitting on the coffee table in front of her.

"Don't you patronize, me Fred Weasley. I know all about you and your fire whiskey."

"What did you fight about?" He asked, hoping to direct the focus back to her.

"Nothing… everything… I don't know."

"Pretty broad topic."

"It's not working out. We're just… we're too different." She took a sip of her coffee and winced as it burned her tongue.

"You've been together for years… surely you'll get through it. I mean, every relationship has it's rough patches."

"You don't understand."

"What don't I understand?"

"I just… I can't… he's…"

"Look; I'm going to send an owl to George. I'm sure he's worried to death."

George had been worried and showed up early the next morning to collect her. She went willingly enough, but Fred saw her reluctance to make amends.

He shook himself back to the present and found his hand still reaching for the door. A worried noise from Angelina made him look up.

"Aren't you going to open the door?" She asked.

"I… George is in there…"

Her face softened and she touched his shoulder, "We'll get through this together. He can't stay mad at you forever."

Fred nodded, "I know… I just… I miss him so much."

"Then go in there and talk to him. He needs you as much as you need him."

"Yeah…" Screwing up the rest of his courage, he turned the knob and pushed the door open.

Rather than the crowd of people he expected, only Charlie sat in the room beyond. He looked up when they entered and nodded a greeting.

"Where is everyone?" Fred asked, trying to sound casual.

"Hello, Angelina." Charlie smiled at her and turned his attention to his brother, "Oh… all over. Mum and Dad and Remus went to get some lunch. Ron was finally persuaded to let someone else sit with Harry, so he's gone to do some paperwork with Tonks, I think. Hermione talked the nurses into letting Brenna back to see her father. And Percy… I think he went to work."

"Sounds like Percy. Always working."

Charlie bristled, "Let him be. He's been cooped up here with the rest of us for the past three days, deserved a bit of a rest."

"I didn't mean anything by it." Fred replied quickly, desperate to avoid a confrontation of any kind.

"You did." The older brother said with a snort, "Watch what you say about him from now on."

"I… where's… how is…"

Charlie raised an eyebrow, "George is off running his shop."

Fred would have liked to correct his brother. The shop still belonged to both twins, at least legally, but George had taken full responsibility for it in his brother's absence.

"Oh."

"Sit down, both of you."

Angelina gladly sat in a nearby chair, weary from their journey. Fred seemed more reluctant, glancing at the door as though he expected to be thrown out of it should he let his guard down.

"You've raised quite a stir." Charlie observed.

"I…"

"I'm not going to scold you for it. I'm sure you did what you thought was right. You really should have told Mum yourself, though. She took it pretty bad. She had some harsh words for George… words meant for you. He's refused to come by the Burrow since then."

The younger man looked miserable, "I know. I wrote a letter. I thought that might help."

"It did, a bit. How have you been, Angelina?"

"Oh… well enough, I suppose."

"How many months along are you?"

She started and looked at him in shock, "How did you know?"

Charlie smiled, "Call it intuition. How many?"

"Three." She said quietly.

"Well, Mum will be glad to hear that, at least."

"George won't." Fred whispered.

"No… he won't."

"How is Harry? Any change?" Angelina asked, trying to change the subject.

"They broke the fever. The worst of the wounds are starting to heal… slowly. I haven' been back to see him yet… letting Ron and Hermione have their time."

"How is Ron taking it?"

Charlie seemed thoughtful, "Well enough. He seemed pretty stable when he left."

* * *

The heavy black gates of Azkaban Prison loomed out of the thick mist that blanketed the island. Shadows shifted across the grey landscape, rising and falling, but never drawing near. The Dementors might have been forced from the prison itself but many still roamed the rocky shore, drawn to the pain and sadness like moths to a flame. Ron glanced about him, wand ready, an incantation on his lips.

"State your name, rank and business." A steely eyed guard stated as he approached.

"Ronald Weasley, Auror Second Class. Here to question Draco Malfoy."

The man blinked at him and waved his wand. The gates behind him creaked open.

"You may pass."

"Thank you." Ron murmured.

The court yard was no less dreary than the land surrounding it. Several guards were posted along the path, all of them expressionless. Their robes were shining red, beacons to light the way through the fog. Glancing at their hardened faces, Ron was thankful to never have been assigned to Azkaban.

"State your name, rank and business." Said the guard at the door.

"Ronald Weasley, Auror Second Class. Here to question Draco Malfoy."

The man nodded and motioned him inside.

"Do you consent to a search?" He asked.

"Yes."

The man's wand glowed red and he waved it over Ron's body.

"You must keep your wand secured at all times. Do not attempt to give anything to the prisoners. Do not approach any prisoner except the individual you are assigned to. Do not perform any magic unless instructed to by a guard or in order to protect yourself. Do not accept any items from any of the prisoners. You will be searched again upon your departure."

Ron nodded grimly, "Is there someone who can show me where his cell is?"

A pale faced woman stepped from the shadows and motioned him to follow. The halls were dark and damp, the only light came from orbs of fire placed at intervals along the walls. Every so often the grey stone would open onto doors barred with iron. Through them he could see small bleak rooms, some with people in them.

"Do not make eye contact." The woman said, glancing at him.

"I wasn't."

"It upsets some of them. Especially those who have been here since before the war ended. Driven mad by the Dementors."

He eyed her carefully, "You don't seem as grim as your companions."

A faint smile played across her lips, "I'm new."

"I don't envy you."

Soon she stopped and pointed toward one of the heavy iron doors, "That one. Shall I unlock it for you?"

"Please."

The clank of her keys echoed down the hall. He moved past her and into the small stone room.

"I will wait nearby. Call when you are finished."

"Yes."

Turning from the door he found himself face to face with Draco Malfoy.

"Ron! Thank God." The pale man cried and threw his arms about Ron's neck.

For a long moment he could not move. Anger and revulsion coursed through him, setting his muscles rigid. "Don't. Touch. Me."

"What?" Draco asked.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" He cried and shoved the other man to the floor.

Draco stared up at him, grey eyes filling with tears. "You don't… I… please."

"Get up." Ron growled.

"Please… I just… I'm not…"

Still trembling with rage, Ron grabbed the other man's filthy shirt and hauled him to his feet. A swift shake sent him tumbling in a heap onto the moldy bed.

"You will answer my questions."

Draco nodded dumbly and pulled his knees to his chest.

"Do you deny that you held Harry Potter against his will for three years?"

Looking horrified he answered, "I can't."

"Do you deny that you tortured him repeatedly using a knife made of iron to keep the wounds from healing correctly?"

"I… I can't."

"Do you deny that you were involved in the murder of Ginevra Potter?"

At that Draco began to shake. "I killed her. I killed her. I killed her." He repeated.

"You murdered Gin… my sister?" Ron's breathing quickened.

"I did it. I didn't want to. I don't… I don't remember… he made me… I did it."

"Who made you?"

"He made me!"

"WHO?" Seizing a fistful of Draco's blonde hair, he forced him to meet his eyes.

"I can't… please… don't leave me here. I didn't mean too."

Quick as lightening the back of Ron's hand connected with side of Draco's face. Emitting a small whimper of pain, Draco slumped back onto the bed and wept. With a great deal of effort Ron regained control of his emotions and took a step back.

"You say you didn't mean to do something. What did you not mean to do?" He asked clenching his fists at his sides.

"I killed her. I… I didn't mean too."

"It was an accident… my sister was stabbed five times and had her throat cut on accident…"

"I don't know… I don't know… I can't remember."

"Don't tell me, you kidnapped my best friend and tortured him for three years on accident, as well?"

"No… no… I… I'm not…"

"Not what?"

"I'm not… I'm not…"

Draco's tremors grew worse as he spoke. Very slowly he crawled from the bed onto the floor, shaking so hard he nearly fell over.

"Your… everything you have said will be entered into my report." The practiced speech caught in Ron's throat as the other man crouched in front of him.

"You know me. You have to. Please… don't leave me here." He pleaded trying to get to his feet.

"You disgust me." Ron sneered.

"I killed her…" Draco said, tears flowing down his cheeks.

Unable to hold back his anger any longer, Ron kicked out and caught the other man's chin with his toe.

"She was pregnant when you killed her. Did you know that?" Another kick landed on the side of Draco's head.

"Yes."

"You knew? You killed my sister and you killed her unborn child!" The next kick hit the man's ribs with a sickening crack.

"Please… Ron… please…"

Looking at Draco's bloody face, Ron felt the acid in his stomach churn. Somehow he managed to stop himself before he lashed out again. Turning on his heel he went to the door and shouted for the guard. Her pale face appeared seconds later.

"What did you do?" She asked peering in at Draco's writhing form.

"He deserves worse."

"I'll have to get the Healer." She sighed, locking the door.

"NO!"

"But…"

"He doesn't go to the Healer."

"I can't…"

"You can."

"Very well." She whispered and led the way to the exit.


	15. Consequences

A/N Look at that, another chapter. Sorry for the wait. If there is ever a long period of time when I haven't updated, check my profile. I usually post something of an explanation. If you did read the profile, things are calming down. We were dealing with a lot of paperwork and some issues with my family back home. It was just a little stressful. I'm fine though and everything seems to be working out for the better.

This chapter takes place over a period of time. I'm not sure how long, but the sections are not one right after the other, there is a space of days or a week between them. I think the main one is that last part. There is a space of at least a week before it takes place. I should have put it in the text somewhere, but I didn't. Maybe next time. Sorry.

Pstibbons- I'm not one to use a plot twice, so I can honestly say, no he is not a vessel. And the hug was a plea of not guilty. But Draco won't be talking any time soon and neither will Harry… at least not exactly. Brenna is older than she seems I think. Wise beyond her years. Watching her mum be killed sort of made her grow up and stay childish all at the same time. Sorry… I forgot you wanted flash backs in italics… I'll try and change that in a minute… Yes Fred is getting half the money from the shop. Twins are strange creatures. The few sets I've known have hated it when people got them confused and usually wanted to identified as the same but different. This chapter explains Ron's actions and what happens after.

Nixinox- Can't say. That'd be telling.

Rhibre- Thank you so much for the review. I'm glad you are enjoying yourself. I'm not really into mystery novels, though I like to write mysteries. Strange, huh? And I'm glad you like Percy. He's always been a favorite of mine. Even though he is stubborn and proud.

Xx2krazi2luvxx- yes. Way to be Ron.

Gpotter- Thank you so much for your kind words. I'm glad you like the story so much. Keep reviewing.

* * *

The bell over the door jingled it's usual greeting and George winced at the sound.

"Sorry, we're closed." He said without looking up from the register.

"Not to family, I hope." A familiar voice replied.

"Bill!" George shouted, jumping the desk and pulling his oldest brother into a hug.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything… the door was still open."

"No, no, you're fine. I was just closing up; hadn't locked the doors yet."

"Good."

"Come in, I've got tea already made in the back room." A wave of his wand locked the front door.

"I've been traveling with Fleur the past four days, I wouldn't mind something a little stronger than tea."

George grinned, "I've got some of that as well."

"Well then, we'd best not waste time."

Bill took a moment to steady himself and set out for the backroom with an uneven gait. His left foot twisted in a little, making him limp.

"How's your leg?" George asked.

"Well enough. Aches when the weather changes."

"And Fleur's voice?"

"Still a whisper. We hired – Gabrielle and I – a man to teach her sign language. After one lesson, she threw the man out of the house and accused me of wanting her to look stupid. 'Wiz ze waving of ze 'ands like birds!' She's unpredictable." Bill replied with a chuckle.

George tried to smile, but found himself thinking of the night the injuries had occurred.

_No one was sure how Fleur managed to send for help, but the owl arrived at the Burrow all the same. The illegible handwriting was smeared with blood and sent Molly racing upstairs to show her husband. Together, George and Fred, who had eaten dinner there, followed her, frightened by their mother's actions._

_"That's Fleur's writing… but I can't read it." Arthur said when he looked at the note._

_"Bill!" Molly had gasped._

_"George, Fred, you come with me. We'll go over and see what's going on. Molly stay here."_

_The boys nodded and together, they Disapparated to the front gate of their older brother's house. The lights were off and all was silent. As one, they approached the front door._

_"Bill? Fleur?" Arthur called, knocking loudly._

_"C'mon." Fred pushed in front and turned the door handle. It swung open at his touch._

_"Bill?" George called as they passed the small kitchen._

_A soft noise came from the living room at the end of the hall. Fred continued on, feeling the wall for the light switch. As light flooded the room, all three men jumped in shock. Fleur lay crumpled at their feet, still breathing but unconscious. Her clothing was covered with blood, but the only wound visible was a huge bruise across her neck. Further in, a man in a black cloak lay sprawled on his back. His face was a mass of bloody scratches and teeth marks: he was dead._

_"You two go on. I'll send for help." Arthur said, bending over his daughter-in-law._

_George nodded and turned to go up the stairs. Bloody hand prints trailed up the wall to the landing. Fearing what they might find, the twins had ventured up the steps. At the top lay Bill, barely awake. His left leg was twisted beneath him in an unnatural way._

_"Fleur?" He asked weakly._

_"She's alive." Fred whispered._

Twelve years later, that night still haunted George's dreams.

"You alright?" Bill asked.

"Yeah, sorry. Thinking."

"I've been doing a lot of that myself."

While Bill made himself comfortable in one of the chairs, George searched the highest shelf for the bottle of firewhiskey he knew was there.

"Have you seen Harry?" Bill asked conversationally.

"Yes."

"What do you think?"

George paused with the bottle tilted over a small glass, "I don't know."

"I think I'd like to kill Draco Malfoy."

"Dad said that too."

Bill took the glass offered him, but did not drink.

"He's right."

"Yes." George poured his own glass and sat down in the chair across from his bother.

"Did you see the scars?"

"I saw his neck… with the burn."

"Yes. Hermione showed me his arms… the bastard carved him up like a Christmas goose. He's all over cuts and broken bones. The Healer said they were made with iron."

"Iron repels magic. Maybe he should have been taken to a muggle hospital."

"I suggested that, but no one would listen. They did break the fever, though."

"Yeah. I heard. I've been trying to avoid the hospital."

"Charlie said as much. I thought it was strange that you were the one to leave, when Charlie can barely stand houses, let alone hospitals."

George laughed a little, "True. He's only left for a shower once or twice. And Percy built himself a little fort out of his books and parchments and hasn't been out of it since I left. Or that's what Ron told me. He was by earlier."

"I saw Percy. He didn't say anything to me. Just sort of nodded at me. Mum said he'd been to work for a few hours. Typical, I guess."

"I'd watch what you say about Percy. Charlie is his sworn protector."

"Funny how that happened. Never saw it coming."

"There are a lot of things that I never saw coming." George muttered and sipped at his drink. It burned his throat, but he managed not to flinch.

There was a long moment of silence before, "Fred is at the hospital. He arrived yesterday."

"I know."

"Maybe you could…"

"Is that what this is?" George cut him off angrily.

"What?"

"Are you carrying messages for Mum now? I can just see her… 'Oh Bill, he just won't see reason. Please, talk some sense into him. Everyone knows that Fred was right to take Angelina away. Why can't he just see the truth?' I can't believe you." George spat.

"When have you ever known me to be a sneak? Or to run Mum's errands?"

George continued to glare, "Never."

"Then don't jump to conclusions." Bill's voice was harsh, but he did not yell.

"Then what business of yours is it if I don't speak to Fred?"

"You are both my brothers and I hate to see you fighting. I don't think you've ever fought before."

"He never stole from me before."

"She left you. She left you a month before they left together. You honestly can't say that he stole her."

Casting a defiant look into the depths of his drink, George shrugged. Of course, what his brother said was true. She had left him. In a way, they left each other. Neither of them fought: she simply packed her things and walked out. It had been for the best.

"He went with her."

Bill sighed, "Yes, he did. But he's asked for your forgiveness, hasn't he?"

"He's still with her."

"She's pregnant."

"What?"

"She's pregnant. Fred was going to come and tell you himself, but I told him not to. I thought it might make things worse."

"How many months?"

"Three."

"It… it…"

"It's his."

"How do they know?"

"They do."

"So… he's staying with her because she's pregnant?"

Bill shrugged, "I think he's staying with her because he loves her."

"I know. But… I just thought… he might love me, his twin, a little more."

* * *

Harry slept fitfully in his hospital bed. The covers were folded down now; the fever had broken and he was allowed some freedom to move. Mostly, he drifted in and out of consciousness, sleepy from the potions. Hermione grew restless and asked Remus if he would help her get a closer look at the numerous scars that covered Harry's body. She wanted to see exactly what had been done to her friend. Remus tried to convince himself that he was only helping Hermione – she was not strong enough to hold Harry should he become agitated. Yet, there was no denying that a small, morbid part of him was curious.

While he slept, they looked closely at the burn on his neck and the random slashes across the forehead. Angry wounds, Hermione had surmised. The Dark Mark and the cross hatching on his arms, however, were more precise. It was done over time, the cuts reopened time after time, until scarring was inevitable. Their friend slumbered on as Hermione unbuttoned the front of his sleep shirt. Remus felt ill when he saw what lay beneath. The word 'hero' was carved deeply into Harry's chest.

"That's… I…" Hermione touched the angry red flesh with her fingertips.

"I'm a hero." Harry whispered, waking enough to realize what they were doing.

"Harry…"

"My back." He answered and tried to sit up.

Remus gripped the young man's shoulder and together they managed to heave him into a sitting position. Wincing a little, Harry leaned forward and Hermione pulled the fabric of his shirt up to his neck. Carved in a lazy, looping hand writing down the length of his spine were the words 'Gryffindor Courage'. After a moment, his strength was gone and Remus helped him lay back on the pillows.

"Harry… are there… more…" Hermione could not finish her question, but he knew what she meant.

"Yes." He said and closed his eyes.

Remus looked at her and gently tucked the covers back around Harry's battered body.

"I didn't think anyone could be so cruel. So… inhuman." Her jaw clenched tightly and angry tears welled up in her eyes.

"Hermione?" Harry asked quietly, his eyes half open.

"Yes."

"Do you remember when I showed you that letter?"

"The one… the one from Draco?" Her voice caught a little.

"Yes."

"I remember. What about it?"

"You told me not to go. I didn't listen… I'm sorry."

At that, Hermione broke down and Remus held her while she wept. Harry watched a for moment, but soon lapsed into sleep again, tears on his own cheeks.

"You told him not to go?" Remus whispered.

"Yes. I said… I said Draco was bad. I said that Harry needed to keep his distance."

"Why?"

"I don't know. It was all so sudden. When Draco was on trial… I had to…" She paused, "Come out into the hall with me."

Remus went to the door, but she lingered for a moment, taking time to kiss Harry's cheek and whisper a goodbye. Together, they found a small waiting room down the hall. It was empty, save for a few chairs, and they both sat down.

She wiped her eyes with her sleeve, "Most people don't realize that being an Obliviator is much more than making people forget things. We have other jobs as well. There are many different levels, different ranks, different stations. The Obliviate spell is one of the more… straightforward spells. It is used in situations when there is no time to do things in the proper order."

"Yes." Remus said patiently.

"One of our other duties is to interview prisoners before a trial. You might call us inquisitors. It is not a pleasant job."

"I'm not sure I understand."

"You see, to properly perform a forgetting charm, you have to know your way around a persons mind. You don't want to make them forget something important. If done improperly the spell could permanently damage their brain. So a large part of our job actually involves Legillimency. A watered down version of it anyway. We cannot read the other person's mind, but rather… see the path to the memory that needs to be erased, follow, and then eradicate it. This skill can be used in other ways." She explained.

"What does this have to do with Draco's trial?"

"We interview the prisoner, not to find if they are innocent or guilty, but to find their intentions. It's more like empathy than mind reading. We feel their emotions. I was in the group that interviewed Draco. There was no denying the anger that radiated from him. He was raging inside."

"He might have simply been angry that he was on trial."

"Yes… this was different. There are chains on the chairs used in the trials. By our recommendation, Draco was bound. It was the group's opinion that he posed a threat and should be restrained."

"And yet, Harry voted to keep him from Azkaban."

Hermione frowned, "I know. I meant to speak with him before the trial began, but there wasn't time. You know Harry… he… it was always so hard for him to condemn someone. No matter how numerous their crimes, he could never see them as anything but human. I will admit that Draco was afraid. Harry saw that and made his own assumptions."

"And Ron?"

Hermione cringed, "Ron listens to Harry. He always did. Above any other authority, he always took his friend's word for everything. It's gotten him into plenty of trouble. But that day, Harry told him to vote a certain way and he did."

Things had changed during the war. Trials were held the same way they had always been, but a new law was passed concerning a prisoner's sentencing. Any auror who aided in the capture of the prisoner was allowed to give a testimony and to vote as though they were a member of the court. Even during his training, Harry had been involved in the capture of several Death Eaters.

"So, when Harry brought you the letter, you told him not to go."

"Yes. It seemed too dangerous. I remembered Draco's anger."

"I wish I had known this. I might have given him different advice"

"He stopped speaking to me. We were still friends, of course. He simply refused to ask my opinion."

Remus considered for a moment, "If I remember correctly, you were also friendly with Draco."

"After the Christmas party at Harry's, we all began to feel differently about him." She paused. "We were wrong."

"Yes. We were."

* * *

Ron stared gloomily at the wall of the waiting room. He knew Hermione would be back from lunch soon and he would be forced to explain himself. In his hand, he clutched the ivory colored paper that stated the terms of his temporary suspension. It had taken a great deal of effort not to rip it to shreds and pretend it never happened. Not that it would have mattered anyway. Such documents were charmed for that very reason and it would have reassembled itself in minutes.

"Ron? Why aren't you at work?" His wife's voice startled him out of his thoughts.

"I… Well…" All eyes were on him. His parents, his brothers, all of them were watching to see what he had to say. "Can we step outside?"

"Of course."

He moved slowly, trying to postpone the inevitable. When they were alone with the door to the waiting room shut, he handed her he paper. She said nothing, but skimmed over it quickly.

"I'm sorry." He said before she could finish.

"I don't think I understand."

"What don't you understand?"

"Why would you go alone? Why would you risk your job on something so petty?" Her voice was harsh and he flinched.

"Petty? He spent three years torturing our best friend and I was being petty?"

"Yes. You knew very well that the court would find him guilty. You knew that there was not a chance that he could be found innocent and still, you felt the need to take the law into your hands and dole out punishment as you saw fit. That is petty, if not altogether stupid."

"I don't regret it and I'm not sorry that I did it. I am sorry that it upsets you."

"You broke three ribs and fractured his jaw in two places."

"And he deserves a great deal more."

She sighed, "I won't disagree with you. However, it was not your place to give him what he deserves."

"Harry is my best friend!"

"All the more reason for you to keep your distance."

"What's done is done." He said, glaring at her icily.

"It won't do you any good to get angry with me, I'm not the one with a letter of suspension." She squared her shoulders and returned his glare.

"I wouldn't have one either if the guard had done as she was told."

"You expected her not to call the Healer? Her prisoner was bleeding all over himself. If she had left him in that condition, she would have lost her job."

"Lousy job anyway." He muttered, knowing it was a poor comeback.

"Be that as it may, she seemed to think it was worth keeping."

"They've blown this way out of proportion…"

"Somehow I doubt that. Due to the investigation of your actions, they have rescheduled the trial. And now they have to keep him from bringing charges against you. Ron, you have truly messed things up this time."

They stood in stony silence for a few minutes. Ron knew she was right, though, he refused to admit it out loud. There was no doubt that Draco deserved this beating and many more, but perhaps he should have kept that impulse at bay.

"How… how is Harry?" He asked finally.

The superior look his wife had been wearing slowly slid away, "Better. They'll be taking him off several of the more powerful potions. He'll be much more coherent once those are out of his system."

"Maybe he can tell us how this happened."

She hesitated, "He showed Remus and I more of the scars. The ones on his chest and his back."

"You haven't seen his legs, then?"

"No."

"They're uneven. His hip was broken and never set. They told me that it had been broken over a long period of time, so the fractures aren't like normal broken bones. They branch out at odd angles. A lot of time was taken to make sure that the bones couldn't be fixed. He's going to limp… he might even need a cane or a crutch… he might never walk at all."

As he finished speaking, she wrapped her arms around him, "What you did was wrong, but I can't say he didn't earn every single second of it."

* * *

Brenna sat in her usual chair, knees tucked to her chest. Beside her, Leander had decided to make himself comfortable, legs sprawled out in front of him, hands behind his head. There was an ease about him, this was his space, this was where he belonged. On the floor Caleb and Will were leaning back to back, talking quietly about the importance of Nargles in the food chain of the average barn owl. Will was doing most of the talking, Caleb seemed content to listen.

"So, have you seen him?" Leander asked finally.

"Twice." She answered.

"What was it like?" Caleb held a hand to stall Will's next sentence.

"I don't know."

"What did he look like?" Leander urged.

She thought about this for a moment, "Like a puzzle left out in the rain so that all the pieces don't fit together right."

Caleb blinked while Will nodded sagely, "Broken."

"Yes." She whispered.

"I don't like him." Will frowned and looked at his hands.

"You haven't even seen him yet." Leander pointed out.

"My mum and dad tried to take me back with them. He made me uncomfortable."

"Me, too." Brenna agreed.

"Uncomfortable, how?" Caleb asked, his brow furrowing.

"I don't know. He just… he hurts and I don't like being near it."

"Do you want me to get your mother?" Caleb made to get up.

"No, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Dad says he's doing much better." Leander ignored the exchange of the other boys and got right back to the main topic.

"Yes." She buried her face behind her knees and peered out through the little crack between them.

"What makes you so uncomfortable around him?"

"I don't know." She shrugged.

"He's been gone for a long time. It could take a while for you to get used to him again."

At that, she dropped her knees and stared at her cousin, "Don't act so smart, Leander. You're only a year older than me"

He rolled his eyes, "Well, it's true."

"He isn't how I remember him. That's all. In my head his a certain way and he's not like that anymore."

"Like a moth." Said Will.

"What?" Lenader asked.

"Caterpillars change into moths. They are one way and then they are another."

"That's butterflies." Leander corrected.

"Moths, too!" Caleb interjected, determined to defend his friend's statement.

"Whatever, the point is still the same." Brenna said, attempting to calm Caleb's temper before it got out of hand.

"Yes. Moths are pretty." Will smiled broadly.

"You mean I should get to know him better." She translated.

"Exactly. He might turn out to be better."

"But he makes you uncomfortable, too." Brenna pointed out.

"Yes."

"What did you mean before, when you said he hurts?" Leander asked.

"He's in pain. Not the physical kind."

"You can read his mind?" Brenna was intrigued.

"No. I just know he's hurting inside."

"What are you going to do?" Caleb asked.

She shrugged, "I don't know. I guess I'll just have to get used to him. He's just so different."


	16. Before Lessons

A/N Sorry about the delay. Things happen. Big things. Going home in March and having someone out in July. It's all complicated and requires way to much thought. My brain is fried. Hope you enjoy this chapter. It's interesting and took some time to figure out.

Thanks for reviewing everyone. I'd love to thank you all more the site seems to be having some issues and it making me angry at the moment and keep erasing all my words. But anyway. Thank you. Keep reviewing.

* * *

The room was warm; almost to the point of being uncomfortable. Harry Potter wiped his hands on his robes before stepping over the threshold. Artifacts of years past covered every shelf, displaying their memories for all to see. Curiously, he inspected a series of pictures depicting a little girl in a blue dress laughing and pointing at something beyond the frame of the picture.

"My daughter." A gruff voice said from behind him.

He jumped and turned, "Sorry, Sir. I was just looking."

"S'alright. Nothing wrong with looking. She was a lovely thing, wasn't she?" Alastor Moody approached slowly, his false leg making a thud on the thin carpet with every step.

"Yes." Harry nodded and gazed at the child's smiling face.

"Died when she was eight, about two years after that was taken."

"I… I'm sorry… how…?"

"Something was wrong with her heart. They had a name for it… I don't remember."

"I… I'm so sorry."

"You already mentioned that. Now come and have a seat."

Harry noticed how old his companion looked. The scars on his face had deepened and the skin itself was sagging, he appeared to be melting. He thought back to his fourth year of school and wondered at the difference a few years could make.

"Sit." The man ordered, pointing to an armchair.

Harry obliged and waited patiently as the old man made himself comfortable in a hard backed chair a few feet away.

"Now, explain why you're here."

"You asked for me." Harry said, confused.

"No, no, explain it all to me."

"Well, I'm training to be an Auror. At the end of the fist year, each trainee is assigned to an experienced Auror . We shadow them as they go about their jobs. My instructor said you requested me."

"That'll do, Potter."

"Can I ask why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you want to train me? They said you'd retired completely."

"I have."

"Then why…"

Moody cut him off, "I'm entitled to a few eccentricities in my old age. I wanted to make sure they were teaching you right. Things have changed since my day there."

"Yes, sir."

"Now, tell me what you know."

"What I know?"

"How am I going to teach you something new if I don't know what you've already learned?"

Harry paused and thought a moment, "I've studied basic jinxes and counter jinxes, curses and blocking, disarming, stunning…"

"Yes, yes. But what do you know?"

"You want me to demonstrate?"

With a heavy sigh, Moody shook his head.

"Excuse me, sir, but it seems to me that you didn't ask me here so I could show you the magic I've learned. You must have had a specific reason." Harry said.

"That, I did."

"What was that reason? What specifically did you want to teach me?"

The old man looked out the small window with his good eye, the magic eye was still pointed at Harry. "Potter, what is the difference between good and evil?"

"One is right and the other is wrong."

"No."

"But…"

"Can a person be good and still do something wrong?"

"Yes."

"Can a person be evil and still do something right?"

"I suppose."

"There you have it. Now, what is the difference between good and evil?"

This time Harry thought for a moment, "One tries to do the right thing and the other does not."

"Still hung up on right and wrong? Try again."

"I don't know…"

"Is Voldemort evil?"

"Yes."

"And I suppose you are good?'

"I try."

"The truth of the matter is that there is a very fine line between good and evil. There is no deciding factor that separates them. A person can be so caught up in doing the right thing that they forget to be good. Goodness is about caring and love, not about always doing the right thing."

The young man took a few minutes to digest this, "You aren't how I remember you."

"Old age changes many things."

"Dumbledore once told me something like this: he said it was our actions that defined us."

"He was a wise man. A good man. So, you see the difference then?"

"Yes. Good would be love and kindness. Evil would then be the absence of these."

"Perhaps not the absence, but the act of laying them aside to achieve a goal. If something requires you to lay aside all that is good, it is not worth having."

It was the most philosophical statement Harry had ever heard him make. The entire situation took him by surprise. In his memory, Moody was harsh and obsessed with dark plots. This was a different person completely.

"You really are not how I remember you." He repeated with a smile.

"I've been thinking over things… putting things in order. These are not new ideas, but old ones coming to the surface. I'm too tired to fight them back down."

* * *

"Tell me, Potter, what makes us human?" 

Harry jumped at the sound of his voice; the past hour had been spent in a tired silence.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"What makes us human? What separates us from the animals?"

"We walk on two feet. We can solve complex problems."

Moody sighed and shook his head, "No, no. What makes us human?"

The younger man thought for a few minutes, but finally shrugged in defeat, "I don't know."

"All right, why did I try to bring all those Death Eaters back alive?"

"So they could stand trial. For justice."

"Is that what they teach you in those classes now? They teach you about justice?"

"Why else wouldn't you kill them?"

"Why, Potter, would I kill them?" His eyebrows raised in near amusement.

"They killed people, hurt them, tortured them…"

"So, because they did those things, I am to become a murderer myself?"

There was a long silence, "I don't see how that would be murder."

"And there we have it."

"Have what?"

"I didn't kill them because it was not my place to do so."

"You had permission to. You could have and no one would have questioned you."

"I would have questioned myself. You'll understand when you take a life. It's easy to do it in your head, but much more difficult when you are staring your enemy in the face. You watch the light fade from a man's eyes and you tell me how easy it is to kill." He turned in his chair to look out the window.

Harry waited for him to continue. When he did not Harry said, "I'm not sure I understand what that has to do with being human, sir."

"They have souls, don't they? When you cut them, they bleed. If you sliced one open, you'd find their insides were the same as yours."

"Yes, I suppose. In my opinion they gave up their humanity when they joined Voldemort."

"That's your opinion, then. Fortunately for them, it is not your opinion that matters. The court decides their fate and after they die… well, whatever lies beyond that, it is out of your control as well."

"Yes, but…"

"What gives you the right to take a life? A life of any kind? Be it animal, human or dark wizard? Who put you in charge of life and death? Seems to me you're just an eighteen year old upstart who has forgotten his place in grand scheme of things!" The old man's voice rose with every word until he was shouting. Angrily, he lurched to his feet and leaned close to his student.

"You started this, I just answered your questions." Harry retorted indignantly.

"Who made you the merciful giver of life?" His voice was still loud, though it had quieted some.

"No one. I just…"

"Exactly. No one."

Harry's jaw tightened in anger, "You've killed."

A wave of emotion passed over the old Auror's features, as though he were thinking of an old pain. He swallowed hard, "Yes, I have. Sometimes… sometimes death cannot be avoided."

"Then why condemn me for my views?" Harry asked, trying to push the bitterness from his mind.

"You should never enjoy death. In the moment you kill without guilt, you will be no better than the men you hunt. You may not regret that they are dead, but you should always regret being the one to end their life."

"I've heard you call them scum…"

"And so they are, but they are still human. Never forget that."

"Voldemort isn't."

"He made himself that way, it was his own doing. You will have to kill him, though… I honestly can't expect you to feel guilty about it."

* * *

A nightmare woke him in the small hours of the morning. He sat in the dark, sweating and shaking for several minutes, willing his heartbeat to slow. Though Voldemort still lived, he rarely entered his thoughts anymore. The terrifying dreams the plagued him were nothing more ominous than memories. Realizing he wouldn't be sleeping anymore that night, he wrapped a blanket around him and wandered out into the hall.

The light was on in the kitchen; Ron must be awake as well. Sure enough, his flat-mate was sitting at the kitchen table grinning stupidly to himself.

"Cold?" He asked when Harry entered, gesturing to the blanket that trailed from his shoulders to the floor.

"Yes. Aren't you?"

"No."

Harry looked him over and smiled, "What are you all dressed up for?"

"Hermione just left."

"I see. You know, she can stay the night. It isn't like I don't know you're sleeping together." He paused. "With all the women's under things I've found in the bathroom, you'd better be sleeping with someone."

"Yeah. She had class in the morning. Wanted to catch a few hours of sleep."

"And she can't sleep here?"

Ron grinned wider, "No."

"I see your point. Want some coffee?"

"No. And I don't see why you would either. That stuff is awful."

"I never developed a taste for tea. At least not in the morning. Coffee is bitter and gives that jolt of energy to get you moving."

"Tastes like dirt."

"Only the cheap kind. I'm willing to spend a little more money for that rich coffee taste."

Ron made a disgusted face and shook his head sadly, "Completely mental, I swear."

Harry ignored the comment and set about making coffee. At first he had tried making coffee with magic, but it had required more skill than expected. After the second morning of drinking mud he'd insisted on a muggle coffee maker.

"I was serious when I said she could stay the night. It would be safer." Harry said as he filled the reservoir with water and flipped the switch to turn the machine on.

"I told her. She won't let me Apparate home with her either."

"And to think, she used to get mad at us for taking risks."

"I know." Ron leaned back in his chair, face thoughtful.

"How have your classes been going?" Harry asked.

"Great. Shacklebolt's shown me all sorts of interesting things. I've learned loads of new jinxes and counter curses, it's fantastic. How about you? Moody shown you anything?"

"No… we don't practice magic very often."

"Why not?"

"Usually we talk."

"Does he tell you stories? Shacklebolt's had all kind of things happen to him."

Harry smiled at his friend's enthusiasm, but shook his head, "No. We talk about other things. Important things."

"Such as?"

"Life and Death. That sort of thing."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Ron frowned.

"Everything," Harry sat across from his friend as the coffee maker began to gurgle.

"So all you do is sit around and talk?"

"Most of the time. I've done spells and things as well, but usually he's tired. I guess he's getting old."

"How is that going to keep you alive in a battle?"

"It isn't supposed to keep me alive. I think he's trying to… I don't know… make me a better person. Help me make the right choices." Harry considered and pulled the blanket tighter around his shoulders.

"I still don't get it. It's our job to hunt dark wizards, not contemplate the meaning of life."

"You'd be surprised how closely they are related."

"How? I thought things were pretty simple. We hunt them down and bring them in if we can. If not, it's our job to be sure that they are incapacitated."

"You mean killed." Harry raised an eyebrow.

"If necessary." Ron nodded.

"I don't disagree. I'd just… I'd rather not kill if I can help it."

"I suppose I can understand that." the other man shrugged. "I can't see how you'd feel bad about killing them though. I mean, think of all the people they've killed. It's only what they deserve."

His previous meeting with Moody replayed through Harry's mind. Ron's words were terrifyingly like his own and they sounded cruel. "We have no right to kill. It doesn't matter what they've done, they are still human."

"Barely."

Harry sighed, "Yes. But still."

"I guess we'll have to disagree on this one. I don't want to kill anyone, but I won't feel bad about it if I do."

They sat in silence for a few minutes as the sound of dripping coffee faded. Harry stood to pour himself a cup, still clutching the blanket around him.

"So tell me, in a few weeks will be a beautiful butterfly?" Ron asked chuckling to himself.

Harry laughed, "The underwear in the bathroom was yours wasn't it?"

A few hours later, Harry was showered, dressed, and standing at the door of his tutor's flat. He knocked timidly, knowing he was very early.

"Come in." The gruff voice called in response to his quiet tapping.

Somewhat shyly, he pushed open the door and stepped inside. The old man lay in his bed, face ashen, forehead streaming with sweat.

"You're early." He wheezed.

"What… are you sick?"

The old man laughed harshly, "Oh yes. Very sick."

"Should we… Should I go home?"

"No, no. Have a seat. You'd have found out eventually."

Harry did as he was told and pulled his usual chair closer to the bed. He noticed a large bottle of dark red liquid sitting on the bedside table.

"Blood Replenisher."

"Why?"

"Old curse. Long time ago when I was just out of training. Hit me right over my heart. It eats the blood, you see. Slowly, painfully, it saps your life away. Should have been the death of me, but I got to the hospital in time. Every day since, I've started my morning with a glass of this." His hands shook as he reached for the bottle.

"Do you want me to pour it for you?" Harry asked.

"You can."

As the young man poured the blood-like substance into a glass, Moody continued his story, "Nearly died when that impostor trapped me in that chest. Too bad taking my form didn't give him my illness. That would have served him right."

He looked at the potion with his magic eye then swiveled it back to Harry, "Since then, I've had to drink more and more to keep moving. That's why I live here. There is a nurse on call twenty-four hours a day, just in case."

"You're dying?"

"Everyone is dying, Potter. I'm just going about it a little quicker than most."

"It's eating your blood?"

"An ancient spell. Most involving blood are. And very potent. Impossible to reverse."

"The only spell… Voldemort used my blood to get his body back…"

"It's very dark magic. Blood spells have been banned since the Dark Ages. Too powerful, too permanent."

"Is there anything that can reverse them?"

The old man considered and sipped at his potion, "Not that I know of. I suppose you could appeal to a higher power."

"What sort of higher power?"

"Something older. Something more… enduring than the spell itself." He sipped a bit more. "That would be the only way. But it isn't something I'd recommend. First, you have to find one. Most are long gone from this world, or so deep asleep that you couldn't wake them anyway."

"And if you could?"

"They aren't the pretty things you read about. Time has made most of them ugly and cruel. They don't like to bargain, at least not for things we're willing to give." His eyes wandered to the picture of the little girl then back to the glass in his hands.

"Is that why you haven't tried?"

"Who says I haven't tried? Nothing ever woke, and I doubt I'd've been able to pay for it anyway."

"What would it have wanted?"

"That's the true irony of the thing. Blood."

* * *

"I hear you're getting married." Moody said one day.

They were sitting in the small garden behind the apartment building. Until then, the conversation had revolved around several types of flowers that were growing there. The petals of one could be used as a disinfectant, the leaves of another could be chewed to relieve the pain of an injury. The old man considered this useful knowledge in a time of war. Battles were ugly and it was important to know the advantages your surroundings offered you.

"Yes. In a few months."

"To the Weasley girl?"

"Yes. Ginny."

"Seems the right sort of match for you. Very straight forward young woman. Spoke her mind very clearly."

Harry laughed, "Often."

"What sort of wedding is it?"

"Huge. I think we've invited the entire Ministry. I've arranged to use the Great Hall at Hogwarts."

"That doesn't seem like you at all."

"I know." Harry shrugged. "It was Arthur's idea. Though neither of us is very interested in helping the Ministry these days, he thought it might… be a good distraction. Something to help the world forget that Voldemort is still alive. As it is my fault he's still… I agreed to it. Secretly, I think Arthur's just trying to give his daughter a good wedding, and I won't be the one to ruin it for him."

"From what I hear, you were instrumental in the capture of several Death Eaters and are responsible for spoiling a great many of his plans. I'm surprised he hasn't come after you himself."

"He's tried…" Harry frowned and looked at the darkening sky, "I've never been strong enough to finish him."

"You will be. When the time comes, you will be ready." Moody clapped him on the shoulder affectionately.

"The wedding… it's going to attract a lot of attention. Possibly, the wrong sort."

"That's very true. I'm sure you've seen to the safety of your guests. You're a bright young man, can't see you forgetting something as important as that."

"There might still be problems though. I'd… I'd like you to help me with that. I was hoping you could go over the plans with me and make sure I haven't missed anything."

"If you like."

"I would. I'd also like you to be there. It would mean a lot to me."

"For security reasons, I suppose?" The older man asked curiously.

"No. Ginny's family is huge. So far my guest list includes Remus. Things are a little one sided. I'd appreciate all the help I can get."

"I see." He answered, nodding. "Well, I'll be there if I can."

* * *

Everything was just as it should be. The silver and blue decorations glimmered in the candlelight, completely transforming the Great Hall from part of a school to a glittering thing of beauty. Above them all, the enchanted ceiling shimmered with falling snow and the stars of early evening. The guests sat in their seats chatting quietly, admiring their surroundings and enjoying themselves completely. Nothing seemed to be out of place.

Harry stood at the side entrance, nervously straightening his dress robes. He had given up on forcing his hair to behave and moved on to compulsively rubbing imaginary wrinkles from his clothing. Ron stood beside him trying not to laugh.

"You'll be fine." He whispered to his friend.

"I know. It's just too perfect. What if something happens?" Harry replied, panic edging his voice.

"Nothing will happen. You've checked and rechecked everything. This place is locked down as tight as it can be."

"Still…"

"No. Remain calm. My sister doesn't need you to pass out before you say your vows."

Harry tried to believe his friend's words. A knock at the door startled them both. Ron shrugged and opened it.

"Thought I'd see the groom before the wedding, being as I won't be around after." Moody explained as he stumped into the room.

"Thank you for coming." Harry said with a smile.

"Security is good. Don't you worry, I'll be keeping an eye out." The old man smiled back.

"Good. Maybe you'll calm down now." Ron muttered.

"I'm calm." Harry assured them both.

"Well, I'll go take my seat then." Moody gave Harry a quick pat on the shoulder and left.

"You know," Ron said thoughtfully, "He's not like I remember him."

"That's our cue." Harry said as music began to play.

Nothing else mattered when Ginny started down the aisle. He felt his heart jump at the sight of her and his knees grow weak. She was beautiful. Stunning. Fantastic. A million words that he could not understand. Her dress was like a million snowflakes spun together. Silver embroidery etched it's way along the bodice. He tried to make out the design, fearing to look at her face. When he could not stand it any longer he looked up and found her smiling at him. A simple, happy smile that echoed the jumble of nonsense inside his head.

"You're beautiful." He whispered.

The rest of the ceremony was a blur. He said his lines and she said hers. They exchanged rings, he enjoyed the feel of it on his finger. Then, suddenly, he was kissing her and the entire room was thundering with cheers.

As they were announced, Harry took it all in. The mass of people. Remus smiling at him from the front, surrounded by the empty chairs that represented those they had lost. Mrs. Weasley crying into her handkerchief. He realized suddenly that he never had anything to worry about. Voldemort could never have ruined this. The amount of love that filled the room would have killed him before he reached the front doors.

"Come on, Harry." Ginny coaxed.

He followed her down the aisle feeling as though his heart would burst.

* * *

"The nurse found his body when she came to bring him his potion. She said he must not have taken it the day before." Harry said.

"So he… he killed himself?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged. He could not bring himself to look up. It had taken all his courage to show up at all, but he simply refused to look at the coffin that lay at the front of the room.

"Are you okay?" Hermione stepped up and put her arm around his shoulders.

"I'm fine." He answered, accepting her comfort.

"If you need anything…" She started and gave him a soft smile.

"No, I'm fine."

In truth, he wanted to go home. To curl up next to his wife on their bed and pretend none of this had ever happened.

"Harry." Ginny's voice was soft in his ear.

"Yes." He answered, turning.

"Do you want… you should say goodbye." It was a statement, not a question.

Reluctantly, he looked toward the casket that held the body of his teacher and nodded. Together, they made their way through the crowd of people, politely declining conversation when they had to. So many people had come, and yet none of them had ever shown any concern while the man had been alive.

"They shouldn't be here." He whispered.

"Who?"

"Everyone. They didn't care enough to check on him while he was alive, why should they care when he's dead?"

"No one knew about his illness, Harry. He kept it a secret. They didn't know he was sick."

Her words made sense, "Still…"

"Yes." She nodded and held his hand tighter.

They reached the side of the casket and gazed down at the old man's scarred features. His good eye was closed, but the magical one remained defiantly open, staring for all eternity. Harry waited for it to move, to look at him with it's frightful gaze, but it remained still.

"Are you Harry Potter?" A woman's voice asked.

"Yes." He tore his eyes from the body and found an old women standing next to him.

"He left this for you." She pressed an envelope into his hand.

"What is it?"

"He was a good man, in his own way." She hurried off without answering the question.

"What is it?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know." He looked at his name scrawled across the front of the envelope.

"Open it." She urged.

Together they walked to a corner of the room and sat down on a small sofa. With trembling hands he opened the envelope and pulled out a folded piece of paper. It was a letter.

_Harry,_

_I'm tired. Tired of fighting the inevitable. I think I'm ready to see my daughter again. _

_She's waiting for me up there. She's been waiting to long, I think. But I wanted _

_to tell you that I'm proud of you. You've done well for yourself. Remember the things I taught_

_you. _

_Good and right are not the same thing. Shed blood only when it can't be helped. Kill _

_only when you must and never enjoy it. Don't be a bully. When you have the upper hand, use it, _

_but never be cruel. Remember that everyone has a family somewhere, be sure to love yours. _

_I won't be seeing again for a long time._

_Moody_

"I won't forget anything." Harry murmured.


	17. Learning

A/N Well, I'm back. Mostly. Things should be calming down a little, at least until April when I go on another, much shorter trip. Anyway, this is a fairly short chapter, I was going to do something more with it, but I thought I'd at least give you all this and moved some of the other stuff to the next chapter, which is bring planned at the moment.

Noodlejelly- Thanks for all the kind words. I appreciate them. I'm glad you enjoy the writing style and everything.

Jo-AnnMarie - Thanks for reviewing. Yeah, it's kind of an explanation for things to come.

Pstibbons - No worries. Sorry the chapters have been so few and far between.

krumfan- Actually... that's where I kind of got the idea. lol. Glad you caught it. I didn't want you to cry, but I guess I can't stop you.

rhibrew- Yeah... me too. lol.

Nixinox- yeah

nycgrl- You're catching on. lol. Keep reading. You'll like this chapter.

gpotter- thanks for the kind words. I like getting praise, even if I don't know what to do with it. Keep reading.

Charlie traced the pattern in the threadbare rug. It had lain in front of this hearth for as long as he could remember. When he was small it had cushioned his unsteady steps and his occasional tumbles. As a child he had lain upon it in the evenings, drifting gently into sleep. Now, as a man, it offered him the comfort of familiarity.

The past weeks had been difficult on everyone. Harry's return should have been a joyous one. Instead, it had been painful and uncertain. Even as he began to improve, the feelings of unease continued to overshadow any happiness they all might feel. Today, things had changed, possibly for the better. Harry was coming home.

"Good evening, Charlie." A soft voice said.

He turned and smiled broadly, "The same to you, Fleur."

"You 'aven't changed at all."

"And you are still as lovely as the day."

She repressed a smile and looked at him quizzically, "You will not be seducing me, Charlie Weasley."

He returned her curious gaze, "I had no such intentions. Honestly, it hurts me when you talk like that."

She laughed and carefully lowered herself into one of the old armchairs that were gathered around the fire.

"How many months?" He asked, nodding at her burgeoning belly.

"Eight."

"I thought Bill didn't want any children."

"Yes," She smirked, "When a woman 'as saved your life, it is difficult to deny 'er anything."

"I would imagine."

"Speaking of women, you are still alone?"

"Oh no, I've got a woman."

"Really? Her name?"

"Prunella." He grinned.

"A dragon is not a woman."

"I've tried to tell her."

"Really, I do not understand you at all. Not anymore." She gazed at him with searching eyes.

"What don't you understand?"

"You are… you are…" She seemed to be searching for words, "dangerous. You like adventure. Dragons. Ze fire and ze claws…"

"Your accent is showing." He teased.

A blush rose to her cheeks, "Be serious."

He looked at the rug beneath him and smiled, "I'll admit that I chose my profession because I liked the idea of danger. For a long while, I sought such things. I roped the dragons, I cast the spells to calm them when they were agitated, I did all the chores that seemed the most frightening. Then I learned the truth about dragons."

"Truth?"

"Dragons aren't what they seem. They are not all fire and claws and rows of sharp teeth."

Fleur snorted in disbelief, "You forget, I 'ave faced one."

"You faced a mother with a clutch of eggs. Dragons are most dangerous when they are breeding and when they've just hatched. If handled correctly, a full grown dragon can be completely docile."

"I findzis difficult to believe."

"As did I. Then I met Cadmus."

"Cadmus?"

"Yes. They brought him to our facility for medical treatment. I think he was having difficulty breathing, an infection in the glands used to produce fire, not uncommon in the older males."

"Cadmus was a dragon?" Her voice was faint, but still conveyed her surprise.

"A very old dragon. He told me he was nearing his one hundredth birthday."

"He told you?"

Charlie smiled, "Dragon years are a great deal longer than human years. On his one hundredth birthday, he would be close to five hundred by our calculations. In his lifetime he had learned a great deal: several languages, including, English, French and Russian. Though, he did not speak any of them with ease. It usually resembled a rumbling in his throat."

"I did not know dragon's could speak."

"Very few can. They don't live as long anymore and few consider it a worthwhile endeavor. Cadmus explained it me. He showed me that there was more to life than risk and chance. To become wise, you need to be steady and sure, as well as curious and cunning. I'm better with the second part. Being here, taking care of my family, I'm trying to learn steadiness."

His companion considered this for a few minutes. "I can see why you 'ave come to be fond of Percy. He is very steady."

"Yes. We're learning a lot from each other, I think. He's learning how to be daring and I am learning how to be reliable. We're both learning how to be safe."

* * *

George knew he had been followed. He had heard the door slam behind him as he hopped the garden fence. He did not look back, hoping his pursuer would lose interest and turn around. Instead they had scrabbled up the steep side of the creek minutes after he made it to the top. Without a word George took his usual seat on the far side of the gravestone and waited.

"Over the garden fence, across the field, left at the trees, cross the stream, up the steep side." Fred listed the directions to the hiding place with a smile.

They had discovered it years ago, a little cemetery in the middle of nowhere. There had been four headstones at one time, though three of them had long since began crumbling. The last in the row was still solid and true, turned slightly away from the others, as though it found their laziness offensive.

"Thought this was where you were going." Fred continued.

"You're very clever." His brother answered.

"It's cold out, I thought you'd want a jacket."

George hated himself for taking the proffered article of clothing, but he was shivering and to refuse would seem childish. Without a word he tugged it on, secretly thankful for his brother's thoughtfulness.

"As I am…" Fred began, quoting the words on the headstone.

George ignored him and stared off into the trees.

For years these words had been a secret between them. They spoke them only in private and then only rarely. "As I am." The first would say. "So Am I." The second would answer. Only the first words were carved into the stone, but it had not taken much imagination to think of a reply. It was almost as if the place had been prepared especially for them.

"It hasn't changed much." Fred once again attempted to make conversation.

"No." George answered sullenly.

With a sigh, the other man sat down in his usual spot on the other side of the headstone. They had often sat like this, back to back. It was comfortable for studying, reading, thinking and even sleeping. They could let their guard down knowing that each was watching the other's back. Even through the cold stone that now separated them, they could feel the warmth of the other. Though he tried to deny it, George found his brother's presence comforting.

"This is where we thought up our first invention." Fred observed.

"Yes." George answered.

"And where we decided to go into business."

"Yes."

"I've missed you."

George did not respond.

"I've written to you. You never write back."

"I have nothing to say."

The silence washed over them both and neither could think of anything to say. Gradually, the stone began to warm between them and the chill of the air was less noticeable.

"Do you remember," George began quietly, "our first few days at Hogwarts."

Fred did not reply, he did not have to.

"The first night we were so tired we fell right to sleep. I didn't wake once. The next night, I woke from a nightmare. I waited for you to wake, but you didn't."

For as long as they could remember, the twins had shared dreams. Nightmares were especially strong between them. Many nights they had sat up at the same moment, frightened and crying in the dark. It was a comfort, at such times, to have your brother sleeping in the same room.

"I realized you were gone. It was dark and I was frightened, but I stood up and checked your bed to be sure I wasn't still dreaming. You were gone and I was alone. I remember making my way across the room, stumbling over someone's robes and biting my lip to keep from crying. I'd never been alone before. Eventually I found the door and stepped out onto the stairs, but it was dark and I tripped. I searched for the door, thinking I would get my wand and light the way, but the door was gone. So I sat on the steps and waited." His voice lowered to a whisper, "I'm still waiting."

"I found you eventually." Fred murmured, voice barely audible.

"With your wand lit and a smile on your face."

"I'd had a nightmare as well, but you were sleeping when I woke. I went to the common room to sit by the fire. I thought you would sleep until I came back."

"I didn't."

"No. You didn't."

"Why did you come looking for me?"

"I thought you'd get cold." Fred answered.

"You should go back. They'll miss you."

"You'll come with me."

George looked at his bleak surroundings, "Yes."

Together, they stood and made their way back to the Burrow. As they crossed the field, a light snow began to fall. Snow in other parts of the world was light and airy, sticking to the ground in sparkling drifts, here it was wet and cold. The brothers straightened their collars to cover their necks and jogged the rest of the way. Percy met them at the door, "George, you've got a visitor."

* * *

"Go on home. Have a rest." Hermione said.

"Are you sure? I don't want to abandon you." Remus answered, placing one hand over his churning stomach.

"Of course I'm sure. This has been a hard time for all of us. I'm actually surprised no one else has come down with something."

"Would you mind keeping Brenna? I'm afraid I won't be much good to her for a little while."

"I'd love to. And should anything happen, I know Luna would be more than willing to look after her."

They both looked to where Luna and Neville were seated. Will slept soundly in his mother's arms as she gently brushed her fingers through his hair and whispered softly in his ear. The tinkling of her many bracelets was faint, but pleasant.

"Thank you. I just need to rest a bit… hospital food hasn't done much for my stomach." He smiled wanly and got to his feet.

"Do you want someone to go with you? You really are pale."

"No, no. I'll be fine. Tell Brenna I'll see her soon, I know she'll be worried."

She nodded and he Disapparated.

As soon as he appeared, he knew something was wrong. The hair on the back of his neck rose and a strange feeling gripped his stomach.

"Faolan?" He asked, gripping the gate for support.

When no answer came, he opened the gate and stumbled up the walk. Every step made the nausea stronger and his headache sharper. He muttered the word to open the door and was just turning the knob when a voice called his name. Turning, he found Bade standing just beyond the gate.

"You'll have to wait a minute. I've…" He dropped to his knees and retched the contents of his stomach into the weed covered flowerbed.

Strong hands gripped his shoulders and helped him to his feet.

"I thought as much. Come on lets get you taken care of."

Bade helped him up the stairs and to the bathroom. Remus sank to the floor and watched as the other man began running a bath. He waved his wand a few times and muttered a spell that Remus didn't recognize.

"It will stop when it's full. You'll probably throw up a few more times. By the time you wash up, I'll have something that will ease the headache and settle your stomach."

"What…?" Remus managed as his stomach clenched again.

"Withdrawals. I'm sure Faolan forgot to mention them. He's like that. Leaves out the worst of it, lies when it suits him."

"I don't… understand."

"Vomit. It'll help. I'll be downstairs. If you see any blood, yell for me."

With that, he left and shut the door firmly behind him.

Remus turned to face the cold porcelain seat seconds before another bout of vomiting began. When he could breathe again he lay his cheek on the toilet seat and marveled at how wonderfully cold it was. Minutes passed without incident and he slowly sat up. The world spun slowly around him as he peeled his sweat drenched clothing from his body. With a great deal of effort, he tumbled into the bath.

"Remus?" A female voice called from down the hall.

He ignored it and closed his eyes.

"Remus?" The bathroom door opened and Tonks stepped inside. "What on Earth?"

"Tonks." He mumbled in greeting.

"Who is that man downstairs? He said you were sick. What's wrong?"

"Flu or something."

"You look like death."

Her fingers brushed his cheek and leaned into them a little. They felt soft and cool against his skin.

"You smell like death too." She muttered.

"Thanks." He chuckled weakly and sank lower in the water.

"That man… he looks familiar. Who is he?"

"Bade. Werewolf."

Tonks blinked, "Where did you meet him?"

"When that snake bit Arthur, he was in the other bed. Talked to him then."

"I see. Why is he in the house?"

Remus sighed, this was going to take a lot more energy that he had to give. "Can I… can I explain later? When I can think?"

She frowned, "Something is going on. First, the girl at the hospital says she's a friend of yours. Now, this man is wandering your house. I want to know what is happening."

"I promise…" The ache in his head grew sharper, "I'll explain. Just… give me some time. I can't…" He trailed off, covering his eyes.

"We have a lot to talk about." She sighed, "But it can wait. I'll come by later and see how you are. I have to go back to work."

"Thank you." He whispered, "I promise."

She left and shut the door behind her. It pained himnot to tell her the truth. After all the long nights she had sat by his side, all the times he had hurt her, all the times he had been cruel, she deserved to know. He would tell her, eventually.

"She's gone. Quite a woman." Bade's voice startled him from his thoughts. "I found you some clean clothing. Get dressed and I'll give you the potion. We'll talk."

* * *

"Ron?" Harry asked quietly.

"Yes?" Ron answered.

"He's in prison, right?"

"Draco?"

"Yes."

"Of course, he is."

Harry nodded and smiled a little, "Good."

"You know I'm not going to let him near you. If I have my way he'll be lockedup forever. It's only too bad they did away with the Dementor's Kiss. Would've been no less then he deserved."

There was silence for a long time and Ron thought his friend had fallen asleep. This was not unusual since Harry was still taking several potions to ease the pain of his wounds. It was his hip that caused him the most grief. The bones no longer moved as they should, every shift in weight was agony. If they could not find a way to fix the problem, there was a good chance he would never walk again.

"Hermione said you went to see him."

"Oh… yeah."

"What did he say?"

Ron frowned, "He said… he said that he kidnapped you and tortured you. He said that he killed Ginny."

"Did he say why?"

"He said someone made him do it, but he wouldn't say who. Do you know what he meant?"

"He's lying."

"I figured as much."

"Did he say anything else?"

The conversation was making Ron uncomfortable. "We don't have to talk about this."

"I want to. I want to know what he said."

"He said that he knew Ginny was… pregnant when she died. He… he kept saying my name… like we were friends."

"You were. At one time. For a while." Harry replied softly.

"Harry…"

"He killed my wife. He tortured me. He deserves the worst possible punishment."

"Yes."

"Hermione told me that you've been suspended. You mistreated a prisoner."

"My wife has been chatty…"

"What did you do to him?"

"I broke his jaw and a few ribs. Prison Healers aren't very talented, it'll be a while before he's healed." Ron could not resist a smirk of pleasure.

"Thank you for that."

"Look, you're worth a few weeks suspension. You're… you're my best friend. If I'd've had more time, he wouldn't be breathing."

Harry's eyes grew dark, "You know, just as I do, sometimes death is necessary."

Ron touched his friend's hand, "That is one death neither of us would regret."


	18. Problems

A/N This is going to be awful. I know it. My betareading Cousin has had some work issues and is working a lot... a whole lot. It's going to take her a while to get through the chapter. So I decided to go ahead and upload the unbetaread version just to keep the peace. When she finishes going through it, I'll post the pretty copy in it's place. So just ignore the type-o's, confusing dialogue, and poor word usage for the moment. It's still a good chapter and should make a fair amount of sense. I've gone over it myself several times. No one is perfect. Everybody hope that Cousin's schedule calms down.

krumfan- sorry so long between updates. You know how real life is... and yes the withdrawals are from the wolfsbane.

Nice Huntress- um?

gpotter- thanks so much. I love reviews. I really do. Please keep reading and enjoy this chapter.

nycgrl- Well... I figured if Fleur fell in love with one Weasley, she could be buds with another. I also kinna get the impression there is a little bit of love there. A little. And neither will ever act on it.

purebristles- nice to see a new face... or signature... whatever. lol. Thank you so much for reviewing. Please keep reading and enjoying.

A/N Did you catch it? Hmmm? Keep reading.

* * *

Remus leaned his aching head against the bed pillows and sighed. Every part of his body hurt. Though his stomach has ceased it's churning, his muscles were sore from vomiting. His face felt as though it were on fire, each nerve burning until he did not think he could take another minute of the pain. 

"Drink this." Bade said, pressing a glass of warm liquid into Remus' shaking hand.

"What is it?"

"Just drink it."

Obediently he poured the drink down his throat. It did not taste particularly bad, though it certainly was not pleasant. Seconds after the last drop had passed his lips, he found that the constant pain was receding from his face and that his muscles no longer throbbed with each movement.

"That's… quite a bit better." He managed, handing the glass back to Bade.

"I thought it would be."

"What was it?"

"Used to be a hangover potion. I tweaked it a bit."

"Thank you. You didn't have to help me."

Bade shrugged, "You'd have probably died if I didn't."

"What?"

"Most people who take the wolfsbane potion take a watered down form of it. The cheap kind. It's all they can afford. Faolan mentioned that you had a friend make it, a very talented friend. The better the potion, the worse the withdrawals."

"I'm not sure I understand, Faolan didn't tell me anything about withdrawals."

The other man laughed harshly, "He wouldn't. Faolan is a genius. The Pack has saved dozens of werewolves suffering the cruelty of the world. From the twins, hiding from hunters seeking their pelts to men like you and I, hiding from the truth as we slowly poison ourselves. But, despite all the good he's accomplished, Faolan is still a liar."

Remus blinked, "I wouldn't call him a liar. He probably intended on telling me and simply forgot."

"No. He didn't tell you because he was afraid of losing your support. How many people would join him if they knew they would be violently ill a few days later?"

"I would have."

"Would you?" Bade asked.

"Yes. The potion was affecting me in ways… I was… violent. I needed an alternative."

"So did we all."

"I still don't see how Faolan's… recruiting technique makes him a liar."

Bade shut his eyes and leaned back in his chair. "You noticed that Faolan does not tell his own story while we stand around the fire."

"Yes."

"He does not tell his story because he never tells it the same way twice. It changes for each person he speaks with. Sometimes it varies only a little, other times it does not even resemble the truth."

"What is the truth?"

"What did he tell you?"

* * *

Harry's face contorted with pain as he forced himself to sit up. Ron gently guided his legs until they hung over the edge of the bed. 

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked, a frown creasing her forehead.

"Yes. I need to walk. I can't spend the rest of my life in bed." He answered, his voice strained.

"You should give yourself more time." Ron argued.

"They told me I could try whenever I felt ready." the other man pleaded. "I have to try."

Hermione sighed and slipped his right arm over her shoulders. Grimly, Ron did the same with the left. Together they hefted their friend to his feet. He did not cry out, though it must have hurt a great deal. Very slowly he took a step. He shook and whimpered but managed to remain upright.

"We don't have to go on." Ron whispered.

"No… one more." He gasped.

Again, he forced himself to move his feet. This time he wavered and lost his balance, putting all his weight onto his friends.

"One is longer than the other." Hermione observed as she struggled to keep her friend vertical.

"Come on… to the bed." Ron instructed.

Half carrying him, they managed to seat Harry on the edge of his bed again.

"What do you mean one is longer than the other?" He asked wiping sweat off his face.

"Your hip… one leg is longer than the other." She answered.

"Can they fix it?"

"I… don't think so. The breaks are old. They healed unevenly. You're going to limp."

Ron sat beside his friend and put an arm around his shoulders, "It's alright. We'll be there to help you. You and Brenna can move in with us."

Harry shook his head, "No. I'll get better."

"It's not going to be easy."

"Nothing ever is."

They sat in silence for a while. Harry continued to sit with his legs dangling, inspecting their difference in length. Ron and Hermione shared sad glances.

"Have either of you spoken to Remus?" Harry asked at last.

"He went home sick yesterday." Hermione said.

"With what?"

"A stomach ache. I think he worried himself sick. Anyway, he wanted me to tell you he was sorry if he didn't help with the move, next week is the full moon."

"I see. I'm sure he'll be busy."

"Mr. Potter?" A nurse opened the door and looked in cautiously.

"Yes?"

"I was just coming to see how you were feeling today." She answered with a smile.

He shrugged.

"Well, you're sitting up, that's quite an improvement."

"When will the Healer be by?" Hermione asked.

"This evening, I think." The nurse shooed the two friends away and helped her patient back into his bed. "Now, I've come with some good news. The doctor says he'd like to try you on solid food tomorrow. I'm sure you've been looking forward to it, after all those potions."

A ghost of a smile crossed Harry lips, "That sounds lovely."

"Tomorrow's breakfast will be eggs and toast. Not too much, since we aren't sure how your stomach will react. Will you be wanting tea or coffee?"

"Tea." He answered quickly, "I haven't had a good cup of tea in a long time."

"Well, I'll make a note of that on your charts. Now, you just relax. I'll be back this evening before my shift is over." With a last smile she exited the room.

"She's pleasant." Ron observed. "How's that sound? Solid food. That's a good sign."

"Mind you don't eat to fast." Hermione warned.

"Soon you'll be relaxing in the Burrow, eating Mum's cooking." Ron assured his friend.

"That will be nice."

* * *

"No." Wiloughby stated very clearly. 

Both his parents turned to look at him.

"What?" Neville asked bending down to face his son.

"No. I don't want to go." He said, gazing past his father and down the hall.

"He's doing so much better, I promise he won't look like last time." Luna touched the boy's shoulder softly.

"No." He repeated.

"Harry has been asking about you. He'd love to see you, just this once. I know he's strange to you, but he's okay, I promise." Neville assured him.

Will continued staring past his father at the door leading to Harry's hospital room. "I don't want to. Please, don't make me."

Realizing this would not be resolved quickly, Luna ushered her family to the side of the hallway.

"What is it that bothers you?" She whispered, kneeling in front of him.

"He's in pain. It hurts me."

"You feel his pain?" Neville asked, confused.

Will nodded and stared at his feet.

"Does you neck hurt?" Luna asked quickly, feeling his forehead.

"I'm fine." He answered without looking at her.

"Are you sure? We can take you home if you think…" Neville let the sentence trail off.

"I'm not going to have a seizure." He promised.

Luna glanced at her husband and sighed, "What sort of pain do you feel then?"

"He hurts."

"Physical pain?"

"No. He hurts inside. It's hot and burning. I don't like it. I can feel it… even in the other room sometimes. He's angry… hurt."

"He feels that way because someone he trusted hurt him very badly. He's not angry with you." Neville assured him.

The boy shrugged.

"You don't have to go in if you don't want. You can go sit with Brenna in the waiting room, I'm sure she'd love the company." Luna said with a sigh.

"Thank you." He hugged his mother's neck and hurried back the way they had come.

Neville stood and helped his wife to her feet. "You can't keep doing that." He said quietly.

"What?"

"Giving in. You won't always be there to protect him."

"I'm here now."

"Yes." He frowned, "But he'll be starting school soon. He needs to get used to being around magic, strong magic. If he doesn't he'll be going into a fit as soon as he gets on the train."

"What if he can't get used to it? What if certain spells always hurt him?"

"I don't know. But if you keep shielding him from everything he fears, he'll never know what he's capable of."

"I'm not going to force my little boy to do something that will hurt him. I'm not making him go in that hospital room if he can in any way feel Harry's pain. Can you imagine just how horrible it must be? I imagine it's not all emotional, I'm sure Will can feel the little knife digging into his spine just the way it did to Harry. I refuse to put my child through that." She glared at him, daring him to defy her.

"Perhaps you are right about this particular situation. However, my point still stands."

She blinked and let the anger drift away, "Lets go, Harry's expecting us."

* * *

Bade had left when night fell, leaving several glasses of the healing potion behind incase Remus became ill again. It was a quiet afternoon and Remus was feeling much better, he had even managed to keep down a few pieces of toast and a cup of tea. He lay back on the couch, enjoying the sunshine filtering through the curtains. A knock at the door interrupted his dozing. 

Wearily he climbed to his feet and went to see who his visitor was.

"Severus." He said, somewhat surprised.

"Remus."

"I… come in."

"You seem unwell."

"I've been sick. Some sort of flu." He answered, ushering his guest into the living room.

"Ah."

"What brings you by?" Remus asked, sitting in a chair.

"I've brought your potion."

"Oh. Of course. I'd forgotten for a moment."

Severus blinked and set a vial of brown potion on the coffee table between them. "I'd hate to think we were forgetting to take it."

"No. No. I remember." Somehow the lies seemed easier than they had before.

"You were otherwise occupied when I made my usual visit, we have not spoken about the effects of the potion during your last change."

Remus swallowed and managed a weak smile, "No change. At least not one that's noticeable. Violence, sadness, the same things as before."

A moment of silence followed. Severus appeared to be considering his words very carefully. "Very well. If you would like, I can bring by something to help with your flu."

"No, that won't be necessary. I'm over the worst of it."

"You know, misusing a potion can often lead to side effects resembling those of the flu. What potions are you currently taking?"

Remus froze, "Just the wolfsbane."

Severus gave him a smug look, "In that case, perhaps the culprit is a potion you have not been taking."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Very well. But if I find that my time and ingredients are being wasted, I will not hesitate to cease my research."

"I understand."

"I should hope so." Severus looked strangely pensive, "I hear Potter is recovering. Has he said anything about his captor?"

"Very little. We're not pushing him. He needs to get his strength back before he can deal with what was done."

"We'll see."

* * *

"What brings you by?" George asked, leading London into the kitchen so they could speak in private. 

"I stopped by the hospital to see you, like you suggested." She smiled, "You weren't there. You're mother suggested I check here before going to your shop. She said you were closing for a few days."

"Yes. Harry is coming home next week. We've got to get his room ready and be prepared for complications that might arise. Everyone is helping." He pulled a chair away from the table and motioned for her to sit.

"Thank you." She replied and made herself comfortable.

"I hadn't… I mean… I didn't think you would… I thought you might be to busy to see me again." He stammered sheepishly.

She laughed, "Of course not. I don't make friends very easily, I wasn't about to let you get away."

He grinned, "I won't try and stop you."

"How have you been?"

"Fairly well. Trying to get everything in order and still run my store, it can get a little complicated."

"Was that your twin you came in with?"

George nodded, "Yes. Why?"

"I was just curious. You didn't seem too happy with him. I hope everything is alright."

"We're fine."

"Are your other brothers here?"

"Yes. Charlie is around somewhere, probably chasing his pet dragon. Bill went out and his wife Fleur was resting in the living room. Percy is up in his room working…"

"I know. He took Jerry with him."

George blinked, "You're serious?"

"Of course."

"He never lets anyone in there."

"They seemed happy to see each other. Well, as happy as Jerry ever looks."

George laughed and shook his head, "It's just so strange. Percy has always been so uptight. Even after he swallowed his pride and moved back home after the war, he was so reserved and unaffected. Somehow he's managed to bond with Charlie, who is his exact opposite in everyway, my niece and now your nephew. I'm beginning to think someone switched bodies with him."

"He didn't seem that bad to me." London said thoughtfully.

"He used to be. But, like I said, he's changed. I'm just not used to it. In my head he's still writing that stupid report on the thickness of cauldron bottoms."

"Well, I think he'll be a good influence on Jerry. We've not had anyone in our… everyday lives for a long time."

"I… I hope we can fix that."

She smiled warmly, "I think that's a good possibility."


	19. Before Christmas

A/N This chapter isn't good. Trust me. I wanted to do so much more with it. But... we recently found out that I'm pregnant. That alone is a huge distraction, especially this early.I have tons of appointments and loads of paperwork as well as a nap to take or I just fall over from tiredness. But this past week there was a complication. I had some bleeding and went to the ER. Things appear to be okay. I go in this week for another ultrasound to see the heartbeat. If there is a heartbeat, and they are pretty sure there is, then my chances of losing the baby drop 90. Keep me in your thoughts.

I'm still writing, though much slower and more erraticly. (sp?) Don't worry, I won't forget about the story, but until I get settled with my baby and everything, I don't know when I'll update. Right now I'm just trying to get to a point where I know my baby is safe.

Anyway, I might rewrite this eventually. I hope so, since so much got left out. Oh and you can thank my cousin for drunken!Ron. lol.

* * *

Christmas was Harry Potter's favorite holiday. The might have seemed strange since he had never properly celebrated the holiday season as a child. Usually he spent Christmas morning cooking breakfast while the Dursley's opened their presents. At dinner time he was sent to his cupboard and presented with a small plate of leftovers and a glass of slightly curdled eggnog. It was not until he began attending Hogwarts that he realized how wonderful Christmas really was.

After he was married, Harry insisted on having a party every year. He threw himself into the planning and decorating until every detail was perfect. Hours were spent picking out presents for his entire family. He was determined to make up for the years he'd spent alone by making every Christmas amazing. This year was no different.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Ginny asked for the fifth time that day.

"Yes. Why do you keep asking?" Harry looked up from the string of fairy lights he was untangling.

"You know how Ron is."

"Ron knows how much this means to me, he won't say anything."

"I'd be more inclined to agree with you if you had told him what was going on. I don't know how well he's going to take it when he walks in and sees Draco making himself comfortable on the couch."

"It'll be fine."

"Why did you invite him, anyway?"

Harry looked up again, "Because I wanted to."

"I'm not trying to be mean, you know that."

"It certainly sounds like you are."

"I just… I want to know why this year is so special. You didn't invite him last year or the year before that." She frowned and took the tangle of lights from him with an exasperated sigh.

"If I didn't invite him, he would have been alone. I wasn't ready to invite him before now. I just can't stand the thought of him being all alone in that big house so close to Christmas. He deserves to have a little fun."

"I'm not disagreeing with you, I just think we could have done things differently. Perhaps we can have him over on another night, just the three of us." She handed him the now untangled string of lights.

"I'm not canceling the plans."

"I just hope Ron is as forgiving as you claim."

* * *

Harry opened the door and smiled at his friend. "Come in quick, it's cold out there."

"Very." Draco replied, dusting snow from his cloak.

"We've got a fire going and hot chocolate ready."

"That sounds lovely. Now I've got a few gifts here…" He held up a brown paper bag.

"You didn't have to get us anything." Harry said taking the bag and looking inside.

"Draco." Ginny said as she entered the room.

"Ginny." He nodded.

"What did you bring?" She asked looking over Harry's shoulder. "Firewhiskey? Were they out of wine?"

"Well, when one is slumming…"

She raised an eyebrow, daring him to continue.

"I'm joking. But since there won't be any children I didn't think it would hurt to offer something stronger."

She sighed and smiled a little, "No. Of course not."

Harry let Ginny take the alcohol to the kitchen while he took Draco's coat and hung it in the closet. Together the two men went to the living room and sat down.

"Are you sure you want me to stay?" Draco asked.

_'Tell him the truth' _The little voice in Harry's head whispered.

"Of course. Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"Because it's ridiculous to expect the rest of your friends to accept me on such short notice. It's only going to cause problems."

"How do you know I haven't told them?" Harry asked, frowning.

Draco raised an eyebrow, "You really can't lie. You should stop trying."

"It'll be fine. Besides, if you are so worried that they won't accept you, why did you come?"

"And throw away a chance to annoy the hell out of a Weasley?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "I hope that's not your only reason."

"It was… it was cold at my house. Your home is always to much warmer." The blonde man gave his friend a sad smile.

Harry returned the smile, "I'm glad you think so."

There came a knock at the door and Harry went to answer it.

"Ron, Hermione… Charlie." Harry greeted them and took their coats.

"Fred and George were busy tonight, we brought Charlie instead." Ron said with a grin.

"Percy wasn't feeling well, but he sends his love." Charlie said.

"Merry Christmas." Hermione gave her friend a warm hug and made her way to the living room.

Ron and Charlie went to follow her, but stopped suddenly, "What is he doing here?" Ron demanded, just loudly enough that everyone heard him.

"I invited him."

"Harry…"

"Look, be civil, just for tonight. That's all I'm asking."

Ron glared at him for a moment longer, but nodded.

* * *

"…so then I said, 'just because your dumb as a stump doesn't mean you have to be as ugly as one.' I swear I never met anyone so stupid as Crabbe." Draco laughed.

The rest of the group roared with laughter, including Ron.

"Who knew you had a sense of humor?" Charlie chortled and finished off another shot of firewhiskey.

"I can be funny when it suits me." Draco replied with a grin.

"You know, Malfoy, you aren't half bad." Ron slapped him across the back.

"Does anyone want something more to drink?" Ginny asked, getting to her feet. She remained sober while the others were content to drink themselves silly.

"Yes please." Harry said, pulling her to him for a kiss.

"I forgot how much fun you are drunk." She giggled and left the room.

"I know… I know… lets sing carols." Hermione suggested, sitting up suddenly and nearly falling off her chair.

"I have one." Charlie raised his hand. He cleared his throat and began to sing:

"_God rest ye merry Hippgryphs, let nothing make you mean_

_Remember Harry Potter's deed on Halloween._

_He saved us all from Voldemort _

_Whose evil was obscene_."

Harry snorted with laughter and hiccoughed loudly.

"That's great." Ron praised his brother.

"I thought so." Charlie agreed.

Ron struggled to his feet and began making his way towards the bathroom, only to trip over his feet and fall behind the couch.

"What are you doing back there?" Hermione giggled.

"I don't know."

Draco stood and went to help him, "Come on, I'll help you."

Together they managed to get Ron to his feet and out of the room. As they walked, Draco gripped Ron's shoulder tightly to help him balance.

"You know… I think you're alright." Ron slurred.

Draco gave him a strange look, "Thank you."

"You aren't as uptight as you used to be."

"Neither are you."

* * *

"So that was some party." Ron repeated for the third time.

Harry glanced across the kitchen table and shook his head. Ron simply could not stop talking about the Christmas party. He brought it up every chance he could, apparently amazed that he had enjoyed himself so completely.

"So you've said."

"Seriously, who knew I'd have so much fun with Draco Malfoy."

"I told he was alright." Harry sipped his coffee and went back to reading his paper. It was a tradition that they ate breakfast together at least once a week. This week they had met at Harry's house.

"Yeah… so… I suppose I should apologize, then."

"What?" The newspaper was laid aside and Harry's full attention was on his best friend.

"I wasn't very nice about Malfoy. I could have been more understanding. I'm sorry." Ron smiled wanly.

"You don't have to apologize."

Ron shrugged, "So when are you two meeting again?"

"I'm not sure."

"I think, if it's okay, I'd like to go with you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Maybe I'll make a new friend too." Ron smiled again.


	20. Emotions

A/N So I have no excuses for my behavior. Well, except that having a baby wears you out. But as I've got the writing bug again I think you might be able to count a few new chapters here. So... enjoy. Read, review, email all the usual stuff.

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

"Uncle Percy?" A soft voice asked.

"Brenna." He replied with a smile, peering over the top of his book.

"Are you busy?"

"A little, what did you need?"

She frowned, "The boys went outside to play and everyone else was helping take care of my father… I just…"

"You were lonely?"

"A little." She admitted, restlessly shifting her weight.

"Why don't you sit here with me," he moved over and left her a space beside him on the bed, "and we'll read."

Quickly she climbed up beside him and snuggled against his side. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and opened his book again.

It had been a busy, if somewhat exhausting, morning. After a long list of instructions from the Healer and an equally long ride in a car specially provided by the ministry, then a precarious journey into the house and up a short flight of stairs, Harry had arrived home. In the hustle and bustle it seemed Brenna had been forgotten.

"Why didn't you go outside with your cousins?"

"Aunt Hermione told me to stay close. She said that my father might want to see me and she needed to know where to find me."

He cringed, "She's been a little distracted. I'm sure she wouldn't have been upset if you'd gone out to play."

"I know, but what if he did want to see me?" A small shiver went through her.

"Someone would find you, I'm sure."

"I want to go home." She said with a sigh.

"He's very sick, and while he's doing much better, I don't think he'll be leaving the Burrow any time soon."

"No, I mean I want to go home with my grandpa."

"The full moon is in a few days and your grandfather has had the flu. He just doesn't want you to get sick. If you like I can see if you can go home with Ron and Hermione."

Brenna's fingers absently picked loose threads from the blanket beneath her, "They're sleeping here tonight."

"Then I'll have a talk with Luna. Maybe you can go home with her."

"They never have people over."

"I think I can convince her. And after the full moon, I will be sure to talk with Remus and have him take you home."

"Alright." She gave him a sad smile, "What are you reading?"

Her feet scuffed through the dirt as she walked the path to the front door. Bits of the stone fence and other debris rolled away and settled in the ancient flower beds. Gently she toed an old rock from it's home and kicked it away under the giant flutterby bush which shook menacingly in reply.

"Stop messing about and knock on the door." Tonks muttered to herself.

Instead she knocked the seeds from a dandelion stem and watched them float away. She had never been one to avoid a confrontation. Even during her Auror training she had been head strong, always in a fight or arguing with her instructor. Yet, it seemed so much easier to stand here among the dying plants in Remus' garden than to discuss all that had happened in the last month.

"Were you going to knock or just stand about all day?"

She jumped at the sound of his voice and looked up sheepishly, "I hadn't decided yet."

"Well, why don't you think about it inside." Remus offered with an uncertain smile.

Sighing, she made her way up the steps and into the old house.

"I saw you through the window." He explained guiding her into the living room.

"You're feeling better, then?" She asked, taking a seat in one of the chairs.

"Much."

There was an awkward silence. A thousand questions coursed through her mind, each more pressing than the last, but somehow she could not make herself ask them.

"I suppose I owe you an explanation." He managed.

"Yes, you do." She replied, glad that he had started the conversation.

"I know I lied to you about George sitting with me, and I'm sorry about that. I should have told you the truth. But I honestly wasn't sure how you'd take it…"

"Why don't we start with why you lied and then work our way into an apology?"

He ran a hand through his greying hair and began to pace nervously. "I met someone, another werewolf. His name is Faolan. He… well… he had some interesting theories about our condition and a new way to treat it."

"A new potion?"

"No, no… his is much more radical. You see, he believes that instead of trying to repress the wolf nature, that we need to embrace it. In nature wolves are very social creatures, they rarely go off on their own and those that do are more likely to be killed or to starve to death. Faolan believes that instead of avoiding other werewolves, that we should group together and form packs."

Tonks blinked in surprise, "You do remember that I'm an Auror. I work for the ministry. I would be required, by law, to report any illegal activity that you might be involved in."

"That's the thing, it's not illegal if we meet in an unpopulated area."

"Where?"

"The Forbidden Forest. Far from the school, so no children would be in danger. It's a two day walk to the camp."

"So, last month you were… part of a pack."

"Yes. And it worked. The change was painless. I woke in the morning feeling better than I had in years."

"And that's where you met London and that other guy?"

"Yes, though to be fair I'd met Bade before, he really was the man who shared Arthur's room at St. Mungos."

"Why didn't you just tell me all this before?"

"I thought you'd be angry. And I wasn't sure it would work."

"What about this flu you've been dealing with?"

"Withdrawals from the wolfsbane potion."

"Wait, you've stopped taking the potion?"

He rubbed a hand over his eyes tiredly, "Yes."

"But…"

"It was killing me. Snape has been trying to find a way to stop the violent outbursts and pain, but it wasn't working. He told me that eventually my brain wouldn't be able to take the abuse. That I would die."

"So a group of werewolves stopped taking their potions and are meeting in the middle of the Forbidden Forest?"

"Yes."

Taking a deep breath she looked up at him, "What does all this mean for us?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you don't need me anymore."

"I don't understand…"

"Yes, you do." She insisted rising to her feet, all vestiges of shyness rapidly disappearing. "Since Ginny's death you've made sure that our relationship was based around your condition. We only saw each other during the full moon. The few times we've been together at another time have been completely up to you and you usually had me sleep in the spare room."

"That's because of Brenna."

"No, that's because you can't make up your mind what you want. I know you miss having a family. You put your heart and soul into caring for that little girl, I know that. But that doesn't mean that you can't have a life of your own."

"Tonks…"

"Do you realize that you trust this Faolan more than you trust me? In one month he convinced you to drastically change your life. We've been together five years and you still won't commit to a real relationship."

He flinched as her voice rose, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" She asked, suddenly quiet.

"For pushing you away. I didn't… I guess I didn't want to see how much it was hurting you."

"Do you see it now?"

"All to clearly."

"What do we do about it, then?"

"I don't want to lose you."

She rolled her eyes, "Then make a decision… just tell me what you want from all of this. You need to decide if you really want me at all."

"Of course I want you."

"Do you love me?"

He paused, "Yes."

"Then where do you want this to go?"

"Move in."

"What?"

"Come live with me."

"Are you sure?"

"No, but if the other option is losing you completely, I can live with the uncertainty."

There was a long uncomfortable silence. Suddenly Tonks burst into laughter.

"What? What's funny?" He asked sounding hurt.

"This has to be the craziest month of my life." She continued to giggle.

"So you'll do it?" A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"Yes," she smiled, "We can move my things after the full moon."

"Knew you'd be here." a familiar voice said from the doorway.

George paused, last spoon full of cereal halfway to his mouth, "Angelina."

She smiled a little and sat in the chair across from him. The length of the kitchen table stretched out between them. "How have you been?"

Shrugging, he let the spoon clatter into the empty bowl. "Well enough."

"Is that it?"

"What did you expect?"

"I don't know, some civility I suppose."

He raised an eyebrow dubiously, "I think I'm being very civil considering the circumstances."

"We didn't mean to hurt you."

"And yet, here I am, hurt."

"I don't expect you to forgive me, but you could at least try to forgive Fred."

"How many months?" He asked suddenly.

"I don't see what that has to do with anything." She frowned and placed one hand over her stomach.

"I disagree. In my mind, the two situations are intimately linked."

"So you're going to hate him forever?"

"Maybe."

"That's not fair, George." her voice rose in volume.

"No, Angelina, I think it's very fair. He gets to have a baby with you and I get to hate him for it."

"We separated on friendly terms. We agreed that we weren't right for each other. I moved on."

George's eyes blazed, "With my brother."

"I didn't plan it that way. It just happened. I needed to get out, to move somewhere new. I needed new people, new faces."

"With my twin brother."

Her jaw clenched as she forced herself to remain calm. "Look, either you accept what's happened and we all move forward together, or you don't and we move on without you. It's your choice."

A cold feeling lodged deep in his chest as she rose from her chair and moved to the door. Despite his anger and resentment, she was right. The situation was not going to change simply because he was unhappy. Yet, he could not find the will power to simply let go.

"Give me time." He whispered before she shut the door behind her.


End file.
